<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Frozen Heart by TearStainedAshes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25057828">The Frozen Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TearStainedAshes/pseuds/TearStainedAshes'>TearStainedAshes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Frozen (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Frozen (Disney Movies) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Human, Asexual Upgraded Connor | RK900, Canonical Character Death, Connor &amp; Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Gay Connor (Detroit: Become Human), He gets better, M/M, Not Really Character Death, Sibling Bonding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:54:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>56,864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25057828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TearStainedAshes/pseuds/TearStainedAshes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When the newly crowned King Richard accidentally uses his icy powers to turn Detroit into ice to curse his home in infinite winter, his brother Connor teams up with a mountain man, his playful reindeer, and a snowman to save their kingdom.</p><p>Yep. It's a Frozen AU.</p><p>For the <span class="u">Detroit Become Human Big Bang</span>!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connor &amp; Upgraded Connor | RK900, Connor/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>DBHBB</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Brothers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenpath/gifts">chenpath</a>.</li>



    </ul><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wanted to say a huge, <i>huge</i> thank you to my dear friend Sarah (aka Gigi) for not only giving me this idea, but also helping me as an unofficial beta throughout this entire process. Her enthusiasm for the story really helped me stay focused on the bad days, and she provided me with so much character analysis that it really saved me from making these characters so flat. I will forever cherish our friendship and I am so, so grateful for DBH bringing us together.</p><p>And to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LupoLight/pseuds/Lupo">Lupo</a> for being my official beta! Thank you so much for all your wonderful suggestions! They really helped clean up some of my messy sentences, so thank you so, so much for all your help!</p><p>And last, but not least, to the amazing Chenny! Whose art that accompanies this story will be posted soon! I am so, so grateful we got to work together on this. It has been so amazing to work with such a kind, talented, wonderful artist such as yourself. I can't wait for everyone to see your art pieces because you'll knock 'em all dead!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A quiet but mighty roar broke Richard’s giggles to himself as he watched his little brother play with his creations. His powers were still growing, but at the very least he could build little snow figures for Connor to play with. He’d made a little snow forest for them to play in, complete with all the animals they imagined lived in such a place: unicorns, dragons, giraffes, elephants, and even some reindeer. </p><p>Connor was currently having his prince snow doll battle a snow goblin that had spiked teeth and little twigs for arms and hair.</p><p>“Oh no!” Connor cried, holding up the prince snowman. “The prince is trapped under the snow goblin’s evil spell! Quick, Ricky, make another prince! A fancy one!” He gasped and quickly conjured another.</p><p>“Connor? Richard?” they heard their father call out.</p><p>“Bedtime soon,” their mother added, but they ignored them and continued to play.</p><p>“Now this prince is caught too!” He dropped the snow goblin to pick up the other prince and lowered his voice to be deeper and more masculine.</p><p>“Who cares about danger when there’s <em> love?</em>” He made little kissy noises as the snow dolls kissed. Richard made a gagging face and stuck his tongue out.</p><p>“Ew! Connor! Bleaguh! Kissing isn’t gonna save the forest!”</p><p>“You don’t know that!” Connor protested, looking over to his brother.</p><p>“But it’s icky! Why would kissing ever save anything?”</p><p>“I dunno.” He shrugged and looked down at the princes in his hands. “But all my books say kissing saves people. I just hope I don’t <em> ever </em> have to kiss a girl.” He scrunched his nose up and made a disgusted face. “Girls are gross.”</p><p>“Everyone is gross,” Richard mumbled. “Except dogs. Dogs are nice.”</p><p>“I like dogs,” Connor agreed, smiling over at his brother. “Can you make a little snow dog for the forest?”</p><p>“Sure.” He conjured up a round dog with its tongue hanging out. “Here.”</p><p>“Thanks!” Connor eagerly took the figure and pranced him around the snow goblin laying on the ground. “Now he can help save the princes!”</p><p>“And the lost fairies return to help!” Richard proclaimed, conjuring some smaller figurines to play with. “They cry out and wake the fairy queen!” He conjured one more figure and threw it at the snow goblin. “And she breaks the spell and saves <em> everyone</em>.”</p><p>“And they all get married,” Connor squealed, hugging all the various dolls to his chest. Richard snickered too but grimaced; the idea of love and marriage seemed scary and gross.</p><p>“What are you two playing?” Richard jumped at the voice and looked up to see his father standing over them.</p><p>“Enchanted forest,” Connor explained as he resumed playing.</p><p>“Huh.” Their father smirked and slowly walked over toward Richard’s bed. “That’s like no enchanted forest <em> I’ve </em> ever seen.”</p><p>“What?” Richard looked up, dropping the unicorn he’d been holding. “You’ve seen an enchanted forest?”</p><p>“What?! When?!” Connor exclaimed, pausing with the figures again.</p><p>“Oh, it was a long time ago,” he teased. “It’s quite a story.”</p><p>“And <em> why </em> haven’t we heard it before?” Connor demanded, placing his hands on his hips.</p><p>“Well, perhaps, I could tell it to you now,” he mused, tapping his finger against his bottom lip. “If you were to—”</p><p>“Now, now, now!” Richard and Connor demanded as they hopped up onto Richard’s bed. “Tell us now!”</p><p>“Darling,” their mother murmured, walking over to sit behind them. “Are you sure about this?”</p><p>“It’s time they know,” he said, smiling up at her. She sighed and nodded, gathering her skirts before curling up against the headboard. Their father also sat on the edge of the bed, holding a candle out in front of him so they could see his face in the darkness.</p><p>Connor leaned closer to his brother as their father settled and whispered in his ear, “Let’s build a big snowman later.” Richard giggled and nodded.</p><p>“That is if they can sit still and pay attention.” Connor gasped and held his breath, his cheeks puffed out. Richard sat up straighter and nodded, wanting to hear the story. Their father smirked at their antics.</p><p>“Alright. Well, far away, as north as we can go, stood a very old and <em> very </em> enchanted forest,” he began. Connor let the air out of his cheeks and leaned on Richard for support as the story continued.</p><p>“But its magic didn’t come from goblin spells or lost fairies. It was protected by the most powerful spirits of all. Those of air, fire, water, and earth. But it was also home to the mysterious Anishinaabe people.”</p><p>“Were the Anishinaabe magical?” Richard asked, his voice small. “Like me?”</p><p>“No, Richard. They weren’t magical,” he said sadly. “They just took advantage of the forest’s gifts.”</p><p>“Oh.” He frowned and looked down at his hands as the story continued.</p><p>“Their ways were so different from ours, but they still promised us friendship. In honor of that, your grandfather built them a mighty dam to strengthen their waters. It was a gift of peace.”</p><p>“That’s a pretty big gift of peace,” Connor muttered.</p><p>“And I was so honored to get to go to the forest to celebrate it.” He smiled up at their mother, chuckling as he shook his head. “I was just a boy at sixteen years old. And I wasn’t at all prepared for what the day would bring.”</p><p>Richard frowned as he’d hoped the story would have a happy ending.</p><p>“They showed us how to work with the forest spirits, cooking food and traveling across lakes and rivers and even floating in the air on the wind. They showed us their traditions as well, where they performed acrobatics with their reindeer.” He smiled fondly at the memory. </p><p>“It was beautiful. We were charmed. We let our guard down. Guards traveled across a river while standing on the water. A fire spirit danced around another. The wind drew me away from the larger crowd, but Captain Richard Allen, my personal guard who I named you after, stayed behind to watch the acrobatics. I followed the wind into the woods and saw a girl was there, playing with it. The wind swirled around her and lifted her up, so she flew among the trees. It was absolutely <em> magical</em>.” He briefly smiled at the memory before his gaze turned somber.</p><p>“But then something went wrong. A fight broke out, and Allen returned to my side to protect me.” He cast his gaze upon the candlelight as he continued. “They were attacking us, and the battle was brutal. Your grandfather was lost in the thick of it, right before the spirits turned their magic against us all, enraged by the fighting. The wind threw me back right as a giant boulder was soaring toward me, pushing me down against the grass until my head hit another rock, knocking me out.”</p><p>Connor and Richard both gasped, covering their mouths.</p><p>“But there was this voice,” their father continued, his brow furrowing as he tried to recollect the memory. “It came out of nowhere, and whoever it belonged to saved me. I’m told the spirits then vanished, a powerful mist covering the forest, so no one could get in. And that night I returned home, <em> king </em> of Detroit.” </p><p>“Whoa,” Connor whispered, his eyes wide. “That was <em> epic </em> . And whoever saved you? I <em> love them</em>.” He fell back into their mother’s lap and wrapped her scarf around him, giggling as the fabric tickled him. Smiling down at him, she gently tickled his cheek, making him giggle more.</p><p>“I wish I knew who it was,” their father said. “But I’m forever grateful to the person who saved me. Without them, I wouldn’t be here today.”</p><p>“But what happened to the spirits?” Richard asked, his hands clutched to his chest. “What’s in the forest now?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” the king said honestly. “The mist still stands, so no one can get in. And anyone has yet to return from that day, Allen included.”</p><p>“So we’re safe,” their mother said, gently touching Richard’s back.</p><p>“Yes,” the king agreed. “<em>But </em> the forest could wake again. And if it does, we must be prepared for whatever <em> danger </em> it may bring. Understand?”</p><p>“Yes, Papa,” Richard whispered.</p><p>“And on that note, let’s say goodnight to your father,” their mother said before more stories could be told. Connor whined in disappointment and flopped against her lap.</p><p>“But I still have so many questions!” he complained, eyebrows furrowing as he pouted.</p><p>“Save them for another night, Connor,” the king laughed, reaching out to tickle his foot before leaving the bed. Connor huffed and pulled his foot back.</p><p>“He knows I don’t have that kind of patience,” Connor muttered to Richard, making him giggle. The king laughed as well and blew them both kisses.</p><p>“Goodnight, my princes. And sweet dreams.”</p><p>As their father left, Connor asked their mother, “Why would the Anishinaabe attack us anyway? Who attacks people who give them gifts?”</p><p>“Do <em> you </em> think the forest will wake again?” Richard added, his hands still clutching against his chest. She paused a moment before answering, sighing deeply.</p><p>“Only Mishimikinaak knows,” she said as she sat at the foot of the bed.</p><p>“<em>Mish-i-mik?</em>” Connor asked, cocking his head to the side quizzically. His mother laughed and gently ruffled his hair.</p><p>“The English pronunciation is Mackinac, if that will make it a little easier for you, baby.”</p><p><em>“Mack-i-naw,”</em> he said, testing out the words. His mother smiled proudly at him and nodded.</p><p>“When I was little, my mother used to sing a song to me about a special river called Mackinac,” she explained. “It was said to hold all the answers about the past. About what we are a part of.”</p><p>“<em>Whoa</em>,” Connor whispered, leaning against Richard.</p><p>“Will you sing it for us?” Richard requested, eyes wide. “Please?”</p><p>“Okay.” She smiled at them both and climbed up to the headboard, sitting against it. “Cuddle up close. Scootch in.”</p><p>Connor giggled and rested his head in her lap before sitting up to curl up next to her. Richard sat on her other side and she draped her arms around both of them as she began to sing:</p><p><em> “Where the North Wind meets the sea<br/></em> <em>There’s a river full of memory</em><br/><em>Sleep, my darling, safe and sound<br/></em> <em>For in this river all is found.”</em></p><p>She gently ran her pinky down Connor’s forehead and over his nose as she sang. He gasped, his eyelids already growing heavy. As their mother continued to sing Connor fell fast asleep in her arms. </p><p>She gently moved off Richard’s bed and walked over to place Connor in his own, still singing softly. Richard snickered and got under the covers, listening to the song. Connor slept through the whole thing, snoring a little until their mother closed his mouth. Richard hoped that he would actually be able to sleep through the night for once as he settled down in his own bed, his eyes slipping shut. Maybe he actually wouldn’t be woken by Connor’s snoring.</p><p>That hope was dashed as he got maybe four hours of sleep before he was rudely awoken. Thankfully not by snoring. Connor had woken up and was whispering to him, trying to wake him up.</p><p>“Ricky? Psst! Ricky!” His brother’s weight dipped the bed behind him and he groaned, pretending to be asleep for a little while longer. </p><p>“Ricky! Wake up! Wake up! <em> Wake up!</em>” Connor shook his shoulders, giggling to himself as he woke up his older brother.</p><p>“<em>Con</em>, go back to sleep,” Richard whined, gently pushing him off his body.</p><p>“I just <em> can’t</em>,” he whined, flopping over onto his back so he was lying on him. “The <em> sky’s </em> awake, so <em> I’m </em> awake,” he groaned, ever the drama king. “So we have to <em> play!</em>”</p><p>“Go play by yourself,” he teased, pushing him off until he fell onto the floor. He settled back down in bed and closed his eyes, humming as he tried to fall back asleep. Connor was right back on the bed a moment later and pried his eye open so he was forced to look at him.</p><p>“Do you wanna build a snoooowmaaaan?” he sang out. Richard smirked and opened his other eye, smiling up at him. Connor grinned and slid off the bed, running to his side of the room to throw on his boots. Richard sat up and threw some slippers on, meeting him at the door.</p><p>“Come on!” Connor whispered, dragging him out of the room and toward the great hall. Richard laughed and shushed him as Connor’s giggles echoed down the halls.</p><p>“Quiet, Con,” he whispered, laughing as he was dragged to the center of the room.</p><p>“Do the magic! Do the magic!” Connor demanded, giggling excitedly as he danced in place. Richard smiled and swirled his hands around in small circles, a snowball forming between them.</p><p>“Ready?” Connor nodded, his eyes as wide as saucers as he watched. Richard threw the snowball into the air and it reached almost to the ceiling before it burst, little snowflakes falling down around them. Connor squealed in delight and spun around as the flakes gathered in his hair.</p><p>“This is amazing!” he cried, running in circles around Richard.</p><p>“Watch this,” Richard whispered, making Connor pause. He stomped his foot on the floor and ice formed at the point of contact, spreading until the floor had turned into an ice rink. Connor gasped and watched the ice spread, his boots sliding a bit on the smooth surface. Richard threw one more snowball into the air to make sure it all accumulated and soon they had enough to build a snowman. </p><p>Richard began rolling out the bottom part and Connor got to work on the middle of it. Once they got around to the head, Richard had Connor sit aside and make some funny faces he could give their snowman. Connor sat on one of the thrones and scrunched up his face, scowling a little while trying not to giggle. Richard didn’t hold back his giggle and gave the snowman a round head, placing some bits of coal on his face for eyes. He built up his snow brows to make him look like he was scowling. He assembled the rest, sticks for arms as well as small bits of twigs to make a beard, the small carrot nose, and he even threw in some longer icicles on the sides of his head for hair before turning him around for Connor to see.</p><p>“I’m Hank,” he said, making his voice a bit deeper and grouchy for the snowman as he hid behind him. “And I don’t like being hot, but I like warm hugs.”</p><p>Connor squealed and ran over to hug him, crying out, “I love you, Hank!” Richard smiled and dropped down onto his knees to peek around the snowman, looking at the pure smile on Connor’s face.</p><p>“Hold on,” he said as he turned his back to them, readying his hands. Connor gasped and clung onto Hank before Richard blasted ice from his hands, propelling them across the icy floor. Connor squealed and giggled as they danced across the floor, hugging Hank tight.</p><p>After spinning around so much he got a bit dizzy. So Connor let go of Hank and swirled around until he landed in a snow pile. He giggled and stared up at the ceiling as his eyes adjusted, snowflakes swirling around him.</p><p>“You okay?” Richard asked as he slid over to him. Connor giggled and nodded before sitting up, some snow caught in his hair.</p><p>“Can you make us a sled hill and we can slide down it?” he asked, completely unfazed by his dizziness.</p><p>“Sure. I can do that.” He swirled his hands around a bit more and threw a giant snowball toward the wall. It grew into a large pile of snow and a smooth ramp formed down the center. Connor shot up and ran over to it, Richard close behind. They sat at the top, Richard holding on tight to Connor so he didn’t just fly off, and they slid down to the bottom. </p><p>“Tickle bumps!” Connor squealed with laughter. Richard propelled him through the air as they reached the end of the icy ramp and formed a snowbank just ahead for him to land in. Connor fell in, the snow cushioning his fall. He then shot out, giggling madly despite the cold. Richard laughed as Connor threw some snow up in the air, giggling as it landed in his hair. He sat up and Richard stood as well, anticipating what Connor would want next.</p><p>“Catch me!” Connor cried out as he leapt out of the snowbank.</p><p>“Hang on,” Richard laughed as he formed a frozen pedestal beneath Connor to catch him.</p><p>“Again! Again!” Connor leapt from the pedestal and Richard formed another for him to land on.</p><p>“Wait! Slow down!” He grit his teeth as he tried to keep up, but Connor was leaping from each peak too fast for him. He tried to follow him, but his foot slid out from under him on the ice, causing him to fall. Connor leapt one final time, cheering in delight, but Richard hadn’t yet formed anything for him to land on.</p><p>“Connor!” Richard tried to cast a snowbank for him to land in, but his magic hit Connor on the temple instead. Connor flew back and landed near Hank. Richard stood and ran over to him, sliding along the ice as he tried to slow down.</p><p>“Connor? Connor!” He picked him up, trying not to cry. His brother was ice cold. He gasped when he saw a shock of white form at the point of impact, a streak of Connor’s hair turning white as well.</p><p>“Connor, no,” he wept. “Mama! Papa! Help!” he cried as he held Connor in his arms. “It’s alright, Con. It’s alright.” He sobbed and held his little brother close, the ice beneath them turning darker as his fear seeped into it. It spread around the room, angry spikes of ice forming on the ceiling and destroying Hank in the process. Loud banging came from the door, but Richard couldn’t thaw the ice that had frozen it shut. He was too scared to do anything except hold Connor and pray he was alright.</p><p>Finally, the king broke through, throwing the doors open. The queen was close behind him as they slid into the room, still dressed regally despite being in their pajamas.</p><p>“Richard! What have you done?” their father demanded as he slid down next to them. “This is getting out of hand!”</p><p>“It was an accident,” he whined, letting their mother take Connor from his arms. “I’m sorry, Connor.”</p><p>“He’s ice cold,” she whispered, holding him tightly to her to keep him warm. The king pursed his lips and stood up, his face determined.</p><p>“I know where we have to go.” He ran from the room as best he could given the floor was completely frozen, the rest of the family following close behind. Richard left icy footprints in his wake.</p><p>“Ready our horses,” the king told a passing servant. They nodded and ran off, gasping softly when they saw the state of the great hall.</p><p>The king ran to the library and began rifling through some of the older tomes Richard and Connor weren’t allowed to read yet. He pulled one off the shelf and opened it, a map falling out of its pages. He quickly picked it up and they ran out to the stables, their horses already waiting for them. He then helped the queen onto her horse as she was still holding Connor, though she had wrapped him up in her scarf.</p><p>“Richard.” The boy looked up, clutching his hands to his chest, eyes watery. “Ride with me.” He nodded and allowed his father to pick him up, placing him on the back of the horse. The king then hopped up and directed the horse out of the stables and toward the castle gates. </p><p>They rode into the forest, following an old trail deeper into the forest. Richard tried his best to stay calm, but a trail of ice followed them, frosting over the cobblestones and the grass. He swore he saw a child on a sled walking through the woods, but he dismissed it. </p><p>They rode a little further until they reached a clearing. A bunch of rocks were all arranged in a circle around a sort of pit. The king stopped his horse and hopped off, picking Richard up to set him on his feet. He then helped the queen to dismount as she was still cradling Connor to her chest.</p><p>“Follow me,” he whispered as he led them down toward the pit. “And stay close.”</p><p>Richard nodded and clutched his hands to his chest, not wanting to touch anyone in case he hurt them like he had his brother. The king stepped into the center of the pit and looked around.</p><p>“Please, help,” he called out. Richard looked around as well, wondering who exactly was going to be helping them. “My son…”</p><p>Richard gasped when the stones settled around the pit started to roll down toward them. He gasped and clutched at his mother’s gown, worried they were going to be crushed. Then the rocks stopped just ahead of them and suddenly stood up. Gasping again, he realized the rocks were trolls. They all murmured in shock at the king being among them. One troll, who appeared to be their leader, walked forward. He was wearing a crown of thick blades of grass, his mossy cape falling behind him as he approached.</p><p>“Your Majesty,” he murmured to the king, bowing slightly. He looked over at Richard, who was still clutching onto his mother’s gown. He took in his snow white hair and bright blue eyes and held out his hand to him. He tentatively reached forward and placed his palm against the troll’s, feeling a tickle of magic as he examined him.</p><p>“Born with the powers or cursed?” he asked the king.</p><p>“Born,” he answered. “And they’re getting stronger.”</p><p>The troll nodded and motioned to the queen. She walked closer and knelt down so the troll could examine Connor. He held his hand to his forehead and hummed softly in relief.</p><p>“You are lucky it wasn’t his heart,” he told them. “The heart is not so easily changed, but the head can be persuaded.”</p><p>“Do what you must,” the queen whispered. The troll nodded and pressed his hand to Connor’s forehead again, pulling out a glowing orb.</p><p>“I recommend we remove all magic,” he said, showing them Connor’s memories of Richard’s powers as he changed them so they were all ordinary, non-magical memories of sledding and building snowmen. “Even <em> memories </em> of magic, to be safe. But don’t worry. I’ll leave the fun.” </p><p>After fixing Connor’s memories, he closed his hands so the ball was made smaller before pressing his hand back against his forehead, giving him his memories back. Connor almost immediately sighed and settled against his mother, his body temperature returning to normal. </p><p>“He will be okay,” the troll whispered.</p><p>“But he won’t remember I have powers?” Richard asked, his voice small as he looked down at his brother.</p><p>“It’s for the best,” the king whispered. The troll stepped forward again and took Richard’s hand.</p><p>“Listen to me, Richard,” he murmured. “Your power will only grow. There is beauty in your magic.” He waved his hand around as he spoke, using the Northern Lights to show a silhouette of an adult Richard creating magical snowflakes in front of an audience. “But also great <em> danger</em>.”</p><p>The snowflakes turned to sharp spikes, which caused the audience around Richard to panic and attack him. Richard gasped and hid behind his father, gripping his cloak tight.</p><p>“You must learn to control it,” the troll warned him. “<em>Fear </em> will be your enemy.”</p><p>“No,” the king gasped, reaching for Richard to hold him close. “We’ll protect him. He can learn to control it, I’m sure.” Richard nodded fervently, wanting nothing more than to control his powers so he never hurt anyone ever again.</p><p>“Until then, we’ll lock the gates,” the king continued, looking around at his family. “We’ll reduce the staff. Limit his contact with people and keep his powers hidden from everyone.” He sighed as he looked down at his youngest son, now sleeping peacefully in his mother’s arms. Richard’s eyes watered as he looked on at him, knowing what his father would say next.</p><p> “Including Connor.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Isolation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I couldn't wait to post the next update, so here you go! Next update will be Monday when I have the day off!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>one week later<br/></b>Connor sighed, looking around his empty room. Richard had only just moved out and Connor had sadly watched as his belongings were brought to his new room. He stood in the hall and hid around the corner as Richard entered his room. He’d smiled a little and waved when he saw Richard turn around, as if he was looking for him, but then he just turned away and locked himself in his room.</p><p>Connor slid off his bed and walked to the window, gasping in delight when he saw a gentle snowfall beginning. He dashed out of his room and ran down the hall to Richard’s. Eagerly, he knocked on it and danced in place, too excited to stay still.</p><p>“Ricky! It’s snowing! Do you wanna build a snowman?” he called out, hoping Richard could hear him through the thick wooden door. </p><p>There wasn’t an answer.</p><p>“Ricky?” He knocked again, his smile beginning to falter. “Come on! Let’s go play!”</p><p>Still no answer.</p><p>“Ricky, please?” He dropped to his knees to try and peer under the door, hoping to catch a glimpse of his brother moving inside. “I never see you anymore. Can we please go out?”</p><p>Richard still didn’t answer him. Connor was beginning to get discouraged, but he continued to be persistent. </p><p>“We used to be best buddies!” he called under the door. “And it feels like we aren’t anymore.” He sighed and turned around to sit on the floor, his back against the door. “I wish you’d tell me why.”</p><p>There still wasn’t an answer from his brother. He sighed again and stood up, standing up on his toes to try and peer through the keyhole.</p><p>“Do you wanna build a snowman?” he asked again, hoping to tempt him one final time. “It doesn't even have to be a snowman! We could make a snow <em> lady!</em> Or a snow <em> dog!</em>”</p><p>“Connor, please, leave me alone,” Richard finally said. He sounded tired and it deflated Connor's energy almost instantly.</p><p>“Oh. Okay,” he mumbled in reply. He hung his head and dragged his fingertips along the door as his hand dropped to his side. “Bye.”</p><p>He walked back down the hall to his room and closed the door behind him. Connor looked over at the toys scattered around his room before looking out the window again. He ran over to it and watched the snow fall, smiling as he thought about all the fun he’d get to have once there was enough to play in. He just hoped Richard would join him. Maybe he could still convince him?</p><p>He looked over at his coloring books and all the crayons he had and got an idea. He scrambled off the window bench and ran over, excited to make Richard his gift.</p><p>Richard sighed when Connor walked away, feeling incredibly guilty for pushing him away. He walked over to his own window and knelt on the bench, looking out at the castle grounds as the snow fell. He wished he could share Connor’s enthusiasm for the snow, but he was too dangerous to be around. He didn’t dare hurt Connor again. He gripped the edge of the windowsill tight as he tried not to feel the panic rising.</p><p>“Conceal it,” he whispered to himself, closing his eyes as he tried to calm his breathing. “Don’t feel it. Don’t let it show.”</p><p>His body betrayed him, ice forming around his hands on the windowsill. He gasped and ripped them away, staring in horror at the sharp shards of ice that had grown out from the points of contact.</p><p>“Papa!” he cried, panicking. If he couldn’t even control his powers when he was just <em> sitting still</em>, then how would he be able to control them if he ever got to play with Connor again? He wrapped his arms around himself and tucked his hands under his armpits, not wanting to accidentally freeze his father.</p><p>It took a moment, but his father finally burst into the room.</p><p>“Richard? What’s wrong?” he asked as he walked over.</p><p>“It was an accident!” he cried, gesturing to the icy windowsill. “I only touched it!”</p><p>The king frowned and bit his lip as he pondered what to do.</p><p>“Wait right here,” he said softly as he turned from the room. He exited and Richard could hear his footfalls echoing down the hall as he ran. He returned shortly and showed Richard what he’d brought. White leather gloves. </p><p>“These will help,” he explained, kneeling down in front of his son to slip a glove on his right hand. He immediately enveloped it with both of his own, gently squeezing.</p><p>“See? You’re good now.” </p><p>Richard nodded, sniffling as he wiped at his eyes. “Thank you, Papa,” he whispered gratefully. He held his left hand out and his father slid a glove on that as well.</p><p>“Better?” he asked once the gloves were on securely.</p><p>“Yes.” He attempted to smile and nod, trying to show his father that he had it under control.</p><p>“Good.” He took both his son’s hands in his and gave them a soft squeeze. “Remember what I told you, okay? Conceal it.”</p><p>“Don’t feel it,” Richard murmured softly.</p><p>“Don’t let it show,” they said in unison.</p><p>“Good boy,” his father praised him. He stood up and gently ran a hand through Richard’s hair, ruffling it a little. Richard giggled and batted his hand away.</p><p>“Papa, no!” he jokingly whined. “You messed it up!”</p><p>“I think it looks better this way,” he laughed. “Just a little messy and not <em> too </em> perfect.”</p><p>“Oh?” He ran to his mirror to take a look. He cocked his head to the side, his hair flopping a little as he moved. </p><p>“I think it makes you look more playful,” his father said, kneeling down behind him, his reflection smiling at him. “Less serious. More approachable. And a good king should never seem unfriendly or unapproachable to his subjects.”</p><p>“But I’m not the king,” he said to his reflection, his brow furrowing.</p><p>“Not yet. But you will be, in time. And I know you’re going to do <em> great </em> things for Detroit.” He turned Richard around and scooped him up into a big hug, picking him up and holding him close. Richard wrapped his arms around his neck and closed his eyes, allowing his father to take his worries away. He didn’t want to be king, but he was the firstborn. He’d have to take the throne eventually. Those were the rules.</p><p>“I love you, Richard,” he whispered, squeezing him tight.</p><p>“I love you too, Papa,” he whispered back, digging his fingers as hard into his father’s shoulders as he could. “Love you so much.”</p><p>A soft knock interrupted them. Richard looked up and toward the door. A card was pushed under it and he could hear someone giggling on the other side. <em>‘Connor?’</em></p><p>“Oh? What’s this?” The king walked over, still holding Richard, and knelt down to pick it up, flipping it over. There was a crayon drawing of a stick figure on the front, its hair was white and it had on a dark blue top and black bottoms.</p><p>“I think it’s for you.” The king handed the card to Richard and he held it in his gloved hands. Connor had made it for him? He opened it and smiled when he saw another crayon drawing inside, but it was of their snowman, Hank. He looked all fat and grumpy, but he loved it. He held the card to his chest and closed his eyes again. He’d been hiding from Connor for a week, but he still cared enough to give him a gift.</p><p>“You’ll be okay,” his father whispered, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “You’ll get this under control, and then you two can be brothers again. I promise.”</p><p>“Okay, Papa,” he whispered back. “Can I get down now?” He looked up at him and smiled. “I want to make him a card too.”</p><p>“Alright.” He lowered him to his feet and he immediately ran over to his desk, pulling out a piece of paper and his own crayons and pencils.</p><p>“Have fun, Richie,” he told him before taking his leave.</p><p>“I’ll try, Papa,” he whispered to himself as he began to draw. “I’ll be a good boy.”</p><p>
  <b>…::-::…</b>
</p><p><b>three years later<br/></b>Connor laughed as he ran down the halls, his curls waving wildly. It was the first snow of the year and he wanted to see if Richard would join him outside this year. They’d hardly seen each other in years, but he still wanted to share the first snow with him.</p><p>“Ricky! Ricky! It’s snowing!” he exclaimed as he approached his room. “Let’s go play!”</p><p>Richard gasped and turned around, staring at the door. Their parents were already in his room, fretting over the wall he’d frozen solid.</p><p>“I can’t right now, Con!” he shouted back, wringing his hands in front of his chest. “Father’s tutoring me.”</p><p>“Oh! When will you be done?” He bounced on his heels in anticipation, desperately hoping Ricky could come play that time.</p><p>“Um… an hour?”</p><p>“Okay!” He squealed in delight and ran off to find a clock to keep track of the time. Richard would go outside with him!</p><p>“Richard,” his mother said lightly. “You need to calm down, baby.” She pointed to the snowflakes forming above his head. He gasped and wrapped his arms around himself, tucking his hands under his armpits.</p><p>“I’m scared,” he whispered, tears falling down his cheeks. “It’s getting stronger and I don’t know if I can control it.”</p><p>“Getting upset only makes it worse,” his father said, reaching out to touch his arm. “You know that, Richie.”</p><p>“No! Don’t touch me!” Backing away, he felt his back hit the frozen wall. “I don’t want to hurt you.”</p><p>“You wouldn’t hurt us, baby,” his mother said, face contorted in concern and fear. </p><p>“You don’t know that!” he cried. “Please, just leave. Before I lose control again.”</p><p>The king nodded and took the queen by her hand, squeezing it gently as he led her out of the room.</p><p>“You’ll be alright, Richie,” he whispered as they left. “Conceal it.”</p><p>“Don’t feel it,” he whispered to himself as he sunk to the floor, curling up in a ball. “Don’t let it show.” He squeezed his eyes shut and pressed his forehead against his knees, trying to stop his rising panic from overwhelming him.</p><p>Connor sat on the floor down the hall, staring up at a giant grandfather clock. He laid all the way down and scooted closer until his butt was against the base of the clock, his feet propped up on it. Swaying his feet in time with the pendulum, it looked like he was kicking it from side to side. He gently clicked his tongue as he did, making himself giggle as he waited out the hour.</p><p>He heard someone walking down the hall but didn’t move. He enjoyed the game he was playing too much to disturb it.</p><p>“I’m just worried about him,” came a woman’s whisper.</p><p>“Mama?” His voice was quiet as he looked over and sat up on his elbows to face toward the voices.</p><p>“I know, dear. But he can control it,” he heard his father say. “I believe in him.”</p><p>“But are you sure this is the best approach? To just have him ignore it? Wouldn’t practice be better for him?”</p><p>“Learning to control his emotions is best for him.” They rounded the corner, not noticing Connor on the floor quite yet. “It gets worse when his emotions are overwhelming him. If he can learn to control those, he can learn to control his powers.”</p><p>“But—”</p><p>“Are you done tutoring Ricky now, Papa?” Connor asked, interrupting his mother. She gasped and stepped back, looking down at the floor.</p><p>“Connor! What are you doing down there?” she demanded, a hand clutching her chest.</p><p>“Waiting for Ricky to be done studying! Are you all done, Papa?”</p><p>“Uh… yes, we are,” he mumbled. “But I don’t think Richard is up for going outside anymore.”</p><p>“Awwwwwwww,” Connor whined, crossing his arms over his chest as he pouted. He still hadn’t sat up fully. “Why not? I wanna go make a snowman with him!”</p><p>“I know, dear,” his mother said. She knelt next to him and ran a hand through his hair, her fingers lingering on the white shock of hair by his temple. “He has some more studying to do by himself, but maybe he’ll want to go when he’s done? Why don’t you check in a little while?”</p><p>“I’ll go check now!” Turning away from her, he shot to his feet, running down the hall before she could grab him.</p><p>“No! Connor! Wait!” she called after him, but he was already gone.</p><p>“Ricky! Ricky! Ricky!” he cried as he ran to his door. “Do you wanna build a snowman now?”</p><p>“Noooooooo,” Richard whined, still curled up into a ball. “I can’t, Con. I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Whyyyyyy?” Connor whined, stamping his foot against the floor. “You said you would!”</p><p>“No I didn’t,” he grumbled. “I never agreed to anything.”</p><p>“But I wanna go make Hank with you!” he whimpered. “Pleeeeeeeeeeease?”</p><p>“Con, I <em> can’t</em>,” he groaned. “Please go. Just leave me alone.”</p><p>“But—”</p><p>“Just go!” Richard shouted at his door. “Leave me alone!”</p><p>Connor flinched and stepped back. Richard had <em> never </em> raised his voice to him before. He choked on a sob and ran to his room. Richard began to cry as well. He hated to be so cruel to his brother, he was only trying to help, but he just couldn’t be around him when his powers were so out of control. He couldn’t hurt him again. </p><p>It started to snow in his room worse than it already had been. He whined and buried his face in his knees, hoping the snow would stop on its own if he ignored it long enough.</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>Later that night, Connor slipped a card under his brother’s door. Another drawing of Hank was on the front, and an apology was written on the inside.</p><p><em> “Sorry for making you upset, Ricky<br/>I just wanted to share the first snow<br/></em> <em> with you, but I pushed too hard.<br/></em> <em> I still love you even though I <br/></em> <em> made you yell at me.<br/></em> <em> I’ll always love you.<br/></em> <em> Love,<br/></em> <em> Connor” </em></p><p>Richard cried and held the card to his chest as the snow finally began to stop falling.</p><p>
  <b>…::-::…</b>
</p><p><b>four years later<br/></b>Connor tentatively approached Richard’s door. It was late, and they should both be asleep, but he couldn’t sleep. Not because the sky was awake, but because he couldn’t get his brain to shut off. He’d been too preoccupied with thinking about what he wanted to say that he couldn’t sleep.</p><p>He clutched the card he’d made to his chest as he paused outside his brother’s door. He knew something like this would be better said in person, but he hadn’t seen Richard in a couple of days, and he also didn’t want to wake him for this. Putting it down in writing was easier for him than to say it aloud. </p><p>He opened the card to read over his words, checking for spelling mistakes.</p><p><em> <strike>Ricky,</strike><br/><strike>It’s me.</strike> <br/><strike>Your brother.</strike> <br/><strike>Connor.</strike><br/><strike>Sorry.</strike><br/><strike>You know who I am.</strike> <br/><strike> Sorry.<br/></strike> </em> <em> I don’t know how to say this…<br/></em> <em> Well, I <b>do</b> , but I don’t know if it will be easy.<br/></em> <em> I’m just scared of what mama and papa will say.<br/></em> <em> But I’m not scared of what you’ll say because<br/></em> <em> I know you could never hurt me.<br/></em> <em> And I know I’m only thirteen, but I’ve never<br/></em> <em> been more certain of anything in my entire life.<br/></em> <em> Ricky, I like boys the way I’m supposed to like girls.<br/></em> <em> I’m gay. </em></p><p>He gulped and closed it, not wanting to dwell on it any longer. He gazed down at Hank on the cover. Hank smiled encouragingly up at him and he sucked in a breath, steeling himself for what he was about to do. </p><p>He knocked on Richard’s door and quickly pushed the card under it. Too late to take it back now. He sat on the floor and leaned back against the wall by the door, holding his knees up to his chest. </p><p>Now to wait.</p><p>Connor was almost asleep, his face resting on his knees, when he heard a soft voice call out.</p><p>“Con? You still there?”</p><p>“Ricky?” he mumbled, sitting up a bit as he rubbed at his eyes.</p><p>“Yeah,” he murmured. Connor looked over toward the door and saw light spilling from under it. He still hadn’t left his room then, but he was talking to him.</p><p>“Are you… okay?” Richard asked, keeping his voice soft.</p><p>“I guess,” he mumbled, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “Are you… not disgusted by me?”</p><p>“No. Gods, no, Con.” The light shifted under the door as he moved closer to it and Connor set his hand on the floor where Richard would hopefully see it. </p><p>“Why not?” he asked, his voice small and tight as he tried not to cry. </p><p>“Oh, Connor.” </p><p>The door opened, flooding the hallway with a warm glow. Connor felt someone grab onto him and pull him close. He sobbed when he realized Richard was hugging him for the first time in years. He turned to him and buried his face in his chest, clutching onto his brother for dear life.</p><p>“You’re alright, Connor,” Richard whispered, hugging him tight. He prayed the gloves he had on would protect Connor from him. He didn’t want to hurt him ever again. “I’ve got you. I’m here. I’ve got you.”</p><p>It took a while, but Connor’s sobs finally died down. He slumped against Richard and took in a shaky breath as he came back to himself. He sat up a bit and wiped his eyes, avoiding looking Richard in the eye.</p><p>“So… why aren’t you grossed out by me?” he asked, his voice hoarse from crying.</p><p>“Because… because I… don’t like… anyone,” he mumbled.</p><p>“No one?” Connor shrunk in on himself and buried his face in his knees.</p><p>“Not romantically anyway,” he clarified, giving him a soft squeeze. “Like, I don’t ever want to kiss anyone. At all. It just… seems gross to me.”</p><p>“So… like the way I don’t wanna kiss girls? But you feel like that with everyone?”</p><p>“Yes. Exactly.”</p><p>“Oh. I can understand that.” He sighed and looked up at him from under his bangs. “But… if you’re going to be King… aren’t you going to need a Queen? Or another King?”</p><p>“No. I can rule by myself,” he said in relief. “I’ve done my research, and there isn’t any law that says I <em> have </em> to have a spouse in order to be King.”</p><p>“Oh. That’s good then.” He rested against him, his arms still around his waist. “Do Mama and Papa know? About you?”</p><p>“No. No, they don’t know,” he whispered. ‘<em>Though they certainly know about the other part of me I’ve hidden from you,’ </em> he thought mournfully to himself.</p><p>“So it’s just between us.” He smiled a little and looked up at his brother. </p><p>“Yeah. Just between us,” he whispered. He held out his pinky to Connor and winked. “Promise to keep your secret if you keep mine.”</p><p>Connor grinned and eagerly linked his pinky with his brother’s. “Promise,” he whispered as he squeezed as hard as he could.</p><p>“So… how’d you find out you like boys?” he questioned when they settled back against the wall.</p><p>“Oh.” Connor blushed and bit his lip. “You, uh… you know Simon? The boy who hangs out with Josh?”</p><p>“Yeah, I know him,” Richard murmured. “He’s Daniel’s son, right? One of our cooks?”</p><p>“Yeah.” He flushed a deep scarlet and hid his face in his knees. “We’ve been sneaking away to kiss the past few days.”</p><p>Richard gasped and held a hand to his chest. “You’ve had your first kiss already? Con!” He pulled him in for a hug, Connor letting out a startled laugh as he was pulled close.</p><p>“I like him a lot, Ricky,” he whispered as his brother held on tight. “He’s my best friend and he’s so much fun and I… I wanna hang out with him all the time.”</p><p>“And you absolutely can. I don’t see why you couldn’t.”</p><p>“Okay.” He smiled, relieved, and relaxed against his brother.</p><p>“Thank you for telling me, Connor,” Richard whispered as he readjusted his hold on him, pulling them close together, side by side. “For trusting me with your secret.”</p><p>“Thank you for not turning me away,” he whispered, hugging Richard as tight as he could. “I was… I was <em> scared </em>.”</p><p>“About what?”</p><p>“About you not wanting to be my brother anymore if you… if you <em> knew</em>… about me.”</p><p>“I could never turn you away for being who you are, Connor,” he assured him. “Especially since I can relate to how you feel.”</p><p>“Just on a bigger scale,” Connor joked, giggling a little. Richard snickered too and squeezed his arm around his brother.</p><p>“I’ll always love you, Connor,” he whispered. He dared to press a kiss to the top of his head but couldn’t help but inspect his hair for frost after he pulled away.</p><p>“Pinky promise?” he whispered, holding his hand out again. Richard smiled and took it, linking their fingers together.</p><p>“Pinky promise.”</p><p>
  <b>…::-::…</b>
</p><p><b>two years later<br/></b>Connor ran by his brother’s room, pausing only briefly before continuing on. He knew Richard was probably already up and had said his goodbyes to their parents. He slept in and now he was rushing to say his own goodbyes. Richard was going to be in charge while they were gone, and he was both excited and nervous to see his brother take the reins. </p><p>He rounded the corner to the grand hall and saw his parents standing near the doors, their luggage sitting around them.</p><p>“Mom!” he cried as he ran over. She turned just in time to open her arms and catch him, bracing herself so they didn’t fall over.</p><p>“Hi, baby,” she cooed, hugging him tight. “I was worried you’d sleep too late.”</p><p>“Never,” he whispered, squeezing her back just as tight. “I’m going to miss you.”</p><p>“I’ll miss you too, baby,” she said as she pressed a kiss to his forehead. “But we’ll be back before you know it.”</p><p>“Yeah. I’ll see you in two weeks.”</p><p>“Yes, you will,” she assured him.</p><p>“Ma’am?” One of the carriage drivers had arrived to take them to the docks. “We’re ready to load your luggage if that’s alright?”</p><p>“Of course. Go right ahead.” The man nodded and grabbed the first two cases, taking them outside.</p><p>Connor let his mother go so she could talk to all the people helping them and turned to find his father, but Richard was already over there talking to him. He bit his lip and squeezed his arm, not wanting to interrupt.</p><p>“Do you <em> have </em> to go?” Richard asked his father, keeping his voice low as he bowed before him.</p><p>“You’ll be fine, Richie,” he assured him. He placed his hands on his son’s shoulders once he straightened up and squeezed gently. “You’re in charge until I get back. I have the utmost faith in you, my boy.”</p><p>“That makes one of us,” he mumbled.</p><p>“Hey.” He reached up to cup his face and made Richard look at him. “You’re going to be fine, son. I trust you, and I believe in you, and I love you very much.”</p><p>“Thank you, Father,” he whispered, tears coming to his eyes. He was pulled in for a hug and buried his face in his father’s shoulder. “I love you too.”</p><p>Richard pulled away when he felt eyes on him. He looked over his shoulder and saw Connor standing a little ways away. His heart clenched with guilt when he saw his streak of white hair. It had happened years ago, but he would still never forgive himself for what he’d done to his own brother. </p><p>“You should go say goodbye to him,” he whispered to his father. </p><p>“Of course. And <em> you </em> should go say goodbye to your mother.”</p><p>“Alright,” he chuckled. </p><p>Letting go of his father, he stepped away to speak to his mother. Their father had barely looked up at Connor and he had his arms full of him. He laughed and wrapped his arms around him, holding him close.</p><p>“I’m gonna miss you so much,” Connor whispered to him.</p><p>“I’ll miss you too, son,” he whispered back, squeezing him tight. “But I know you’ll be alright. Richard will take care of things around the castle, and you can help when needed. You two will be fine.”</p><p>“I know.” He squeezed him back before pulling away. “We have everything under control here. We’ll keep everything in order for you.”</p><p>“Good. Just try not to set any fires while we’re gone.”</p><p>“Well there goes my evening!” he joked, giggling happily. His father laughed as well and shook his head.</p><p>“Have fun, but be careful, okay? And we’ll see you in two weeks.”</p><p>“See you in two weeks,” he repeated, hugging him one final time before pulling away. </p><p>He looked around for Richard and saw him still with their mother. She was holding his face in her hands and saying something to him, her face stern and yet soft. He nodded and ducked his head and Connor saw her thumb brush over his cheek. Was Richard crying?</p><p>Richard wrapped his arms around himself as he watched her place her shawl around his shoulders, drawing it close as she held her hands over his chest. He sniffled and nodded again before wrapping her up in a hug. Her arms snaked around his back and squeezed him tight, her nails digging into his tunic. </p><p>Finally, he pulled away and moved to stand off to the side by the grand staircase. Connor moved to stand beside him and smiled politely at him. Richard looked down and smiled at him too, if only briefly, fingering their mother’s shawl for comfort. He stuck his pinky out near his hand and Richard slowly took it, linking his own pinky around it. Connor sighed and squeezed, feeling much more at ease.</p><p>Their parents finalized things with the carriage driver and climbed inside. Their mother leaned out and waved at them. “See you in two weeks!”</p><p>“See you in two weeks!” they replied, waving as the carriage drove off.</p><p><b>- - - - -</b> </p><p>News of their ship sinking came two weeks later, on the day they were supposed to return home. A lone survivor of the ship’s crew was washed ashore near the Upper Peninsula. He told the kingdom of the ship’s demise, how waves crashed over it until it went under, taking nearly everything with it.</p><p>The remains of the ship never resurfaced.</p><p>Their caskets were empty, but the stone pillars that marked their graves stood tall and cast a shadow over the boxes. Connor stood between them and bowed his head, a lone tear slipping down his nose. He shifted uncomfortably as the priest went on and on and on about death and how loved ones never truly leave, but Connor had never felt more alone in his life. He looked down at the black cloak that blew gently in the breeze, tickling his ankles. </p><p>The ceremony was peaceful and quiet. A few subjects gave him their condolences, but he didn’t stick around too long after it ended. He didn’t want to be around the empty graves any longer than he needed to.</p><p>He made his way into the castle and roamed the empty halls. He couldn’t smell his mother’s perfume anymore. Nor his father’s cologne. The castle felt completely barren without their presence. And he felt lonely enough with Richard constantly hiding from him.</p><p>He made his way over to his door and stopped outside of it. He hadn’t been at the funeral. He’d barely left the room since they were told of the ship’s sinking. He had a feeling Richard wouldn’t want to see him, but he had to try.</p><p>“Richard?” He gently knocked on his door, trying to keep his tears at bay. “Richard, please. I know you’re in there. People are asking where you’ve been since you weren’t at the funeral.” </p><p>He sniffled and turned around, pressing his back to the door. He slid down until he was sitting, his knees pressed to his chest. He wrapped his arms around his legs and rested his head back against the door, blinking up at the ceiling as his tears threatened to spill.</p><p>“Everyone is saying to have courage,” he said to the ceiling. “And I’m <em> trying</em>, I’m trying <em> so hard</em>, but it’s… it’s <em> so hard</em>.” He wiped a hand over his face, his cheeks suddenly wet.</p><p>“I’m right here for you, Ricky,” he choked out, his tears falling freely. “Please, let me in.”</p><p>Richard hadn’t said anything the entire time he was there, but he swore he heard a choked sob come from the other side of the door.</p><p>“We only have each other now,” he whispered. “It’s… it’s just you and… and me.” He turned his head to look at the door and whimpered, “What are we going to do?”</p><p>Connor sighed, not expecting an answer but he still felt disappointed. He reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a card. His feeling about Richard not wanting to see him had been correct. Luckily, he’d made him a card in preparation. He ran his fingers over the Hank snowman he’d drawn on the front, a sad expression on his face to match his own. He placed it on the floor and slid it under Richard’s door, but only slid it halfway so he’d see when he took it. </p><p>He felt an odd sense of relief when the card moved inside the room almost immediately, another being pushed back in its place. He grabbed the card and noted it felt quite cold. Did Richard have his window open in the middle of winter? He dismissed it as he flipped it over to look at the front. He started crying all over again when he saw Richard had drawn their parents’ graves on the front, two figures standing between them. They were holding hands and had their heads bowed.</p><p>It was them. Together. </p><p>He sobbed and held the card to his chest. Richard still loved him despite their distance.</p><p>Richard held his own card to his chest and silently cried. He had hoped Connor would make him a card, so he’d made him his own in anticipation. He couldn’t leave his room to attend the funeral, his powers were completely out of control. He could at least see the ceremony from his room, so he’d drawn the grave markers, then added himself and his brother between them. But after watching everyone leave, he couldn’t keep his emotions inside anymore. He’d been curled up against his door trying to reign them in, his mother’s scarf wrapped tightly around his shoulders in an attempt to comfort himself, but they literally exploded out of him, leaving trails of ice along the floor and walls, leaving him in the center. The door was frozen shut and there was now snow frozen in midair, suspended by his grief. </p><p>He sucked in a deep breath and opened his eyes to look at Connor’s card. Hank on the front looked as grief stricken as he felt himself. He fingered his mother’s scarf as he opened it up and smiled as he cried, seven simple words written inside:</p><p>
  <em> “Do you want to build a snowman?” </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Coronation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>three years later<br/></b>Connor groaned as he woke, smacking his lips. His mouth was so dry. He sat up and yawned, licking at his lips as his saliva started to moisten his mouth again. He rubbed his eyes and jumped a bit when he heard a knock on his door.</p><p>“Prince Connor?” Miller called out.</p><p>“Yeah?” he groaned, his brain still waking up.</p><p>“Sorry to wake you, sir, but—”</p><p>“No, no, you didn’t,” he fibbed. He stretched and yawned as he said, “I was already awake. I’ve been up for <em> hours</em>.”</p><p>“Alright,” Miller mumbled, not believing him. “Well, it’s time to get ready.”</p><p>Connor blinked and looked over towards the door. “Ready for what?”</p><p>“Your brother’s coronation, sir.”</p><p>“My brother’s… Connor-ation?” he slurred in confusion.</p><p>“Uh… no. His <em> cor</em>-onation,” Miller corrected him.</p><p>“Oh.” He looked away from the door and as he moved to look out the window he saw his dress mannequin out of the corner of his eye. Blinking, he looked over at it, taking in the suit that it was wearing. The dark grey suit jacket complimented the white shirt underneath, silver and blue accents on the shoulders and lapels standing out nicely. He yawned again and rubbed at his eyes to take it in better.</p><p>“Oh!” He gasped and his eyes snapped open when he realized what day it was. “It’s coronation day!” </p><p>He leapt out of bed and ran into the bathroom. He needed to shower and shave and try to tame his messy curls before the gates were opened. He hummed to himself as he cleaned up, bouncing excitedly. He couldn’t wait to meet everyone. He’d only been able to roam the castle grounds since he was six and hadn’t left his home in twelve years. He felt like a hermit, or an agoraphobe. </p><p>But he wasn’t afraid to leave. Connor was far too excited to be afraid. He wasn’t sure if he was excited or gassy from the nerves, but he was somewhere in that zone. He giggled to himself as he worked some product through his hair, enhancing the curls. After slapping on some aftershave and lotion, he returned to his room to get dressed.</p><p>He thrust his coronation uniform on and looked at himself in the mirror, adjusting his hair after it had been disturbed from his shirts and straightened out his lapels. Turning around, he looked over his shoulder to assess how his pants fit. God forbid he have a wardrobe malfunction during the ceremony. </p><p>After deeming himself safe, he turned back around to fully look at himself in the mirror. The dark grey of his suit complimented his pale complexion, and the blue accents really popped and helped him to stand out. No one else would have a suit like his, and for that he was grateful but also… not. As excited as he was to go out and mingle, he was also afraid of being the center of attention. He didn’t want to take the spotlight away from his brother, though he knew he wouldn’t. He wasn’t nearly important enough.</p><p>The only attention he wanted to garner was the attention of a possible suitor. He blushed and bit his lip, ducking his head so he didn’t have to watch himself. </p><p>It wasn’t like he’d been daydreaming of the moment he met his soulmate since he was eight. He’d never ever imagined his soulmate as being a woman. Even if all the stories he read featured men and women falling in love, he’d known from an early age that he never wanted to be with a woman. And after his brief romance with Simon he knew he only liked men. </p><p>Connor sighed and looked back up at his reflection. His cheeks were still a bit red, but he otherwise looked unflustered. He twirled his lock of white hair around his finger and repositioned it, needing the wayward curl to at least look like it was <em> meant </em> to be out of place. After deeming himself acceptable, he left his room and jogged down the hall to go outside. He wanted to be the first one out of the gates as soon as they were opened.</p><p>
  <b>…::-::…</b>
</p><p>Richard looked out his window, watching the people gathering outside the gates. Unlike his brother, he actually <em> had </em> been up for hours, too nervous to sleep, and was already dressed in his coronation uniform. The white looked vibrant in comparison to his platinum hair, but the black on his sleeves and coattails made it even more so. He felt like his dress mannequin. Dressed to impress but there was nothing underneath. No personality. No love or warmth. An imitation of a man. He closed his eyes and took a deep, calming breath.</p><p>“Don’t let them in,” he whispered to himself. “Don’t let them see.”</p><p>He opened his eyes and turned away from the window, looking at his father’s portrait on the library wall from his own coronation. He approached the console table beneath the portrait and looked up at his father, wishing he was there to see him.</p><p>“Be the good boy you always have to be,” he whispered as he gazed at the portrait. He looked down at the candlestick and ornament he’d grabbed to practice taking the scepter and orb later that afternoon. If he was able to hold them without freezing them, perhaps he wouldn’t have to worry about holding the actual scepter and orb later.</p><p>“Conceal,” he whispered as he took off his gloves, still gazing up at his father as he repeated their mantra. “Don’t feel.” </p><p>He put the gloves down on the table and tentatively reached out to pick up the candlestick and ornament. He turned around and mimicked his father’s pose in the portrait, holding his practice items close to his body.</p><p>“Just put on a show,” he told himself, looking down at the items in his hands. “One wrong move and—” He gasped when he felt ice forming against the items. He quickly turned around and put them down, frowning in disappointment as he looked at the pretty patterns that the ice had formed on them. He grabbed his gloves and thrust them back on, his hands trembling slightly.</p><p>“—everyone will know,” he whispered in fear. He looked down at his hands and clenched them into fists, grinding his teeth as he composed himself.</p><p>“But it’s only for today,” he reminded himself. “Just one day. You can handle a day.” He opened his eyes and looked out the window again. The crowd had gotten bigger and he saw another figure standing on the castle side of the gates, bouncing in excitement.</p><p>“Connor?” He stepped closer and snickered when he realized it was indeed his brother, waiting impatiently for the gates to open. </p><p>“Ah, it’s agony to wait,” he whispered to himself, snickering as Connor started to pace. He turned away and went to open his doors, nodding toward the staff stationed there. </p><p>“Tell the guards to open up the gates,” he told them. “Let’s get this over with.”</p><p>“Yes, sir.” They bowed before leaving, allowing Richard to hide in the library for a little while longer.</p><p>“It’s only for today,” he reminded himself. “Conceal. Don’t feel. Don’t let them know. It’s only for today.”</p><p>Connor gasped when the guards stationed outside the gates finally moved. He squealed in delight and ran toward them, waiting as they slowly opened. The crowd outside cheered in excitement. As soon as there was enough space for him to exit, he ran outside, pardoning himself as he bumped into his subjects. He hadn’t been outside the castle gates in so long. He <em> needed </em> to explore.</p><p>He immediately decided to run to the docks. He loved the water and he wanted to be close to it. He ran as fast as he could, wanting to reach the water’s edge before he had to go back inside. </p><p>His entire face lit up as it came into view. He let out a soft laugh of delight and surged forward, determined to reach it as quickly as he could. Unfortunately, he wasn’t looking where he was going and he ran into something and was thrown backward. He landed in a pile of buckets the dock workers no doubt used for holding fish, one landing on his head. It was thankfully empty, but it still smelled <em> absolutely horrid</em>.</p><p>“Hey!” he cried, annoyed not for being knocked over but for being interrupted before he could reach the water.</p><p>“I’m so sorry!” a man said from above him. Connor groaned and pushed the bucket off his head, praying his hair wasn’t ruined. He squinted against the sunlight as a figure approached. </p><p>“Are you hurt?” the voice asked. Connor blinked as his eyes adjusted and noticed a hand was held out in front of him. He looked up at the man it belonged to and struggled to keep his jaw from dropping. The most gorgeous man he’d ever seen was standing in front of him, offering to help him up. Icy blue eyes stared down at him as they checked him over, and dark brown curls flowed over his shoulders. He noted that only half of his hair was tied back into a neat bun while the rest of his hair was given free reign to do as it pleased.</p><p>“<em>Heyyy</em>,” he greeted him, chuckling nervously. He took his hand and allowed him to pull him up to his feet. “I… yeah… no. No, I’m okay.”</p><p>“Are you sure?” the man asked, reaching out to take the bucket fully off Connor’s head. He flushed a bright red. How had he not realized he was still wearing it?</p><p>“Yeah,” Connor mumbled when the stranger looked back at him after sitting the bucket on the ground. “I just… wasn’t looking where I was going. But I’m alright.” The stranger gently pulled him away from the pile of buckets and closer to a gorgeous palomino, their coat shining like gold under the sun.</p><p>“I’m great, actually,” Connor added once he’d checked to make sure his coronation outfit wasn’t ruined.</p><p>“Thank goodness.” The man smiled at Connor and he felt his heart skip a beat as he stared into the man’s icy blue eyes. He pulled away, dropping Connor’s hand, and bowed before him.</p><p>“Prince Elijah of the Upper Peninsula,” he said in introduction. Connor smiled and returned the bow as the man he now knew as Elijah stood up.</p><p>“Prince Connor of Detroit.”</p><p>“Prince Con—?” He gasped and dropped to his knees, his head bowed as he knelt before Connor. Connor took a step back, his face flushing again as Elijah spoke to his feet. “I’d like to formally apologize for hitting the Prince of Detroit with my horse… and for every moment after.”</p><p>“No. No, no. It’s fine,” Connor assured him. “I’m not <em> that </em> Prince. I mean, if you’d hit my brother Richard, that would be—” He grimaced and shook his head. Elijah stood back up and took his horse’s reins, needing to ground himself as he tried not to combust from mortification. Connor smiled at the gorgeous palomino.</p><p>“What’s his name?” Connor asks, hoping to ease the tension.</p><p>“This is Chloe,” Elijah said, brushing a hand down her neck. The horse nickered softly and leaned into the touch. “She’s been my best friend the past five years.”</p><p>“It’s nice to meet you, Chloe,” Connor said, holding his hand out for her to sniff before petting her nose. She snuffled as he pet her, butting her nose harder into his hand. Elijah chuckled and kept petting her.</p><p>“She likes you,” he hummed. “That’s a compliment coming from her.”</p><p>“Ah.” He smiled and nodded, his hand traveling up to scratch at her cheek. “Thanks, girl.”</p><p>Elijah smiled at the sight. He hadn’t seen Chloe take to someone so quickly before. He heard some bells go off in the distance, but dismissed them. The sight before him was much more important.</p><p>“Oh!” Connor gasped and pulled away, breaking the spell. “The bells. The coronation! I better go. I have to… I have to go.”</p><p>“Do you need a ride?” Elijah offered, gesturing to Chloe. “We can get you there in no time at all.”</p><p>“I… would appreciate that, actually.” </p><p>“Alright.” Elijah tossed the reins over Chloe’s head and quickly hopped up. He adjusted his position on the saddle before reaching out for Connor’s hand. “Pony Express to Detroit Castle, ready to depart,” he joked. Connor laughed and took his hand, hopping up to sit behind him. He carefully adjusted himself and placed his hands on Elijah’s waist.</p><p>“Let’s go.” Elijah nodded and clicked his tongue, Chloe taking off at a gentle trot to take them up to the castle. Connor tightened his grip on Elijah’s hips as they trotted along, smiling at people as they rode past.</p><p>They rode up to the church and Connor directed Elijah to ride around back. That way they’d be out of sight, but closer to the private entrance. Once Chloe came to a stop, Connor eased his grip on Elijah and moved back to give him room to get off. He hopped off easily and held onto the reins so Connor could get off safely.</p><p>“I’ll see you inside?” Connor asked as he hopped off.</p><p>“Yeah. I’ll see you inside.”</p><p>“Alright. See you soon!” He waved as he ran off, heading for the private entrance to the church. His brother was about to be crowned King and he was almost late.</p><p>He ran inside and headed for the back room. Richard was already there waiting, pacing around and wringing his hands. His cape trailed behind him but he never tripped over it as he back-tracked.</p><p>“Richard!” Connor ran over and Richard’s head snapped up, his eyes wide with panic.</p><p>“Connor!” He opened his arms and let Connor run into them, wrapping him up in a hug. “I thought you weren’t going to make it. Thank the gods you’re here.”</p><p>“Sorry, Ricky. I’m sorry,” he whispered, hugging him tight. “I lost track of time and I got caught up talking to someone. But he gave me a ride here, so I wouldn’t be late.”</p><p>“Oh? You met someone?” Richard pulled away and held Connor by the shoulders at arm’s length. “What’s his name?”</p><p>“Prince Elijah of the Upper Peninsula,” he whispered, his face flushing as he pictured his face. </p><p>“One of the UP princes?” He grinned and dropped his hands to take Connor’s, the leather of his gloves soft against Connor’s palms. “Which one is he?”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“Well, there are quite a few of them. Do you know what his birth order is?”</p><p>“No. We… we didn’t get that far in the introductions.” He flushed a little further before pulling away. “That’s not important right now. Let me get a look at you.” </p><p>Richard stepped back and adjusted his cape so Connor could walk around him. He held his hands in front of his chest, nervously wringing them together as Connor assessed him. When he made his way back to Richard’s front, he reached up and adjusted his collar, making it stand up a little taller to better frame his neck.</p><p>“There,” he murmured, smiling at his brother. “Now you’re perfect.”</p><p>“Fit for a king?” he asked, his voice just a whisper.</p><p>“Definitely.”</p><p>Richard sighed and nodded, dropping his hands. Connor took them and squeezed hard, hoping to ground him a bit.</p><p>“You’re gonna be great, Ricky,” he whispered. “I’ll be right beside you the entire time, okay? If you feel like you might start to panic, just look at me and match my breathing, alright?”</p><p>“Alright,” Richard’s voice still low as he squeezed his brother’s hands again before letting go.</p><p>“I’ll see you out there, Ricky,” Connor murmured. “Good luck.”</p><p>“Thanks, Con,” he said softly as Connor left to take his spot at the altar. He turned to the window and looked out at the landscape. He sucked in a deep breath and let it out slowly, ignoring how a small puff of ice came with it and fogged the window.</p><p>“Conceal, don’t feel,” he mumbled to himself. “Don’t let it show.”</p><p>He closed his eyes and counted ten slow, deep breaths. When he opened his eyes he felt much better, though he knew he would feel different once he got in front of his subjects.</p><p>“Your Highness?” Miller came into the room and Richard turned to smile at him.</p><p>“Is it time?”</p><p>“Yes, sir,” he confirmed. “Are you ready?”</p><p>“As I’ll ever be.” He took one more deep breath before following Miller from the room. He laced his fingers and held his hands down low, walking deliberately slowly as he followed Miller into the altar room. </p><p>Connor was already up there, standing tall and holding his hands behind his back. He smiled when he saw Richard walk in and held his chin a little higher. Richard looked out at the crowd and swallowed. The organ music began to drown out as he felt his breath quicken. He turned his gaze to Connor and he could tell by Connor’s wide eyes he knew what was going on. </p><p>He sucked in a slow breath, his chest rising and expanding as he drew air into his lungs. Richard mirrored it as he made his way down the aisle, watching Connor the entire time. By the time he’d made it to the altar, he felt much calmer. He looked at Connor and smiled gratefully. Connor nodded and turned to face the crowd, smiling at someone there. Richard smirked, having a sneaking suspicion Connor had spotted the man he’d told him about.</p><p>The bishop began speaking to the crowd, but Richard tuned him out. He needed to focus on staying calm. If he was calm then his powers were under control. And if his powers were under control then he wouldn’t be discovered. He’d be safe.</p><p>“Please, kneel,” the bishop said, breaking through his focus. Richard sucked in a breath and did as instructed. He closed his eyes and breathed deep as a crown was placed on his head. He opened his eyes and stood up, the weight of the crown oddly comfortable on his head.</p><p>The bishop turned and grabbed the pillow the orb and scepter were resting on. Richard gulped and stared at the objects.</p><p>Moment of truth.</p><p>He reached forward for them, but the bishop quietly cleared his throat. Richard froze and looked up at him quizzically.</p><p>“Your Majesty, the gloves,” he whispered, nodding down at his hands. Richard gulped and looked down at the blue leather protecting his hands. Then he looked over to Connor who nodded encouragingly. Swallowing around the nervous lump forming in his throat, he slowly pulled them off. He set them on the pillow and carefully picked up the orb before grabbing the scepter. </p><p>He turned to face their audience, his eyes wide as he tried not to freeze the sacred objects. The bishop was saying something to the audience, probably the last of the coronation speech, but he was far too focused on not exposing himself to focus on it all. He wished he could look at Connor to keep calm, but that would go against the ceremony.</p><p>He gasped when he felt his hands cool down. He glanced down and saw he was starting to freeze everything. He quickly turned around and placed them back on the pillow and thrust his gloves back on, just as the bishop declared him King.</p><p>“King Richard of Detroit!” the crowd cheered, applauding him as he turned back around to face them. He sighed and managed to smile out at his subjects and guests. He’d done it. He’d survived.</p><p>Now he just had to make it through the rest of the night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Celebration</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Richard walked into the great hall, smiling as the springy, celebratory music wafted around him. Their guests danced and chatted with each other, mingling with the other dignitaries. Richard couldn’t help but smile as he watched from the sidelines. He already felt so much more relaxed since leaving the church. He’d survived the coronation, now all he had to do was mingle for a few hours and everyone would leave and he’d be alone again.</p><p>He nodded to Miller and who then nodded to the musicians. The trumpets began to play Detroit’s anthem, alerting their guests to prepare for his arrival.</p><p>“King Richard of Detroit,” Miller announced. Richard smiled and walked out to the center of the stage area where the thrones sat. The crowd politely applauded and he relaxed, holding his hands down by his waist. He felt oddly calm after his panic earlier. Perhaps he’d survive the night without having to hide.</p><p>“Prince Connor of Detroit,” Miller announced after Richard took his place. Connor grinned and walked into the room, moving to stand next to his brother. The crowd clapped for him too and the music soon began again. They resumed their dancing and mingling, leaving Connor and Richard to observe for the time being.</p><p>“Hey,” Richard murmured to Connor, smiling down at him.</p><p>“Hey,” he murmured back, sparing him a glance as he searched the room for Elijah.</p><p>“Thank you for your help earlier,” Richard whispered. “I… I don’t think I would have made it down that aisle without you.”</p><p>“You’re welcome, Ricky.” Connor turned his full attention to him and smiled. “I’m happy to help.”</p><p>“Well, thank you.” He smiled and turned to observe the crowd. “You look wonderful, by the way,” he added.</p><p>“Oh. Thank you.” Connor blushed a little and rubbed a hand down the back of his neck. “You look wonderfuller.” He flushed deeper when he realized what he’d said and scrambled to fix his words. “I mean! Not fuller! You don’t look fuller. You look more wonderful.”</p><p>Richard giggled and shook his head. “Thank you, Con,” he snickered. </p><p>Connor nodded and cleared his throat, looking out at the celebration.</p><p>“So… <em> this </em> is what a party looks like?” Richard murmured as he watched their guests dancing.</p><p>“It’s warmer than I thought,” Connor said, gently tugging at the collar of his jacket as he fake gasped for breath. Richard snickered again at his antics and shook his head. Connor smiled in return, happy to have made his brother laugh. </p><p>Richard looked back out to the crowd and Connor couldn’t help but watch him. They may have been closer since his coming out, but there was still so much distance between them. There was so much he wanted to say, but he didn’t know where to start. All he knew was that he wanted to know why Richard had shut him out for so long when they were kids.</p><p>“Your Majesty,” Miller interrupted before Connor could think of how to start the conversation he desperately wanted to have. He sighed and looked at the man and the woman standing just to his right. “Duchess Amanda Stern of Wasptown.”</p><p>“It’s <em> Wispton</em>,” Amanda scoffed, scowling at Miller.</p><p>“Apologies, madam,” he murmured, but Richard could tell he wasn’t sincere. Wispton may have been their closest partner in trade, but there was something about the woman that Richard didn’t trust.</p><p>“Your Majesty,” the Duchess said, curtseying to both him and Connor. “As your closest partner in trade, it seems only fitting that I offer you your first dance as king.”</p><p>“Ah.” Richard smiled politely as she stood up, holding out a hand to him. “Thank you. Only… I don’t dance.”</p><p>“Oh.” The Duchess huffed and withdrew her hand, her lower lip sticking out.</p><p>“But my brother does,” Richard added, smirking over at Connor.</p><p>“What?” Connor looked over just as Amanda’s face brightened. </p><p>“Ah. Of course.” She bowed respectfully before reaching out for Connor’s hand. “It would be an honor, young prince.”</p><p>“Go on,” Richard whispered, nodding to the duchess. </p><p>“I… would be honored,” Connor mumbled, still scowling at Richard as he took Amanda’s hand.</p><p>“Lucky you,” she cooed as she took him out to the dance floor. Connor reluctantly followed, shooting Richard a dirty look over his shoulder.</p><p>“Sorry,” Richard whispered in apology. He bit his lip and watched as Connor was dragged to the center of the dance floor where he and the Duchess began to dance together.</p><p>“Do let me know if you swoon, dear boy,” Amanda joked as they danced. “I’ll be sure to catch you.”</p><p>Connor laughed as sincerely as he could, but he knew he wasn’t in any danger of swooning. Though he wondered why the duchess didn’t know about his sexuality given they were such close trade partners. Unless she was purposefully ignoring his sexuality? Regardless, there was something about the woman he just didn’t like.</p><p>“So, how does it feel to have the gates open?” Amanda asked Connor as they twirled around the dance floor. Connor frowned a little. That was an odd way to start a conversation.</p><p>“It’s been great,” he answered honestly. “It’s been so wonderful meeting everyone.”</p><p>“Yes, it’s so great to have the gates open,” she agreed. “But why were they shut in the first place? Do <em> you </em> know the reason?”</p><p>“Uh… no,” he stammered, eyeing her suspiciously. “They’ve been shut since I was a kid, so I don’t know what happened.”</p><p>“Hmm. Pity.” She sniffed derisively and continued to dance with him. Occasionally she stepped on his toes, but Connor couldn’t tell if she did it on purpose or not.</p><p>Finally, the song ended and he and Amanda pulled apart. He bowed to her out of respect before limping back over to Richard.</p><p>“You owe me,” he whispered as he made his way to stand beside him.</p><p>“That’s fair,” he laughed. “You alright though?”</p><p>“I think she might have sprained my toes,” he groaned, shifting from foot to foot to check. “Otherwise, I’ve never been better.” He gazed back out at the crowd as the music began again, smiling as their guests enjoyed themselves. “This is so nice. I wish it could be like this all the time.”</p><p>“Me too,” Richard whispered truthfully. He smiled as he watched everyone dance and chatter, but it quickly fell as he looked down at his hands. He could never have a normal life with his powers acting up the way they did. He didn’t have control. He was a danger to everyone in his life.</p><p>Especially Connor.</p><p>“But it can’t,” he muttered to his hands.</p><p>“What?” Connor looked over, frowning at him. “Why not? If we—”</p><p>“It just <em> can’t</em>,” Richard said more forcefully than he meant to, his gaze snapping over to Connor. He saw his brother’s face fall and felt even more guilt wash over him, his body chilling from the inside out. </p><p>“Excuse me for a moment,” Connor said stiffly, trying not to let his brother see how hurt he was. He stepped away from him and made his way through the crowd. He needed to eat his feelings, so he headed for the buffet, hoping to get to the chocolate fountain before it was drained.</p><p>A dancer bumped into him before he could make it, knocking him over and into two other people before he tumbled toward the floor. Someone caught his wrist before he could completely topple over and held him steady so he could catch his breath. He groaned and blinked against the bright lights on the ceiling that were now shining directly in his eyes.</p><p>“Glad I caught you,” a familiar voice said above him. Connor blinked and when his eyes readjusted to the harsh light, he smiled warmly as Elijah came into focus. He looked ethereal with the lights shining behind him, a soft glow around his hair making it look gold. Connor couldn’t help but notice he held a glass of a dark, amber liquid in his other hand and he was impressed Elijah had been able to catch him without spilling his drink.</p><p>“Elijah,” he breathed in relief. He gasped when Elijah hoisted him up with ease, skillfully placing his drink on a passing waiter’s tray. His hand slid around to the small of Connor’s back and Connor couldn’t stop the blush from rising to his cheeks as he was spun around to the dance floor again. They immediately spun into a waltz as the music swelled and Connor felt his entire body warm up in Elijah’s embrace.</p><p>Richard watched them from his spot by the throne, from which he had yet to move. A small smile tugged at his lips seeing his brother look so happy and enjoying himself for once. He cast his gaze around the room and immediately brightened when he saw a face he hadn’t seen in a long time.</p><p>“Simon!” </p><p>The blonde jumped at his voice and turned away from the young man he was speaking to. His face brightened as well when he saw Richard walking toward him.</p><p>“Richard!” he said as he got closer, smiling wide as he bowed before him. “It’s so great to see you again!”</p><p>“It’s great to see you too, Simon,” he said honestly. “How have you been? We haven’t seen you since your family moved away. Connor was rather devastated to see you go.”</p><p>“Well, it was quite devastating for me as well, and quite an adjustment when we transferred to the Manfred kingdom,” he answered, chuckling a little as he looked over at the man he was with. “But Markus helped ease my anxieties almost immediately. He has a very calming presence.”</p><p>“Ah! Prince Markus.” Richard bowed to him and Markus did the same. “Wonderful to meet you at last.”</p><p>“The pleasure is all mine, your Majesty.” Markus smiled at him and Richard’s eyes widened when he noticed the man’s own were two different colors.</p><p>“Oh! Heterochromia! I’ve read about this,” he gushed in excitement. “I never thought I’d get to meet someone with the mutation in person. Oh! I apologize. How rude of me.” He covered his mouth with his hands before dropping them to his sides, a soft blush dusting his cheeks. </p><p>“It’s quite alright, your Majesty,” Markus assured him with a laugh. “My father likes to say I got all my mother’s genes on my green side, and his on my blue. I’m the perfect blend of the two of them.”</p><p>Richard huffed a small laugh, still slightly embarrassed at his outburst. “Ah. How wise of him,” he said after a moment. “How is Carl doing these days? Was he well enough to make the trip?”</p><p>“His health is still declining, but he’s fairing well,” Markus told him. “Unfortunately he was not well enough to come to your coronation, but I assured him I would regale him with all the tales of the evening.”</p><p>“And your brother… Leonard?” Richard asked, wracking his brain for the correct name.</p><p>“Leo is at home watching over our father,” Markus explained. “But that’s probably for the best seeing as he’s… not been well himself.”</p><p>“Oh, dear.” Richard held a hand over his heart, his brow creased with concern. “Is he alright?”</p><p>“It’s nothing serious,” Markus sighed. “He’s just… fallen in with some ill-reputes and has developed quite an addiction for some dangerous substances.”</p><p>“Oh.” Richard frowned and Simon hung his head. “Oh, that’s not good. I do hope he manages to kick this awful habit and save himself from an early death.”</p><p>“As do I. As do I,” Markus agreed. He sighed and straightened up, running a hand over his short, cropped hair before smiling over at Simon. “But I at least was able to come and brought some wonderful company with me.”</p><p>“Markus,” Simon giggled, a blush dusting across his nose. “You flatter me.”</p><p>“Oh, I see.” Richard smiled at them and nodded. “You’re together, aren’t you?”</p><p>“We are, yes,” Simon confirmed. “Though it’s not exactly public knowledge yet, so we would appreciate your discretion.”</p><p>“Of course,” he said, nodding politely. “Your relationship is safe with me.”</p><p>“Thank you, Richard.” Simon reached for him and gently squeezed his arm. “And congratulations. The coronation was beautiful. You and Connor both looked so handsome up on the stage.”</p><p>“Oh. Thank you, Simon.” Richard blushed at the praise, feeling the back of his neck heat up. </p><p>“Where is Connor, anyway?” Simon asked, looking around the room. “I’d love to see him again after so long.”</p><p>“Last I saw he was dancing with another young dignitary.” He gazed around the room as well and frowned when he didn’t see him. “Perhaps he’s gone to find some peace and quiet. Lord knows I wouldn’t mind some as well after being around so many people.”</p><p>“That’s understandable,” Markus laughed. “I appreciate my alone time as best I can these days. With father’s ill health and Leo not in the right mindset to take care of the kingdom, the burden has fallen upon my shoulders. But father always said I’d be the one to take over when he passed. Leo has never been interested in ruling, despite being the first-born. So I’ve been training for this since I was a boy.”</p><p>“Your Majesty?” Miller approached and looked apologetic for interrupting Richard yet again. “Pardon for the interruption, but some of the other dignitaries would like a word.”</p><p>“Of course, Miller.” He turned back to Markus and smiled. “Well, duty calls. I hope to see the two of you again before the night is over.”</p><p>“We’ll do our best.” Simon grinned and bowed before him, Markus as well, before Richard turned away to follow Miller to some of the other officials at the party. </p><p>
  <b>…::-::…</b>
</p><p>Connor hummed as he bit into one of the chocolate covered strawberries Elijah had brought along with them. They’d found a secluded area out in the gardens and were having a picnic of sorts. They’d gathered food from the buffet and Connor even took a tray of drinks from one of the waiters. After they’d gathered everything, he took Elijah to his favorite spot on the castle grounds: a hidden alcove in the gardens where he’d placed a table and a couple of chairs. They’d placed the food around the table and were picking at it as they talked.</p><p>“This is quite an incredible spot, Connor,” Elijah said as he looked around the space. “Very lush. Very… peaceful.”</p><p>“I love it here,” Connor sighed in content. “This is my zen area, where I come to relax or when I need some space to think. Not many people are allowed to come back here.”</p><p>“Does that make me special?” Elijah teased as he took a sip of his drink.</p><p>“Incredibly,” Connor said honestly. “So consider yourself lucky.”</p><p>“Oh, I do,” Elijah laughed. He reached for a strawberry just as Connor did, their fingers brushing against one another’s. </p><p>“Oh. Sorry.” Connor pulled his hand away, his face flushed. He hoped it was just from the alcohol and not from the contact.</p><p>“No, don’t apologize. The fault was mine.” Elijah grabbed a strawberry and held it out to Connor. “Here. You can have this one.”</p><p>“Are you sure?” Connor bit his bottom lip and looked at Elijah. “You were reaching for it too.”</p><p>“I’m sure. Please. Take it.” He smiled warmly and Connor’s blush warmed up again as he reached out to take it. He couldn’t help but notice that some chocolate had melted onto Elijah’s palm as his body heat had warmed it slightly. Elijah followed his gaze and licked the chocolate off his skin, Connor’s eyes widening at his bold action. He stuffed the strawberry in his mouth before he could comment and grabbed a flute of champagne to wash it down with.</p><p>“So,” Elijah said as he reached for his own drink as if he hadn’t just flustered Connor beyond coherency, “what do you do for fun around here? You said the gates have been closed for your entire life, right? What did you do to stave off the boredom?”</p><p>“Oh, I read, mostly,” Connor said after he chugged his drink. He cleared his throat and sat the empty flute on the tray before reaching for another. “Or I’d explore the grounds. Which is how I found this place.”</p><p>“Your Zen Garden,” Elijah joked. Connor giggled and nodded.</p><p>“That’s a good name for it. I like that.”</p><p>“Thanks.” Elijah smiled proudly and grabbed a small sandwich from the pile of food.</p><p>“When I was younger, I’d skate around the freshly waxed halls in my socks, pretending I was ice skating,” Connor continued, smiling at the memory. “I often had the whole parlor to myself to slide.” He held his hands out as if he was gliding and accidentally knocked the sandwich out of Elijah’s hand. “Oh! Sorry!”</p><p>“It’s alright,” he laughed as he picked up the pieces. “Perhaps we can go feed this to the animals so it doesn’t go to waste?”</p><p>“An excellent idea.” Connor grinned and stood up, taking his flute of champagne with him. “The rest of the food can wait here. We shouldn’t be too long.”</p><p>Elijah nodded and followed Connor out of the gardens. The prince took them to a pond nearby, where some ducks were still swimming around and nibbling at the algae growing on the surface of the water.</p><p>“Ladies and gentleman!” Connor called out to them as they approached. “I bring you snacks!”</p><p>A couple of ducks raised their heads and quacked in excitement. They swam over, wings flapping wildly and splashing the pair with water. Connor laughed and knelt down to pet the two ducks, who eagerly accepted his affection.</p><p>“They like you,” Elijah said, impressed at how tame they were.</p><p>“I’ve been taking care of them for a while,” Connor explained. “Found them when they were just eggs, abandoned in the nest. They’ve imprinted on me, and so now they’re my children.”</p><p>“Ah. I see.” Elijah chuckled and shook his head. “Well, <em> Dad </em>, here. Feed your kids.” He held out the pieces of the sandwich to Connor and he gladly took them, blushing slightly from Elijah’s teasing. The ducks quacked loudly when they saw the bread, but Connor gently shushed them. </p><p>“Patient,” he told them as he set the bread, meat, and cheese on the pond wall. “Wait.” The two ducks swam in circles as they waited, growing restless. After getting everything sorted so each duck had a bit of everything, Connor stood up and said, “Okay.”</p><p>The ducks immediately surged forward and gobbled up the food. Elijah laughed as he watched, shaking his head incredulously. </p><p>“I can’t believe you have them trained that well! That’s amazing!”</p><p>“Thank you.” Connor beamed with pride and waved at the ducks before they swam away, their bellies satisfied for the moment. “They’ve come a long way.”</p><p>“Have you named them?”</p><p>“I tried not to in the beginning.” He giggled and shook his head. “I thought I’d be able to just let them go and live their lives being wild ducks like they were born to be. But I got attached, and I just couldn’t give them up. So, yes, I’ve named them.” He giggled again and pointed to the light brown duck.</p><p>“I call her Ripple, because she always made little ripples in the water even when she wasn’t swimming. And her sister I’ve called Echo, because she always copies whatever her sister does,” he explained. </p><p>“Looks like she has some blue feathers around her head there,” Elijah murmured as he watched them swim around.</p><p>“Yes. She’s a rare blue-headed mallard,” Connor said proudly. “They’re both mallards, but some mutation in Echo gave her the blue feathers around her head. Though the males traditionally have green heads. So I’ve concluded that she’s possibly a mixture of the two. She’s never laid any eggs though, so I don’t believe she’s capable of it.”</p><p>“Fascinating.” Elijah crouched down to watch the two swim around. He smiled at them when Ripples’s head swiveled around to stare at him.</p><p>“Careful,” Connor warned him. He placed a hand on his shoulder before Ripple could move, letting her know Ellijah was a person he trusted. “She’s very protective of her sister. So don’t move too close and you should be alright.”</p><p>“Thanks.” Elijah reached up to pat Connor’s hand, but didn’t remove it as they continued to watch the ducks. Connor blushed and couldn’t help but stare at his hand as it dwarfed his own. He’d never thought of his hands as small before, but Elijah’s hands looked massive over his.</p><p>Elijah suddenly looked up and caught Connor staring. He smirked and followed his gaze, purposefully squeezing his fingers over Connor’s to tease him. Connor sucked in a deep breath and forced himself to look away, staring down at the pond water instead.</p><p>“Hey,” Elijah murmured softly as he stood up. He took Connor’s hand off his shoulder but still held onto it, squeezing it gently. Connor ducked his head further, not wanting to face his lack of social skills head on.</p><p>Elijah reached out to touch his face, but his hand paused in midair when his gaze caught something else. He reached instead for the rogue lock of hair that had fallen in Connor’s face and ran a finger down the thick strand of white going through it.</p><p>“What’s this?” he asked curiously. Connor sighed in relief, thankful for a distraction.</p><p>“I was born with it,” he explained. “I’m not sure why it’s the only streak I have, but when I was a kid I used to pretend I was kissed by a troll and its magic changed my hair where it kissed me.”</p><p>“Well, I like it,” Elijah said sincerely. He gently brushed the lock of hair back and tried to tuck it away, but Connor’s hair refused to cooperate. The prince blushed and ducked his head again, the offending lock of hair falling across his eyes.</p><p>“Thanks,” Connor mumbled after a moment. He flexed his fingers in Elijah’s grip and felt his cheeks heat up a bit more. “Um… shall we go back to the garden? We still have some desserts to eat.”</p><p>“Sure. Sounds good, Con.” Connor immediately relaxed at the nickname. Richard still called him that from time to time, but it felt nice to hear it from someone else.</p><p>“My brother calls me that sometimes,” he said as he took him back to his hidden alcove. “I don’t think anyone but him has called me that.”</p><p>“Oh. I’m sorry. I can call you something else if you’d like?”</p><p>“I mean… you can if you want,” Connor muttered. “But I don’t mind if you call me ‘Con.’”</p><p>“Well, I’m asking because <em> all </em> my brothers call me Eli, and I hate it,” Elijah explained. “So I was just offering to give you another nickname in case it had bad connotations for you.”</p><p>“Oh. That’s sweet of you.” Connor beamed at him as they made their way past the rose wall. “But you can still call me that if you want. And I can call you something like ‘Li’ or ‘Lijah’ if you’d like.”</p><p>“‘Li is good. I like that one.” </p><p>“Okay. I’ll call you ‘Li.” Connor smiled at him again before turning away to take them into his secret garden.</p><p>“Thanks, Con.”</p><p>“It’s my pleasure, ‘Li.” He giggled at the nickname and squeezed Elijah’s hand before letting go so he could grab another strawberry. They both sat down at the table and picked at the food once more as they chatted.</p><p>“So,” Connor said after he ate his third strawberry, “you said <em> all </em> your brothers call you Eli? How many brothers do you have exactly?”</p><p>“<em>Twelve </em> older brothers,” he groaned, frowning a bit before he could stop himself. “And there are two sets of twins as well.”</p><p>“Jesus Christ!” Connor gasped, sitting back to take that in. “<em>Twelve? </em> How in the hell—”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Elijah laughed. “We get along well enough now, but three of them pretended I was invisible for <em> two years </em> when I was five.”</p><p>“God, that sounds horrible.” Elijah shrugged and picked up another sandwich. </p><p>“It’s what brothers do,” he said as an explanation.</p><p>“Yeah, I know that all too well,” Connor mumbled as he looked down at his hands. “Ricky and I were close when we were kids, but then one day he just… shut me out. We got a bit better after I… after I told him I was gay... but there’s still some sort of wedge between us that’s keeping us apart.”</p><p>“Oh. I’m sorry to hear that, Connor.” He reached across the table for Connor’s hand. He reluctantly let him take it, unsure of how he was going to react to the knowledge of his orientation. “How old were you when you told him?”</p><p>“Thirteen,” he whispered. He was still staring down at his lap, not wanting to see the look on Elijah’s face. He was about to be rejected, he could tell. </p><p>
  <em> “Connor, you’re great… but I don’t like guys.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Connor, I like you, but I don’t like you like that.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Connor, I’m not gay, but I’d still like to be your friend.” </em>
</p><p>“I was fourteen when I first figured out I liked both men and women,” Elijah whispered back. Connor blinked and looked up at him then, hope shining in his eyes. Did he actually have a shot?</p><p>“You…” he whispered in shock. “You’re…?”</p><p>“I believe the term is bisexual, yes,” Elijah whispered, smiling softly at him. </p><p>“So you—?”</p><p>“Find you attractive? Yes.”</p><p>“Oh!” Connor blushed so fast his head swam. “I… I didn’t mean…”</p><p>“It’s alright, Con,” Elijah laughed. He reached out with his other hand and tentatively pressed it against Connor’s cheek. He leaned into the touch and sighed, closing his eyes.</p><p>“For the record,” Elijah whispered, “I’d never shut you out.” Connor grinned and opened his eyes, allowing himself to openly stare into Elijah’s.</p><p>“Can I say something crazy?” he whispered.</p><p>“Of course. I love crazy,” Elijah whispered back.</p><p>Connor nodded and sat up, Elijah’s hand falling off his face to rest on his knee. He blushed a little more before gathering his wits about him.</p><p>“All my life has been a series of doors in my face,” he began. “Sometimes quite literally.” They both snickered at that. “But then suddenly I bump into <em> you </em>. Again, quite literally.”</p><p>Elijah laughed and shook his head. “I’m still sorry about that,” he mumbled, his cheeks flushing pink with embarrassment. “But I was thinking the same thing, Con. Because I’ve been searching my whole life to find my own place. And maybe it’s the party talking, or the champagne… but with you? I think I’ve found my place. And it’s <em> nothing </em> like I’ve ever known before.”</p><p>Connor grinned so wide his cheeks hurt. He squeezed Elijah’s hand and nodded frantically, unable to speak for fear of crying with joy. He felt <em> seen </em> for the first time since Simon and his family had moved away. Someone he liked actually liked him back. He couldn’t believe his luck.</p><p>“You know, it’s crazy,” Elijah murmured as he scooted forward.</p><p>“What?” Connor managed to choke out, his eyes blurred with unshed tears. He caught some movement from the corner of his eye and blinked, the tears slipping down his cheeks so he could see.</p><p>“I feel like we could already finish each other’s—”</p><p>“Sandwiches!” Connor shouted, standing up rather abruptly and knocking his chair down. </p><p>“What?” Elijah stood as well and turned around to see what Connor was shouting at. He burst out into laughter when he saw the ducks had returned and were stealing some of the small sandwiches that he’d left on the tray.</p><p>“Ripple! Echo! No!” Connor tried to shoo them away, but all that did was force the ducks to flee with the two sandwiches they’d already nabbed. Elijah could swear they were laughing and not quacking as they waddled away as fast as their little legs could take them.</p><p>“‘Li! Help me!” Connor cried as he chased after them. </p><p>“Con, wait!” Elijah raced after him, following him out of the alcove and toward the pond. “Why can’t they just eat them?”</p><p>“Because I have them on a special diet and they <em> know this! </em>” he shouted in explanation, though he was more shouting at the ducks than at Elijah.</p><p>“Maybe it can be a cheat day?” Elijah offered as they raced around a flower bed full of tulips. </p><p>“No!” Connor argued. He chased the ducks around the pond and just barely managed stopping himself from falling in. “They already ate their cheat sandwich! No more!”</p><p>Ripple quacked in annoyance around her sandwich and broke away from Echo.</p><p>“Shit! ‘Li! Follow Ripple! I’ll get Echo!” Connor shouted as he turned to chase the other duck. Elijah nodded and went after the smaller duck, following her as she ran toward the rose bushes. He could hear Connor shouting nearby, but he couldn’t quite tell where he was. </p><p>“Echo! Stop! Come back here! Naughty! Give me that sandwich!”</p><p>Elijah couldn’t help but laugh. They were being absolutely ridiculous, chasing ducks around a garden for two pieces of a sandwich. </p><p>“Echo! Stop!” Connor suddenly careened around the corner and gasped when he saw Elijah heading right for him. “Shit!”</p><p>Elijah managed to dodge Connor, but he spun around and landed in one of the rose bushes. Connor swerved to avoid stepping on Ripple and wound up sprawled across Elijah. He groaned and tried to push himself up, but wound up digging his hands into some thorns. He hissed and pulled them away, inspecting the small cuts.</p><p>“Elijah?” he asked the man beneath him. “Are you alright?”</p><p>“I’m okay,” he answered, gazing up at Connor with a dreamy smile on his face. “I don’t think I got cut up too badly.”</p><p>“Oh, no.” Connor whined as he looked down at Elijah’s suit. There were some small rips in the material from the thorns now. “Your coat…”</p><p>“Can be replaced, Con,” he assured him. He reached up and touched his fingertips to Connor’s forehead, gently pressing against a spot near his right temple. Connor hissed slightly at the contact and jerked his head away.</p><p>“Sorry,” Elijah apologized. “It didn’t look that bad. Though appearances <em> can </em> be deceiving.”</p><p>“It’s fine,” Connor assured him. “Just wasn’t expecting it is all. Um…” He blushed from the tips of his ears down the back of his neck when he realized he was practically laying in Elijah’s lap. “Shall we get out of this bush now?”</p><p>“Yeah, I think that’s probably a good idea.” </p><p>He gently pushed Connor up so he could climb out without hurting himself, and hopefully without tearing his own suit jacket in the process. Once Connor was on his feet again he took Elijah’s hand and pulled him out of the bush. He winced when he heard fabric tear and tugged Elijah around so he could assess the damage.</p><p>“Con, I’m serious when I say it’s fine,” Elijah laughed as Connor ran his fingers down his back. He was gently prodding at the tears, trying not to rip them any further. “I can always get another jacket from my pack.”</p><p>“You packed extra clothes?” Connor asked. Elijah nodded and turned back around to face him, his eyes trailing up to Connor’s forehead again.</p><p>“You’ve got a souvenir.”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>Elijah reached up and plucked a rose out of Connor’s hair. Connor giggled and ran a hand through his hair, messing it up even further. The product he’d put in it was starting to lose its hold anyway. So some extra mess wouldn’t hurt.</p><p>“Hey, Con?” Elijah murmured after a moment of watching him.</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Can I say something crazy?”</p><p>“I like crazy,” he whispered, repeating Elijah’s words back to him. </p><p>Elijah smirked and knelt down on one knee, holding the rose out to Connor.</p><p>“Will you marry me?”</p><p>Connor gasped and covered his mouth with his hands. Tears ran freely down his cheeks and his heart hammered inside his chest so frantically he wondered if Elijah could hear it. They’d only just met and now Elijah was proposing? He’d have to be <em> crazy </em> to say yes.</p><p>Well, he already knew he was crazy. And when one finds their true love are they supposed to just let them slip by?</p><p>“Can I say something even crazier?” he asked after he managed to find his voice. Elijah grinned expectantly and nodded, just as Connor said, “<em> Yes. </em>”</p><p>Elijah’s grin widened even further as he stood up. He gently broke the stem of the rose to make it shorter and tucked it into Connor’s suit pocket, making his engagement rose his boutineer. Connor started crying again and Elijah pulled him in for a hug, smoothing a hand through his hair.</p><p>“‘Li,” Connor choked out, wanting to tell him how grateful he was.</p><p>“Shhhh, Con,” Elijah whispered soothingly. “Shhh. I know, Con. I know. We’re crazy to have done this so soon. But… I honestly think we were supposed to meet today. Like we were destined to be together. And I don’t want to miss out on anything with you.”</p><p>“I feel the same, ‘Li,” Connor whispered back. He wrapped his arms tightly around Elijah’s waist and buried his face in his jacket lapel. “Like it’s—”</p><p>“—true love,” Elijah finished. Connor grinned and nodded. They were already finishing each other’s sentences.</p><p>Elijah gently pulled away and crooked a finger under Connor’s chin, tilting his head down to look at him. </p><p>“Con, may I kiss you?” he asked. He’d barely finished getting the question out before Connor answered it, pressing his lips to Elijah’s in a passionate kiss. Elijah hummed and slid his hand around the back of Connor’s neck, holding him still.</p><p>Connor pulled away to breathe and pressed his forehead against Elijah’s. He giggled hysterically, unable to believe he’d gotten so lucky on the first day of the gates being open. Elijah chuckled as well and hummed in content, hugging Connor to him. Though he made sure not to crush the rose between them.</p><p>“Oh, shit,” he groaned suddenly, squeezing Connor’s arm. “We’re going to need your brother’s blessing before we can marry.”</p><p>“That shouldn’t be a problem,” Connor said confidently. “Ricky should give us the blessing no problem. He’s my brother and despite our distance I know he still wants the best for me. And what’s best for me is <em> you</em>.”</p><p>“Are you sure?” Elijah pulled away and held Connor’s cheek in his hand, running his thumb over his cheekbone.</p><p>“I’m sure.” He kissed him quickly before pulling away. He took his hand and laced their fingers together, giving it a soft squeeze. “Let’s go tell Richard.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Revelation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Apologies for the missed update a couple of days ago. Friday I had a personal thing come up, Saturday I was fighting a migraine, and today I hit a deer on the way to work. So I'm going to distract myself with fic for the time being while I wait to hear from my insurance company. </p><p>I'm okay, I was just really shaken up in the moment as I've never hit a deer before. I've lived in Michigan for over a decade and been driving for almost 7 years without an incident, so this was my first official accident.</p><p>Again, I'm okay, but I'm definitely going to be searching for a new car after this.</p><p>And on that note: enjoy this new chapter. Things are finally starting to happen, y'all.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oop! Excuse me. Pardon me. Oop, sorry,” Connor apologized as he pushed his way through the crowd, trying to reach his brother. He’d finally left the stage to mingle with their guests, but there was quite a large gathering around him as everyone tried to get in good graces with the new king.</p><p>“Ricky!” he called out as he got closer, Elijah in tow. Richard turned toward his voice and smirked, raising an eyebrow at him. </p><p>“Oh! Sorry,” Connor apologized again. “King Richard.” He stopped in front of Richard and bowed before him. “May I present to you: Prince Elijah of the Upper Peninsula.”</p><p>“Your Majesty,” Elijah said politely as he bowed before the king. Richard hummed politely and returned the bow only slightly so that the two of them could both stand back up.</p><p>“I take it you’re the one Connor ran into before the coronation today?” he asked once he got a good look at Elijah’s face.</p><p>“I am,” he stated proudly, smirking over at Connor who was giggling. </p><p>“And it looks like you ran into something else as well,” Richard added, pointing at the tears in his jacket.</p><p>“Oh?” He looked down and laughed, nodding. “Oh! That! Yes. We were chasing Echo and Ripple—”</p><p>“—because they stole little sandwiches,” Connor interjected. “And we fell—”</p><p>“—in a rose bush,” Elijah finished, snickering. “I’m alright though. No damage was done other than the rips.”</p><p>“And I got some scratches, but nothing too bad,” Connor said, showing Richard his hands. Richard frowned but nodded. He trusted Connor to know when he was or wasn’t hurt. “Anyways, we actually came to ask you something.”</p><p>“Oh?” Richard looked back up at his brother’s face, his excited smile infectious. “And what might that be?” </p><p>Connor eagerly bounced in place as he opened his mouth to say, “We would like—”</p><p>“—your blessing—” Elijah interjected, giggling excitedly. Connor giggled as well and continued, already loving how in sync they were with each other.</p><p>“—of—” </p><p>“—our marriage!” they finished in unison.</p><p>Richard blinked rapidly, needing to take a step back to process what they’d just said.</p><p>“<em>Marriage?</em>” he spoke aloud, his brows creased so deep he felt a headache coming on.</p><p>“<em>Yes!</em>” Connor squealed excitedly, clinging to Elijah’s arm.</p><p>“I’m sorry… I’m confused,” Richard murmured, looking between the two of them.</p><p>“Well, we haven’t worked out all the details ourselves yet,” Connor explained, his hand waving in the air as he spoke. “Because we’ll need a few days to plan the ceremony since we want to get married as soon as possible—”</p><p>“What?” Richard stared at his brother but he continued on as if nothing was wrong with jumping into a marriage with a man he’d only just met.</p><p>“—and we’ll need soup of course, and the chef’s famous roast, and a chocolate fountain obviously—”</p><p>“Obviously,” Elijah agreed.</p><p>“—And then… wait.” Connor paused and held a finger to his bottom lip in contemplation. “Would we live <em> here?</em>”</p><p>“Here?” Richard asked, his heart already having dropped into his stomach. No. No one could live with them. He had to live in isolation to protect everyone. If people suddenly moved in… it could be disastrous.</p><p>“Absolutely!” Elijah gushed, clutching onto Connor almost possessively.</p><p>“Connor—” Richard tried to interrupt, but the pair was too excited to let him voice his opinion.</p><p>“Oh! We can invite all twelve of your brothers!” Connor exclaimed.</p><p>“What?!” Richard blurted before he could stop himself. “No! No, no, no!”</p><p>“What do you mean, Ricky?” Connor asked, his smile dropping into a frown. “We have the room. It’s just the two of us in here, plus the staff. Why can’t—”</p><p>“Stop,” Richard said definitively. “No one’s brothers are staying here, and no one’s getting married.”</p><p>“Wait, what?” Connor’s entire body seemed to deflate, Richard’s words puncturing a hole in his plans.</p><p>“Connor, may I talk to you? <em> Alone?</em>” he asked, looking pointedly over at Elijah. Connor looked over as well, his fiancé’s worried face sparking something within him.</p><p>He planted his feet firmly on the floor and clenched his jaw. He linked his arm with Elijah’s and turned to face Richard.</p><p>“No,” he said sternly. “Whatever you have to say, you… you can say to both of us.”</p><p>“<em>Fine,</em>” Richard spat. He stood to his full height, trying to make himself look more authoritative and intimidating, hoping to make Connor see sense. “You can’t marry a man you just met.”</p><p>“You can if it’s <em> true love,</em>” Connor argued, clutching onto Elijah’s arm.</p><p>“Connor, you’re only eighteen. What do <em> you </em> know about true love?” Richard asked condescendingly.</p><p>“More than <em> you!</em>” Connor whined, hating that his voice was breaking. He thought he could count on Richard. “All you know is how to shut people out!”</p><p>Richard frowned, his eyes shining with hurt for a moment before he put his mask back on. He looked guiltily at Connor’s streak of white hair, wishing he could tell Connor why he’d pushed him away for so long.</p><p>Instead, he said, “You asked for my blessing, but my answer is no. Now, excuse me.”</p><p>“Your Majesty, wait. If I may ease your—” Elijah reached out but Richard flinched away.</p><p>“No, you may not,” he growled, glaring at the prince. “And I think you should go.”</p><p>He turned with a rather dramatic swish of his cape and stalked away, the crowd around them giving him a wide berth. He saw Miller approaching and stopped him, regretting what he was about to do. Connor was going to endanger them all if he continued with his farse of a marriage.</p><p>“Yes, Your Majesty?” Miller said, bowing respectfully.</p><p>“The party’s over,” he informed him. Connor’s face fell completely and he swore his heart stopped for a moment. “Close the gates.”</p><p>“No!” Connor cried frantically. He rushed over and grabbed at Richard’s hand as he turned to walk away again. “Ricky, no! Wait!” </p><p>Richard wrenched his hand away and gasped when he felt cold air hit his skin. He looked down and saw his glove had been torn off and Connor was holding it to his chest. Richard could feel himself panicking. He was hyperventilating. He needed to get out of there and soon. But he <em> needed </em> his glove.</p><p>“Give me my glove!” he demanded, reaching out for it. But Connor backed up, holding it out of reach.</p><p>“Richard, please,” he begged desperately, tears falling down his cheeks. “<em>Please</em>. I can’t live like this anymore!”</p><p>Richard swallowed back tears of his own as he stood to his full height again, already regretting what he was about to say.</p><p>“Then leave,” he said weakly. Connor choked on a sob and wiped at his eyes. The sight was too much for Richard. He turned away and started walking toward the main doors, needing to escape.</p><p>“What did I ever do to you?” Connor demanded, talking loud enough their guests would hear him.</p><p>“That’s enough, Connor,” Richard ground out, gritting his teeth to try and hold back his emotions. He needed to get away before the storm brewing inside him burst out and threatened the lives of everyone in the great hall.</p><p>“No.” Richard froze by the doors, flinching at Connor’s tone. He was <em> not </em> backing down. Not this time. “Why? I want to know why you shut me out? Why did you shut the <em> world </em> out? What are you so <em> afraid </em> of?” Connor demanded, his voice rising as all his frustrations pushed their way out.</p><p>“I said, <em> enough!</em>” Richard shouted, turning to face Connor and sweeping his cape back so he didn’t step on it. As he did, shards of ice shot out of his ungloved hand, forming a wall of protective spikes around him. He gasped and clutched his hand to his chest, staring at the icy spears he’d created.</p><p><em> ‘Oh, god, what have I done?’ </em> he thought to himself, his eyes widening as he began hyperventilating again. His entire body was screaming at him to just get out, but he was frozen in place as he watched varying emotions pass their way across Connor’s face.</p><p>Connor looked down at the glove still in his hand and then back up at his brother. All this time Richard had been wearing them for protection… and he’d never <em> told him? </em> He couldn’t help but come to the conclusion that his own brother didn’t trust him enough to share his secret with him. That he’d been hiding that part of himself for their entire lives and he’d never known. <em> This </em> was what had caused Richard to shut himself off from everyone?</p><p>“Sorcery,” someone in the crowd whispered just loud enough to be heard. The brothers turned to look and saw the Duchess of Wispton sneering at them. “I <em> knew </em> there was something dubious going on here.”</p><p>“Ricky?” Connor whispered, his voice wobbly as he tried not to cry again. He turned to look at his brother and that was what broke them both. </p><p>Richard choked on a sob and fled from the room, the door slamming behind him. He ran through the castle, unsure of where he was going. All he needed to do was get out of there. Anywhere was safer than the giant crowd of people.</p><p>He burst through another set of doors and froze when he realized he’d run straight to the courtyard. A large crowd of their subjects stood around the fountains, chatting with each other and dancing. They all stopped when Richard burst through the doors and cheered upon seeing him.</p><p>“There he is!” </p><p>“Your Majesty!”</p><p>“Long live the King!”</p><p>“King Richard! Come drink with us!”</p><p>Richard swallowed around the lump in his throat and turned to look behind him. Did he have time to re-enter the castle and hide? </p><p>“Find him! He must be stopped!” a voice echoed through the hall.</p><p>“We need to make sure the villagers are safe!” another shouted.</p><p>Richard gasped and made his way through the crowd, clutching his bare hand to his chest, not wanting to hurt anyone else.</p><p>“King Richard,” a townsman murmured, bowing before him rather than moving out of the way. Richard whimpered and backed up, nearly colliding with a young woman.</p><p>“Oh! Your Majesty!” She turned around and Richard blanched when he saw she had an infant in her arms. Her face creased in concern when she saw the panic on his face. “Oh. Are you alright, King Richard?” </p><p>Richard backed away even more, not wanting to risk accidentally touching her child. He gasped when he bumped into the fountain, having to clutch the edge to stop himself from falling over. The water immediately froze into sharp spikes at his touch, sensing his fear.</p><p>The crowd gasped and backed away from him, the young mother clutching her child closer to her breast. The doors to the castle burst open again, the light spilling out and revealing the frozen fountains to whoever had come to find him.</p><p>“There he is!” Richard gasped and backed up even further upon seeing the Duchess and two of her guards step outside. “Stop him!”</p><p>“Please,” he begged, holding his hands up in front of him. “Just stay away from me. Stay away!”</p><p>Another bolt of ice shot out of his hand right at the Duchess’s feet. Slick ice formed underneath her and her guards, causing them to immediately slip and fall in a heap. The Duchess groaned as she sat up, rubbing a spot on her cheek.</p><p>“Monster!” she cried, pointing at Richard. “Monster!”</p><p>His heart dropped at her words, his worst fears coming to life. He’d been trying to protect everyone his entire life by keeping himself away. And now that everyone knew he was going to be killed.</p><p>A snowstorm started brewing around him and the crowd began to panic. He ran through them, dodging as many as he could as he raced out of the gates and toward the wilderness.</p><p>“Ricky!” Connor’s voice called out over the wind. “Ricky, wait! Please!”</p><p>“Connor, wait! Be careful!” another voice called after Connor’s. Richard could only assume it was Elijah’s.</p><p>He continued to run from them both until he reached the edge of the lake. He froze again, unsure of where to go. He couldn’t walk on water, and there was only so far he could go on foot.</p><p>“Ricky!”</p><p>He gasped and spun around to see Connor was quickly approaching, his <em> “true love” </em> right on his heels. He whimpered and backed up, forgetting momentarily that he was right on the edge of the water. As he stepped back, something crunched softly under his foot. He looked down and saw more ice. He gasped and turned to look behind him. </p><p>The water was freezing over with each step.</p><p>“Ricky, stop!” Connor demanded as he got closer. Richard looked up and frowned apologetically before swiftly turning away and running across the water, following the river to the lake where he made his escape.</p><p>“Ricky!” Connor tried to follow him but immediately slipped on the ice, falling to his knees. Elijah slid down beside him and wrapped his arms around him, preventing him from going any further.</p><p>“Connor, wait,” he said as calmly as he could, holding him tight as he struggled.</p><p>“But Richard!” he cried, tears falling down his face as he watched his brother run away. He never turned back. He just scrambled away into the mountains across the lake.</p><p>“No,” Connor sobbed, covering his face with his hands.</p><p>“Oh no,” Elijah whispered as he looked around them. Connor looked up and gasped when he saw not only had the river frozen over, but the drawbridge that their guests had traveled over had been frozen shut, trapping them all inside Detroit.</p><p>“What are we going to do?” Connor whispered, watching as the ice spread further and further across the water. </p><p>“We have to go back,” Elijah murmured. “We need to check that your people are alright.”</p><p>“Right. Yes. Of course.” He pushed to stand but slipped again. Elijah held onto him and together they managed to get back on their feet. </p><p>Connor wrapped his arms around himself as they walked back to the castle. He looked up toward the sky as dark clouds formed, blocking out the moonlight. Snow steadily began to fall and gathered in his hair.</p><p>“Snow,” he whispered in awe. “Ricky’s made it snow.”</p><p>“In the middle of summer,” Elijah grumbled. He sighed and placed an arm around Connor’s shoulders, holding him close. “Are you alright?”</p><p>“No,” he whispered, voice weak. “Not really.”</p><p>Elijah hummed and gently squeezed his shoulders, trying his best to comfort him.</p><p>“Did you… did you know?” he asked after a moment.</p><p>“No,” Connor answered honestly. “And that’s why I’m not okay. I thought we’d gotten better after all these years. That we were growing closer. But Richard… he still didn’t trust me enough to tell me his biggest secret.”</p><p>“Maybe he wanted to, Connor,” Elijah offered as they made their way across the bridge to the courtyard. “Maybe he was just scared.”</p><p>“I was just as scared when I came out to him,” Connor argued. “No. Wait.” He sighed and hung his head. “That’s not the same. It can’t compare.”</p><p>“It was still a huge secret, Connor. It was a part of you that you kept hidden and you told a trusted party about it. But your brother didn’t do the same for you.”</p><p>“I mean… he <em> did</em>… but he just didn’t share <em> that </em> secret,” Connor mumbled.</p><p>“Oh.” Elijah hummed and chewed on his bottom lip in thought. Connor sighed and turned back to face the courtyard where their subjects had all seemed to have gathered.</p><p>“It’s snowing! It’s snowing!” some of the children cried out as they ran around, squealing in delight. Their parents did not share their enthusiasm for the weather change and instead were crowding around someone who had taken a stand on one of the fountains. Connor walked over to investigate and groaned when he saw the Duchess of Wispton and her two guards standing above everyone.</p><p>“The King has cursed this land!” she shouted to the crowd. “It’s snowing in July! <em> Snowing! </em> King Richard must be stopped before we all perish!”</p><p>“No!” Connor cried as he pushed his way forward, glaring up at the woman. “I can’t let you do that!”</p><p>“<em>You,</em>” the Duchess sneered down at him. She took a step back and wedged herself behind one of her guards. “Is there sorcery in you too, boy? Are you a <em> monster </em> too?”</p><p>“Richard is <em> not </em> a monster,” he growled at her. </p><p>“He nearly killed me!”</p><p>“You slipped on ice,” Elijah groaned. Connor smirked and looked back at him gratefully. </p><p>“<em>His </em> ice!” the Duchess argued.</p><p>“It was an accident,” Connor tried to explain. “He was scared. He didn’t mean it. He didn’t mean any of this! This all happened because of <em> me. </em> I pushed too far back in the great hall and caused all of this. So… I should be the one to go after him.”</p><p>“Yes,” the Duchess murmured as she continued to stare down at the young prince. “You were rather pushy back there. Since this is your doing, I agree that you should be the one to go after him. Find him, and put an end to this winter.”</p><p>“Wait, what?” Elijah asked as Connor pulled away.</p><p>“Miller!” he called out as he pushed through the crowd. “I need Sumo, please! And my coat!”</p><p>“Right away, Your Highness,” Miller said before scampering off.</p><p>“Connor, wait.” Elijah grabbed his arm and gently held him still. “Please, don’t go. It’s too dangerous.”</p><p>“Richard isn’t dangerous, ‘Li,” Connor assured him. “I’ll be fine. I’ll bring him back and I’ll make this right.”</p><p>A stablehand approached them, holding the reins of a slightly overweight brown and white horse in one hand and the prince’s winter cloak in another. Connor gratefully accepted the cloak and thrust it on. Elijah took the reins and held onto the horse as Connor adjusted his clothing.</p><p>“Fine. But I’m coming with you,” Elijah said after a moment. He hated the idea of Connor going alone.</p><p>“No,” Connor said sternly, his tone holding no room for argument. “I need you to stay here and take care of Detroit. Please,” he whispered, nearly begging. He couldn’t let Elijah come with him. This was <em> his </em> mistake, and so he and he alone had to fix it.</p><p>Elijah sighed and nodded. Connor’s desperate look hurt his heart to see, but if Connor was confident in himself that he could fix his mistake, he had to trust him.</p><p>“On my honor,” he whispered. Connor smiled gratefully and pressed a quick kiss to Elijah’s lips. Elijah grabbed his head before he could pull away and held him there, lengthening the kiss. Connor blushed and allowed Elijah to kiss him goodbye in front of everyone.</p><p>They finally pulled away and Connor avoided looking out at the crowd as he mounted his horse. What a way to announce a romance between kingdoms.</p><p>“I leave Prince Elijah in charge!” Connor shouted to the crowd after gathering himself. Everyone nodded and murmured amongst themselves as Connor prepared to leave. Elijah held Connor’s horse still as he gathered the reins and adjusted his stance in the saddle.</p><p>“Connor… are you <em> sure </em> you can trust him?” Elijah whispered, not wanting the crowd to overhear. “I don’t want you getting hurt.”</p><p>“He’s my brother, ‘Li,” he assured him with a smile. “He would never hurt me.”</p><p>He snapped the reins and Sumo took off, galloping across the bridge to head out into the wilderness. Elijah watched him leave, hoping he was right.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Let It Go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Richard ran.</p><p>He ran and ran and ran until his lungs burned and he felt like he may never breathe again. But he continued to run, farther and farther away until he reached North’s Mountain. The snow still swirled around him, but it was finally starting to clear as he climbed above the snowline.</p><p>Richard collapsed after reaching a flat peak, finally allowing himself to rest and catch his breath. He knelt on his knees, his gloved hand braced in the snow while he clutched his bare one to his chest. He inhaled deeply and choked on a sob, tears falling down his face as he came to terms with the fact he would most likely never see his brother again. </p><p>“I’m sorry, Connor,” he whispered, his voice carried away on the wind. “I’m so sorry.”</p><p>He sat up and wiped at his eyes, taking in his surroundings. The snow was glowing white on the mountain, brightened by the moonlight. It was crisp and clean, untouched and unbroken by footprints apart from his own behind him. He sighed and sat back on his heels, listening to the wind howl around him, swirling up the snow he’d disturbed and throwing it back in his face.</p><p>“<em>Fine,</em>” he huffed as he pushed back up onto his feet. He stumbled a bit as he walked away, but he felt safe enough to not have to run.</p><p>“Running from my own kingdom,” he whispered in disbelief. “The kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I’m the king.”</p><p>He sighed and continued walking, heading toward the next mountain peak.</p><p>“I couldn’t keep it in,” he said aloud, knowing no one could hear him. It was comforting to get it out, even if it was just to the void. “Heaven knows I tried.” He laughed to himself and tilted his head back to try and hold in the tears that were pooling in his eyes. </p><p>“Don’t let them <em> in</em>, Richard,” he spat, mocking his father’s words to him. “Don’t let them <em> see</em>, Richard. Be the good boy you <em> have to be, </em> Richard.” He cried out in frustration and covered his eyes, rubbing the heels of his hands against the tears that had started to fall. </p><p>“Conceal. Don’t feel. Don’t let them know,” he choked out. He wrenched his hands away from his eyes and looked down at them, staring at his gloved hand. He wiped his eyes with his bare hand and nodded definitively, confident in his decision.</p><p>“Well, now they know.” He breathed out heavily through his nose and reached for his glove, tearing it off and tossing it away before he could overthink it. It was taken by the wind, swirling around until he couldn’t see it anymore.</p><p>“Let it go. Let it go,” he repeated to himself, a smile tugging at his lips as he cast snowflakes into the air. “Can’t hold it back anymore.”</p><p>He giggled in delight and focused, creating more and more snow. He formed it into the snowman he and Connor had made as kids, the one Connor had wanted them to build for over a decade. It looked a little silly without a nose, but he was still able to create the icicle hair and picked up various twigs from the ground to create his beard.</p><p>“There,” he whispered in satisfaction. “I built our snowman, Connor.”</p><p>He turned away and walked back toward the peak he’d been facing earlier. It was time to see what he could do. A strong gust of wind blew his cape sharply back, nearly choking him. He quickly unclasped it and let it fly away into the night. The cold never bothered him anyway.</p><p>He jogged over to the edge of the cliff he was standing on and looked across the gap. The ledge was too far away to jump, but perhaps he could build a bridge? Were his powers strong enough to do that? He’d made Hank, sure, but building a snowman was a lot simpler than trying to build an icy bridge. He looked down at his hands and hummed in thought. Perhaps he should practice first.</p><p>He looked over at a nearby rock and focused on the snow on top of it. He swept his hand up and cried out in delight when it blew away. He spun around and did the same to a tree, freeing its branches of the heavy snow. </p><p>He turned back to face the ledge and backed up, wanting to give himself more room. He knew he could create snow and ice on his own, but could he manipulate what was already there to build something as intricate as a bridge?</p><p>He sucked in a deep breath, focusing with all his might, feeling the snow around him and calling to it. He suddenly thrust his hands forward and the snow he’d gathered flew forward toward the gap, forming itself into the first few steps of a bridge. Richard cried out in delight and ran forward to inspect it. It looked sturdy enough, but maybe if he gave it a little extra nudge…</p><p>He tentatively stepped forward and the step under his foot turned into solid ice. He gasped and stepped up again, the second step also turning to ice. He laughed triumphantly and began running up the steps, using the snow to form them ahead of him and freezing them in place as he ran. Once he reached the ledge on the other side, he paused and turned around to look at what he’d made.</p><p>A beautiful ice bridge that looked like it had been painstakingly carved by hand for <em> years </em> stood before him, flawless in its design and structure. He gazed across the landscape, letting out a sigh of relief. He hadn’t felt this at ease since childhood. The fears that once controlled him couldn’t get him now.</p><p>“Funny,” Richard murmured aloud to himself as he looked toward Detroit. “Distance makes everything seem so small.” </p><p>He turned away and looked up, taking in the cliff face ahead of him. The wind blew his hair around and he closed his eyes, tilting his head up toward the sky. He sucked in a deep breath and exhaled, feeling his shoulders relax. He didn’t have to hide away anymore. He didn’t have to live in fear. He felt <em> safe </em> for the first time in forever.</p><p>Richard took one more deep breath before stomping his foot on the ground, forming a giant snowflake beneath his feet. This would be his new home. He would make a palace all for himself, where he could be alone and free and unafraid to be himself. He opened his eyes and raised his hands, feeling the ice vibrate beneath him as it rose on ice beams. He built walls, archways, a glistening chandelier, and an intricate ceiling that left the sky visible. The light from the sun and moon would make everything glisten and glow beautifully.</p><p>As his castle formed around him, Richard reached up for his crown. He carefully lifted it off his head and spun it around, the jewels inlaid within it sparkling in the early morning sunlight. </p><p>“I’m sorry, father,” he whispered to the room. “But I’m never going back.” He turned and formed a bust to place the crown on, unable to part with it so easily. “I have to leave the past in the past.” He formed an icy enclosure around it to keep it safe, but still visible. </p><p>Richard sighed and turned to look in a natural mirror in the ice and looked at his appearance. His windswept hair felt more… freeing. More like himself. But his outfit absolutely did not. He tilted his head to the side, an idea forming in his mind.</p><p>He swirled his hands in the air and lifted them above his head, sparkles forming at his feet and slowly rising up his body. His boots were pure ice, but somehow strangely comfortable. He added bigger sleeves to his dress shirt, sparkling ice forming at the cuffs like diamonds. Then an elegant, icy cape formed at his shoulders to flow behind him, sharp diamonds of ice sparkling in the sun and casting rainbows of light across the room. Finally, icicles formed by his hips and neck, the final pieces to tie his new ensemble together.</p><p>His outfit and home now complete, he decided to walk out onto his balcony to watch the sunrise. He tilted his face up toward the light and held his arms out, soaking it all in.</p><p>He was free.</p><p>The wind blew his hair around again and he laughed, opening his eyes to look toward the oncoming snowstorm.</p><p>“Let the storm rage on,” he said to the mountains, laughing in delight. He turned to head back inside, closing his balcony doors behind him. He wasn’t worried about the oncoming storm one bit. Nothing could hurt him anymore.</p><p>After all: the cold never bothered him anyway.</p><p>
  <b>…::-::…</b>
</p><p>Connor wrapped an arm around himself, drawing his cloak closer to his body. He was starting to shiver despite his cloak’s warmth. But without the sun to warm the lands, the fresh snow and frozen air felt colder than usual. And it was deeper than he’d ever seen it. Poor Sumo was probably trekking through at least two feet of it.</p><p>“Ricky!” he called out, his voice muffled by the snow. “Ricky! It’s me, Connor! Your brother who didn’t mean to make you freeze the summer!” </p><p>A wolf howled in the distance, causing Sumo to pause and look around. Connor reached forward to pet his neck, soothing him a bit. Sumo snorted and shook his head as he continued to trek through the snow. </p><p>“I’m sorry!” Connor cried out again. A strong gust of wind carried his voice away and blew right under his cloak. He gasped and tried to hold it closed, his teeth already chattering. “It’s all my f-f-f-f-fault!”</p><p>They trekked through a couple more miles of snow, Connor’s shivering only getting worse.</p><p>“Of course, none of this would have happened if he’d just told me his secret,” he said aloud to Sumo. He reached out to pet his neck again and gave him a scratch. “I love him, but god, he’s an ass.”</p><p>A frozen branch snapped off a nearby tree, weighed down by the heavy snow on it. Sumo got spooked by the sound and reared up, throwing Connor off him into a snow pile. Connor spluttered as he sat up, snow creeping down his neck and making him shiver even harder. He looked over just in time to see Sumo running back the way they’d come.</p><p>“No! Sumo, wait!” Connor cried after him. “Come back! No, no, no, no!” But Sumo was already out of earshot. Connor wrapped his arms around himself and clenched his jaw to prevent his teeth from chattering.</p><p>“<em>Shit,</em>” he whispered to himself as he stood up. He wrapped his cloak tighter around his body and trudged forward. He had to keep going. Detroit was counting on him.</p><p>Thankfully, he was near the top of a hill, so he planned to pause when he reached the edge and get his bearings. Once he figured out where he was, he’d be able to move on.</p><p>If he didn’t freeze to death first that was.</p><p>“Snow,” Connor muttered angrily to himself as he continued to awkwardly maneuver through the deep snow to get to the top. “It <em> had </em> to be snow. He couldn’t have had t-t-t-<em>tropical </em> magic that covered the lands in white sand and warm—”</p><p>He paused when he saw smoke rising up in the distance. He jogged forward as best he could and leaned against a tree as he followed the smoke trail to a log cabin just across the creek below.</p><p>“Fire!” he cried out in relief. Perhaps he’d survive the night after all!</p><p>Connor screeched when his foot slipped out from under him, sending him tumbling down the hill. His cloak caught on a tree branch and was ripped off, leaving him in just his coronation suit with no protection from the elements. He rolled down until he landed with a splash in the small creek. </p><p>He groaned and trembled violently as he took stock of himself. Nothing felt broken, but he’d probably have some bruises come morning. He moved to stand up and heard his pants crackle as the fabric bent.</p><p>“Oh, god, no,” he whined. He looked down at them and saw they were almost frozen stiff.</p><p>“<em>Please </em> have some clothes,” he whispered to himself as he shuffled up to the building. “<em>Please </em> have some clothes.”</p><p>He managed to maneuver up the three steps onto the porch and gasped when snow fell on his head. He looked up and noticed a sign hanging above him. He stretched up and gently smacked it, knocking the snow off it so he could read it.</p><p>“‘Wandering Deviant’s Trading Post,’” he read aloud. “So maybe this <em> will </em> have clothes.”</p><p>He pushed the door open and sighed in relief when he saw the fireplace. He shuffled right up to it and held his hands out, warming them and hopefully thawing his pants.</p><p>“Hello, dear,” a kind voice said behind him. He gasped and turned to look, seeing a small woman with short, blonde hair behind the counter. Her bright blue eyes widened in shock when she took in his appearance. “Oh! You poor thing! You look frozen stiff!”</p><p>She walked around the counter and approached him, holding her hand out to touch his forehead.</p><p>“No fever,” she murmured softly. She moved her hand to touch his cheek and frowned. “But you’re definitely chilled to the bone. Wait here, hun. I’ll get you some fresh clothes and perhaps some soup?”</p><p>“Oh, that would be <em> amazing,</em>” he gushed, smiling gratefully. “Thank you.”</p><p>“It’s no problem, dear.” She smiled and walked off, disappearing behind an archway covered with a heavy blanket. </p><p>Connor turned back to the fire and rubbed his hands together before holding them out in front of the flames again. He hummed softly to himself and looked around the shop while he waited. Knick knacks lined the shelves, and there were fruits and vegetables in baskets leaning against the checkout counter. Gardening supplies were against one wall, and the back wall near the archway the woman had gone through held winter climbing gear and some heavy coats.</p><p>“You can sit on the stool, you know,” the woman called out from the room. Connor snorted and looked at the stool near the fire.</p><p>“I think my pants are frozen,” he called back. “So I wouldn’t be able to sit if I tried.”</p><p>“Oh!” She rushed back out and inspected his clothes, frowning at them. “Oh, that’s no good. Here.” She placed a hand on his back and helped him shuffle back to the room she’d been in. “Try and get those off and put these on.” She handed him a stack of clothes from the back wall and ushered him into the room. “I’ll go get your soup.”</p><p>“Thank you,” he whispered gratefully as she dropped the blanket, giving him some privacy. He set the clothes on a nearby stool and pulled off his jacket and tunic. He folded them up as best he could before bending down to take off his boots. Those had at least survived the frozen water, but his pants couldn’t be saved. They’d have to be cut off most likely.</p><p>He quickly pulled on the thermal undershirt and the flannel jacket from the pile of clothes once he noticed goosebumps forming on his arms. And if he was going to ask the woman for help, he didn’t want to do so while he was practically naked.</p><p>“Uh… ma’am?” he called out. He peeked out of the doorway and searched the sales floor for her.</p><p>“What is it, dear?” She poked her head out of an adjacent room and smiled at him. “Do the clothes fit alright?”</p><p>“Yes, the shirts fit fine so far,” he assured her. “But my pants…” He gestured to his icy garments and frowned. “I think they’ll have to be cut off.”</p><p>“Oh. Alright. I’ll get you some shears.” She walked behind the counter and grabbed a pair. “Would you like my help, hun? Or do you think you can manage on your own?”</p><p>“I… uh…” he blushed and looked down at his socked feet. “I could use some help,” he admitted.</p><p>“Alright.” She walked over and followed him into the makeshift changing room, dropping the blanket behind them. She knelt down by his feet and managed to wedge one of the blades beneath his pant leg.</p><p>“I’ll be careful,” she promised as she slowly began to cut up the fabric. Connor winced and looked away, unable to watch as the coronation suit his tailors had spent so long making was torn apart.</p><p>The woman paused when she reached his thigh. She removed the shears and grabbed one side of the cut fabric in each hand before tearing it the rest of the way. Connor gasped and looked down, goosebumps instantly forming on his bare leg.</p><p>“I think you can handle the rest, right, hun?” the woman asked.</p><p>“Uh, yeah. I think I can take it from here,” he mumbled.</p><p>“Alright.” She stood up and smiled warmly at him. “You finish up here and go back to the fire. I’ll bring you your soup once you’re settled out there.”</p><p>“Thank you. Again,” Connor snickered. The woman smiled at him and shook her head as she walked out of the room once more.</p><p>Connor quickly tore his pants off and let them fall against the floor. He pulled on the fresh pair the woman had given him and even threw on the pair of socks that had been lying underneath them. He pulled his boots back on and thrust on the giant, grey cloak hung up on a hook by the door. Once he was dressed he exited the room and immediately headed back for the fire.</p><p>He sat on the stool and held his hands out to the flames once again. His shivering had died down, but he still felt cold. And if the woman was going to let him warm up in front of her fire, then he certainly wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth.</p><p>“Here you are, dear.” Connor smiled and turned to look behind him as the woman carried a steaming hot bowl of soup his way. He gratefully accepted it and hummed as it warmed his hands. “Do you feel better now that you’re out of those clothes?”</p><p>“Oh, yes,” he hummed. “Thank you so much. How much do I owe you?”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it, dear. It’s—”</p><p>“No. Please,” he begged. “Let me pay you for your goods. It’s the least I can do to repay you for your kindness. You don’t deserve to lose out on a profit because of me.”</p><p>“Dear—”</p><p>“<em> Please, </em>” he pleaded, imploring her with his eyes. The woman sighed and nodded, her shoulders slumping in defeat.</p><p>“Thank you,” Connor whispered. He lifted the bowl of soup to his lips and slowly sipped at it, moaning softly as it warmed him.</p><p>“It was my pleasure to help,” the woman murmured. “You sincerely didn’t have to pay me.”</p><p>“But it would have been wrong of me not to,” he argued. “I was raised better than that.”</p><p>“Well, your parents did an amazing job.” She smiled warmly at him and Connor blushed as he smiled back. He desperately wished his mother was there to hear the woman’s kind words.</p><p>“Ma’am? May I ask you a question?” he asked after taking another long sip of soup.</p><p>“Of course, dear.”</p><p>“What shall I call you? So I may thank you properly.”</p><p>“Oh! Of course!” She laughed and shook her head before answering. “My name is Kara.”</p><p>“Hello, Kara. My name is Connor.” They both had wide smiles on their faces as they properly greeted one another. “Thank you again for your kindness.”</p><p>“You’re quite welcome, Connor. It was the least I could do.” She reached out and squeezed his shoulder before walking back behind the counter. She hummed to herself as she began reorganizing the items sitting on top of it.</p><p>Connor sat by the fire a while longer, staying warm while he finished his soup. Once the bowl was empty, he stood up and walked over to Kara to give it back.</p><p>“Thank you again for everything,” he said as he set the bowl on the counter.</p><p>“Oh, dear, please.” She giggled as she accepted the bowl and set it aside. “You don’t have to keep thanking me. It was the right thing to do. I’m sure anyone else would have done the same.”</p><p>“People usually only do nice things for me because they know who I am,” Connor mumbled. “It’s never genuine.”</p><p>“Well, I’m sorry to hear that, hun.” She gave him a sympathetic smile and sighed. “Now, I have to ask. Would you be interested in purchasing something from our summer sale? I know it’s snowing hard out there right now, but—”</p><p>“Thank you,” Connor interrupted, feeling rude for doing so. “But I’m good for now. Although… have you seen anyone else come through here? The King, perhaps?”</p><p>“The King? Oh, goodness no. The only one crazy enough to be out in this storm is you, dear,” Kara said, laughing slightly.</p><p>No sooner had the words come out of her mouth, the bell above the door jingled and a snow-covered figure walked in. He grunted in discontent as he tried to brush some of it off his clothes to no avail.</p><p>“You and apparently this guy,” Kara murmured under her breath. She put a smile on her face and greeted the man in her best customer service voice.</p><p>“Hello, dear! Our big summer sale is on today!”</p><p>The man looked over, glaring over at the two of them. Connor couldn’t see anything but his eyes and the top of his nose as the rest of his face was covered with his hat and scarf. He blanched slightly when the man walked over to them and he backed up against the counter. </p><p>The man stopped right in front of him and Connor couldn’t help but stare at his eyes (they were all he could see of the man’s face anyway!), trying to pinpoint what color they were. Green? Grey? Maybe even some hints of yellow near his pupils? And was that a scar across his nose?</p><p>“Carrots,” the man grunted behind his scarf. Connor blinked rapidly as he was brought out of his stupor, panicking slightly on what to do. </p><p>“Huh?” he said stupidly, immediately regretting even vocalizing.</p><p>“<em>Carrots,</em>” he repeated, leaning in close to Connor’s face. “Behind you.”</p><p>“Oh! Right! Excuse me.” He stepped aside and allowed the man to grab a bunch of carrots. He tossed them unceremoniously on the counter before heading for the back wall, heading for the winter supplies.</p><p>“Is that you under all that, Gavin?” Kara asked, watching the man move around her shop. He gave a grunt of acknowledgement, making her laugh. “Well, hello then, dear. I didn’t recognize you under all that snow.”</p><p>Connor snorted and shook his head. At least Kara recognized the man, so that helped him feel more at ease.</p><p>“This is a real howler in July, isn’t it?” Kara said to them. Connor looked over at her and cocked his head. “Where do you think it’s coming from?”</p><p>“North’s Mountain,” the man grunted.</p><p>“North’s Mountain?” Connor whispered to himself. So <em> that’s </em> where Richard went.</p><p>The man walked back over to the counter and put his supplies down next to the carrots. Connor couldn’t help but notice he’d grabbed a pickaxe and some rope. What was he planning on doing? Scaling the mountain? Maybe he could help! They could reach Richard and reverse the winter!</p><p>“That’ll be forty, hun,” Kara said after adding up the numbers.</p><p>“What?” The man looked at her and shook his head. “No, ten.”</p><p>“Hun, these are from our winter stock items,” she said, pointing to the rope and axe. “We’ve got a big supply and demand problem with these right now.”</p><p>“You wanna talk about a supply and demand problem, Kara?” the man argued, glaring at her. “I sell <em> ice </em> for a living.”</p><p>Connor looked out the window and winced when he saw a sled parked outside, two large cuts of ice resting on the bed.</p><p>“Ooh, that’s a rough business to be in right now,” he said sympathetically. “That’s really—” He paused when he saw the side-eye the man was throwing him and gulped. “—unfortunate.”</p><p>“It’s still forty, Gav,” Kara said. “I have a business to upkeep, and selling you items at a discounted price isn’t going to make me any profit now, is it?”</p><p>“Ten’s all I’ve got, Kare,” the man explained, looking rather desperate. “Help me out here.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, hun, but I can’t. Ten gets you the carrots and that’s it.”</p><p>They stared at each other, glaring at one another after reaching their stalemate.</p><p>“Okay, just tell me one thing,” Connor said, hating the lingering silence. The man groaned and tilted his head to look at him, but didn’t give him his full attention. “What was happening on North’s Mountain? Did it seem… <em> magical?</em>”</p><p>“Ugh! <em> Yes!</em>” he groaned in frustration as he tore his scarf down, revealing his entire face to Connor. Connor blinked and took a step back. The man was kind of ruggedly handsome underneath all that snow and ice. “Now would you back the fuck up while I deal with little miss bitch over here?”</p><p>“<em>Excuse me?</em>” Kara scowled at him and walked around the counter to come toe-to-toe with him. “What did you just call me?”</p><p>“Come on, Kare,” he groaned, rolling his eyes at her. “Just help a guy out.”</p><p>“No! You don’t get to come into my shop and insult me <em> to my face.</em>” She glowered at him, absolutely seething, and pointed her finger harshly against his chest. “Get out.”</p><p>“Kare, come on—”</p><p>“<em>Get out!</em>”</p><p>She grabbed him by his ear and dragged him toward the door. He cried out in pain and followed her, though he still tried to get her to let go. She tugged him all the way outside and shoved him off the porch. He landed face first in the snow and groaned in defeat. </p><p>A reindeer came up to investigate him, sniffing around him as if searching for something.</p><p>He groaned and sat up, adjusting his hat on his head as he gently pushed the reindeer away.</p><p>“No, Tina, I didn’t get your carrots,” he grumbled. The reindeer groaned in frustration and stamped her foot on the ground. He looked over behind her and smiled. “But I <em> did </em> find us a place to sleep. And it’s free.”</p><p>The reindeer turned to look and cocked her head to the side. It was a simple barn, but there should be hay inside, and it would be warm. She couldn’t really complain. Though she’d really wanted her carrots.</p><p>“Sorry about that, dear,” Kara apologized to Connor as she walked back inside. “Gav’s not normally like that, I promise. And neither am I.”</p><p>“It’s—”</p><p>“No, it’s not fine, hun.” She walked back behind the counter and sighed as she rang up the total for Connor’s outfit. “So… just the clothes for you then?”</p><p>“Uh…” Connor looked between Gavin’s supplies and the door, contemplating what to do.</p><p>“I can see what you’re thinking,” Kara said, interrupting his thoughts. “And I’m just going to give you some advice.”</p><p>“Okay,” Connor murmured, looking over at her expectantly.</p><p>“Don’t back down, alright? He’s great at reading people, and if you show any sign of faltering he’ll eat you alive. So be firm, don’t back down, and don’t give him a reason to walk all over you. Understood?”</p><p>“Understood.” He nodded and smiled gratefully. “Thank you, Kara. For your kindness and your advice.”</p><p>“You’re welcome, Your Highness.”</p><p>“How’d you—?”</p><p>“Who else would be out in this storm in a fancy party suit?” She giggled and shook her head. “Go on, hun. Take his things out to him and give him a hard time.”</p><p>“But the payment—”</p><p>“Hun, you don’t have any money on you,” she sighed. “You were at the coronation, so why would you carry money? Just take the stuff and pay me back later, okay?”</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>“I’m sure.” She gasped and disappeared under the counter for a moment. She jumped back up and held out a scarf, a hat, and a pair of gloves. “Take these too. You’ll need them out there.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Connor whispered gratefully. He took the scarf and wrapped it around his neck before tugging on the hat and gloves. “I promise I’ll pay you for all of this.”</p><p>“I know you will, dear.” She took the supplies and put them in two canvas sacks. “Now go, before he falls asleep.”</p><p>“Huh?” He looked outside and frowned when he saw the sled was gone. “Where’d he go?”</p><p>“The barn,” she explained. “Where else would he go to sleep? I don’t think the poor boy has a home.”</p><p>“Oh.” Connor’s frown deepened as he gathered the supplies. “Alright. Um… thanks.”</p><p>“You’re welcome, dear. And remember: don’t back down.”</p><p>“I won’t.” He smiled at her once more before opening the door, walking back out into the snow to find the strange man.</p><p>He did indeed find him in the barn. Connor peeked through one of the windows and watched, waiting for the best opportunity to enter and make his demands. The man was tuning a lute and humming to himself, a soft smile on his face. His reindeer was laying on a bed of hay beside him, munching on some of it. </p><p>Suddenly, the man cleared his throat and played some opening notes on his lute. He took a breath and opened his mouth to sing:</p><p>
  <em>“Reindeers are better than people.</em>
  <br/>
  <em> Teen, don’t you think that’s true?” </em>
</p><p>Connor giggled as the man raised his voice a bit to sing for his reindeer companion.</p><p><strong> <em>“Yeah, people will beat you and curse you and cheat you.<br/></em> </strong> <em> <strong>Every one of em’s bad, except you.”</strong> </em></p><p>“Aww. Thanks, Teenie.” He laughed to himself and scratched the reindeer’s nose before continuing to sing.</p><p><em> “But people smell better than reindeers.<br/></em> <em> Teen, don’t you think I’m right?” </em></p><p><em> <strong>“That’s once again true, <br/></strong> </em> <em> <strong>For all except you.”</strong> </em></p><p>
  <em> “You got me. Let’s call it a night.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>“Good night.”</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Don’t let the frostbite- bite.” </em>
</p><p>He settled down against the hay he was resting on and sighed softly. The reindeer even settled down and blew a harsh breath out her nose as she relaxed. This was Connor’s chance.</p><p>“Nice duet,” Connor said as he walked in, wanting to catch him before he could fall asleep. The man gasped and sat up with a start, turning to look over at the door.</p><p>“Oh, it’s just you,” he groaned. His shoulders sagged with relief to see it wasn’t Kara coming after him again. “What do you want?”</p><p>“I need you to take me up North’s Mountain.” The man scoffed and rolled his eyes. </p><p>“I don’t take people places,” he grunted as he lied back down. Connor huffed and grabbed one of the sacks of supplies Kara had given him.</p><p>“Let me rephrase that.” He tossed the sack at the man and winced when it landed right on the man’s lap. He grunted in surprise and looked down, opening the bag to see his supplies inside. He raised an eyebrow and looked up at Connor quizzically.</p><p>“<em>Take me </em> up North’s Mountain,” Connor said sternly before tacking on a soft, “please.”</p><p>The man scowled at him, unsure of whether he wanted to listen to him or not.</p><p>“Look, I know how to stop this winter,” Connor said, hoping to convince him. </p><p>“Fine,” the man huffed. “We leave at dawn.” He lied back against the pile of hay and dropped his hat over his eyes to block out the light. “And you forgot the carrots for Tina,” he teased, hoping the kid would just go away.</p><p>Instead, another sack was tossed at him and hit him in the face, startling him awake.</p><p>“Shit! Sorry! Sorry!” Connor apologized, concerned for a moment before he remembered he was supposed to be trying to be intimidating. He cleared his throat and straightened back up, standing to his full height.</p><p>“<em>Now,</em>” he said sternly with a nod of his head. “We leave <em> right now.</em>”</p><p>He turned and left before the man could argue. He <em> needed </em> to get up North’s Mountain and talk to Richard. He <em> had </em> to put an end to the winter he’d caused.</p><p>Connor sighed and walked over to the sled the man had parked by the stables and sat on the log pile while he waited. He hoped he hadn’t made a terrible mistake by asking for his help, but he knew the woods. He’d be able to get them up the mountain easy. Right?</p><p>“Hey, dipshit. We goin’ or what?”</p><p>Connor looked up and saw the man and his reindeer staring down at him. He smiled in relief and stood up, clutching the strap of his bag to his chest.</p><p>“Yes, we’re going.”</p><p>“Alright. Well, hop in I guess.” He tossed the bags Connor had given him in the back of the sled before walking Tina around the front to strap her into the harnesses. He couldn’t help but watch the young prince as he inspected the sled.</p><p>“You lookin’ for something, kid?”</p><p>“Huh?” Connor looked up, looking like a deer caught in the lamplights. “Oh! No. I just… I’m sitting.” He plopped down where he stood and his driver sighed. He could tell he was rolling his eyes at him by the way he turned his head.</p><p>Finally, the man climbed in beside him and gathered the reins. He clicked his tongue and gently snapped the reins and Tina trotted off, heading for the mountains.</p><p>“So… what’s your name?” Connor asked after a few miles of silence. </p><p>“Gavin,” he said simply.</p><p>“Oh. Well, I’m Con—”</p><p>“I know who you are,” Gavin spat out. He snapped the reins harder, sending Tina into a lope.</p><p>“Oh.” Connor bit his bottom lip and watched the trees as they raced past them. After another few moments of silence, he spoke up again.</p><p>“So, if you knew I was the prince… why did you still treat me the way you did?”</p><p>Gavin scoffed and spared the young prince a glance as they raced through the snow.</p><p>“You think I’m gonna give you special treatment just because you’re <em> royalty?”</em> he asked. “No. Fuck that. I’m gonna treat you the same way I’d treat anyone else.”</p><p>Connor hummed and tilted his head to the side. He supposed that made sense. But if he spoke to his brother like that he’d be charged for misconduct straight away.</p><p>“Shut up. I can hear you thinking,” Gavin grunted. </p><p>“<em>You </em> shut up and drive,” Connor spat right back, Gavin’s sour mood rubbing off on him.</p><p>“Ah, so you <em> do </em> have some spitfire in you.” He chuckled and shook his head. “Alright, <em> Your Highness. </em> Hang on. Don’t want you falling out into the snow before we can get to your brother now, do we?”</p><p>Connor sucked in a breath as Gavin snapped the reins, pushing Tina faster through the snow. He couldn’t help but wonder if asking Gavin for his help was a mistake. But if they got there fast enough then they wouldn’t have to spend another night in the cold.</p><p>He just hoped it wasn’t too late.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. I Like Fast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*slams hand on table and shouts into the void*<br/>GAVIN REED IS GAY<br/>that is all</p><p>Also! Art for this chapter by the wonderful and amazing Chenny can be found <a href="https://twitter.com/chenpath/status/1279427364531904513">here!</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tina raced through the snow, pulling the sled effortlessly. Gavin smirked proudly, looking over at the young prince beside him. It wasn’t every day Tina had to pull <em> two </em> passengers, and she was still pulling the sled as if only Gavin himself was riding.</p><p>“Hang on,” he warned Connor, hoping to scare him. Maybe he wouldn’t have to take him up North’s Mountain if he chickened out. “We like to go fast.”</p><p>“I like fast!” Connor laughed, leaning back and propping his feet up on the dash as he laced his fingers behind his head.</p><p>“Hey! Get your fucking feet down!” Gavin pushed his feet away and started inspecting the dash for any scuff marks. “This is fresh lacquer. Jesus. Were you raised in a fucking barn?” He spat on the dash to clean the area where Connor’s feet had been, not noticing that it had actually flown back in the wind and hit Connor in the face.</p><p>“Ugh!” The prince wiped at his cheek and grimaced as he said, “No, I was raised in a castle.”</p><p>Gavin winced when he noticed what had happened, but he didn’t dare apologize. <em> He </em> was the reason they were out there in the first place. A little extra punishment shouldn’t hurt. Right? He silently cleared his throat and sat upright again, keeping an eye on Tina and the path she was taking.</p><p>“So,” he murmured after an awkward stretch of silence. “What made the king go all fuckin' ice crazy?”</p><p>“Oh.” Connor blushed and clutched his arm. “It was all my fault,” he explained. “I got engaged, but then Ricky freaked out because, you know, I’d only just met the guy earlier that day. And he said he wouldn’t bless the marriage—”</p><p>“Wait, <em> what?</em> Back the fuck up.” Gavin turned to look at him, his mouth hung open wide. Connor blanched and shrunk in on himself when he realized he’d just outed himself to a complete stranger. Was he going to refuse to take him anywhere now?</p><p>“Did you just say you got engaged to someone you <em> just </em> met?”</p><p>“Uh… Yeah,” Connor mumbled, shrugging slightly. “You, uh… you don’t mind that I’m… you know?”</p><p>“What? A left footer?” Gavin snorted and shook his head. “Indecent?”</p><p>“Uh… yeah.” He blushed and looked down at his hands, clenching them into fists. “You really don’t mind?”</p><p>“Kid, it’s fine. I’m as ‘indecent’ as you are,” he assured him.</p><p>“You… you are?” Connor perked up, his interest piqued. </p><p>“Have been my entire life.” He smirked over at him and winked rather badly. Connor snorted and shook his head.</p><p>“Alright. Well, anyway, yeah, I got engaged tonight. And when Ricky said he wouldn’t bless the marriage I got mad and so <em> he </em> got mad and then he tried to walk away, so I grabbed his glove—”</p><p>“Hang on,” Gavin interrupted him. Connor huffed and looked at him, annoyed that he cut off his explanation once more. “You’re seriously telling me you got <em> engaged </em> to some guy you just met <em> that fucking day?</em>”</p><p>“<em>Yes</em>,” he huffed in annoyance. “Pay attention. But the thing is, he wore the gloves <em> all the time </em>, so I just thought, ‘Maybe he has a thing about dirt?’”</p><p>“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Gavin interrupted yet again. “Didn’t your parents ever warn you about strangers?” Gavin asked, still fixated on Connor’s engagement. Connor looked over at Gavin and eyed him up and down, as if taking him in for the first time. He slowly slid away from him until he was pressed against the edge of the sled.</p><p>“Yeeeeesss, they did,” he muttered. “But Elijah is <em> not </em> a stranger.”</p><p>“Oh, yeah?” Gavin challenged. “What’s his last name?”</p><p>“…Of-the-Upper-Peninsula,” he fumbled.</p><p>“What’s his favorite food?”</p><p>“Strawberries,” he managed to answer with little hesitation.</p><p>“His best friend’s name?”</p><p>“Probably Neil,” he muttered with a shrug.</p><p>“Eye color?”</p><p>“Dreamy,” he gushed, his own eyes lighting up as he pictured them. Gavin groaned and rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Dick size?”</p><p>“Ex<em>cuse </em> me?!” Connor looked at him incredulously. “<em>What </em> did you just ask me?”</p><p>“What. Is. His. Dick. Size?” he asked slowly, enunciating every word.</p><p>“That is an inappropriate line of questioning,” Connor huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.</p><p>“So you <em> don’t </em> know it?”</p><p>“Yes I do!” he protested. “He’s… this big.” He held his hands apart to show Gavin a rough estimate. “Based on the, uh… lines in his trousers.”</p><p>“You got that just from looking at his pants?” He smirked, absolutely loving how he was annoying him. “Which way does he tuck?”</p><p>“Left,” he mumbled, his ears burning a bit.</p><p>“But you’ve never actually <em> seen </em> it?”</p><p>“Not yet," he huffed. “We’re waiting until marriage.”</p><p>“Well, you <em> did </em> only just meet the guy.” He shrugged and turned his attention back to the path. “It’d be a bit <em> crass </em> of you to have already sucked the guy’s dick or whatever when you haven't even known him a whole day.”</p><p>“Can we please stop talking about this?” Connor groaned, looking out at the trees as he rubbed his hands along his arms.</p><p>“Why? Am I making you uncomfortable?” Gavin teased.</p><p>“No! I'm just sick of talking about this is all.”</p><p>“Suit yourself.” He shrugged and watched Tina as she trotted through the trees. Why was she slowing down?</p><p>“Besides, dick size doesn’t matter,” Connor mumbled after a moment of silence. Gavin sighed and rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Yes, it does,” he argued. “Have you kissed him yet?”</p><p>“Of course I have,” he scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest. “It wouldn’t have been a proper engagement without a kiss.”</p><p>“Huh. Well, there goes my argument about what if he’s a bad kisser,” Gavin grunted.</p><p>“Well, for your information, he’s a <em> great </em> kisser,” Connor stated smugly. Gavin groaned and rolled his eyes. “Besides, even if he <em> was </em> a bad kisser, it’s not like it would matter. It’s true love.”</p><p>“Doesn’t sound like true love,” Gavin mumbled.</p><p>“What, are you some kind of <em> love expert?</em>” Connor teased.</p><p>“No,” he said stiffly. “But I have friends who are.”</p><p>“You have <em> friends </em> who are love experts?” Connor scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest. “I don’t buy it.”</p><p>Gavin was about to speak up when he noticed Tina’s ears twisting every which way. She was picking up on something nearby, and whatever it was wasn’t good.</p><p>“Stop talking,” he whispered, trying to hush Connor so he could investigate. Tina came to a complete stop, her head now swiveling as her ears searched for the location of the sound.</p><p>“No, no, no,” Connor scoffed, huffing a laugh. “I’d like to meet these— <em>Mmph!</em>” He gasped in shock when Gavin clamped a gloved hand over his mouth.</p><p>“I mean it,” he growled, voice low and dark. Connor’s eyes widened slightly when he realized how serious he was. “Shut the fuck up.” </p><p>Connor nodded and Gavin released his grip on him. He grabbed the lantern hung on the hook beside him and turned around to cast the light behind them. Connor turned to look too and gulped when he saw two pairs of eyes staring back at them.</p><p>“Tina, go. Go!” Gavin shouted. The reindeer brayed in agreement and raced off, throwing Connor back against the seat as he watched for whatever was chasing them. Gavin leaned over the back and grabbed the handle for a torch, quickly lighting it with the lantern.</p><p>“What are they?” Connor asked as he watched flashes of white darting through the woods.</p><p>“Snow leopards,” he answered as he dug through the items in the back of the sled.</p><p>“Snow leopards?” Connor gasped when one came into view, snarling as it chased them. “Shit! What do we do?”</p><p>“I’ve got this,” Gavin assured him. He cried out in frustration and turned back to face the front of the sled when he didn’t find what he was looking for. “You just… don’t fall off and don’t get eaten.”</p><p>“But I want to help!” he protested as he began to look through the items for some sort of weapon.</p><p>“No! Stop!” Gavin grabbed his arm and yanked him back.</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>“Because I don’t trust your judgement,” he answered truthfully, his head turning sharply to the right when he caught movement out of the corner of his eye.</p><p>“<em>Excuse me?!</em>” Connor cried out in offense. A leopard came racing toward them from the right, yowling at them as it jumped right for Connor. Gavin jumped in front of him and kicked it away.</p><p>“Who marries a man he just met?” he asked, turning to glare at him.</p><p>“It’s true love!” Connor shouted back. He grabbed Gavin’s lute and swung it at the second leopard as it leapt over the back of the sled and right for Gavin. </p><p>“Whoa!” Gavin managed to duck just in time for the lute to clock the cat right on the side of its head, sending it flying. </p><p>“Oh,” he whispered in shock just before the other cat came flying at him, digging its claws into his arm and dragging him off the sled. He dropped the torch and Connor managed to catch it before it could fall into the snow.</p><p>“Calvin!” he cried, lifting the torch up to look for him. He sighed in relief when he saw he’d grabbed a length of rope hanging from the back of the sled and was hanging on for dear life. The leopards were still gaining on them, and he was a sitting duck out there.</p><p>“My name is <em> Gavin </em> you fucking asshole!” he yelled at him. “Ah! Fuck!” One of the leopards had jumped on his back and was clawing at his clothes.</p><p>“Shit!” Connor frantically looked at the supplies in the back of the sled and made a split-second decision. He lit the bedroll on fire and dropped the torch, abandoning it in favor of throwing it at the leopard on Gavin’s back.</p><p>Gavin cried out in fear, ducking just in time for the flaming mass to pass over him. It struck the cat and it jumped off, screeching in pain. </p><p>“You almost set me on fire, asshole!” he shouted at Connor as he pulled himself along the rope to get back on the sled.</p><p>“But I didn’t!” Connor reached out for him and pulled him back up. Tina cried out and they both turned to look at what she was alerting them to.</p><p>“God fucking dammit,” Gavin spat when he saw the massive gorge ahead.</p><p>“Get ready to jump, Tina!” Connor called out to her.</p><p>“Hey! You don’t tell her what to do!” Gavin grabbed the satchel with the rope and axe inside it and shoved it into Connor’s arms. “<em>I </em> do!”</p><p>He effortlessly picked him up and tossed him onto Tina’s back, where Connor landed rather ungracefully. He groaned and bent over, clutching the satchel while he tried to remain upright, a hand pressed between his legs.</p><p>Gavin winced with some sympathy. He leaned down and cut the straps off the sled, freeing Tina. “Jump, Tina!”</p><p>The reindeer ran right to the edge of the gorge and leapt. Connor screeched and held on for dear life, closing his eyes so he didn’t have to watch them fall to their deaths. The wind was knocked out of him when they landed, Tina running a few paces ahead to slow her momentum before stopping completely.</p><p>Connor opened his eyes and looked down, seeing pure, white snow. They’d made it? He’d lived? But what about Gavin?</p><p>He turned just in time to see the man leaping off the sled and reaching for the edge of the cliff. He managed to get a hold onto some snow, making a makeshift anchor. Gavin sighed in relief and looked behind him, smirking at the snow leopards below them. They snarled and prowled around in circles, watching him. He stuck his tongue out at them before looking down at his sled in the ravine below, the fuel from the lamp lighting it on fire.</p><p>“Dammit,” he whined. “I just paid that fucker off.”</p><p>He gasped when he felt his arm slip, the snow beneath him sliding away. He tried to reach higher up and anchor himself, but he just kept sliding down.</p><p>“Oh no. No, no, no!” he cried as he scrambled to pull himself up. Something whistled through the air and he snapped his head up just in time to see the axe sailing through the air right for his head.</p><p>“<em>FUCK!</em>” He twisted away just in time for it to land where his face had just been.</p><p>“Grab on!” Connor called out. Gavin grasped the axe with both hands and held on for dear life, praying the prince knew what he was doing.</p><p>“Pull, Tina! Pull!” Connor ordered, tugging on the rope he’d tied to the axe as well as Tina’s harness. Together, they pulled Gavin away from the edge and back onto solid ground. </p><p>Gavin groaned and rolled onto his back, stretching his arms out to expand his lungs so he could suck in more air. He closed his eyes and focused on his breathing while Connor ventured toward the edge to look down. He winced when he saw the burning sled at the bottom of the ravine.</p><p>“Oh. Shit.” He sighed and looked back at Gavin who was still lying in the snow, his chest heaving as he caught his breath, though his hands were now covering his face. “I’ll replace your sled, Gavin,” he told him. “And everything in it.”</p><p>Gavin huffed, dropping his hands just to glare up at him before draping an arm over his eyes.</p><p>“And… I understand if you don’t want to help me anymore.” He hung his head and gripped his satchel strap as he walked away. Tina mooed softly after him but he didn’t turn back. She huffed and stamped her hoof into the snow, upset that her new companion was leaving without her. She walked over to Gavin and butted her nose against his arm.</p><p>“Ugh, of course I don’t want to fucking help him anymore,” Gavin grunted as pulled his arm off his face. He sat up and scratched Tina’s cheek as she continued to nuzzle him. “In fact, this whole fucking thing has ruined me for helping anyone ever again.”</p><p>He sighed when he heard Connor yelp in surprise in the distance. He rolled his eyes and looked behind him to see him brushing off some snow from his head. He looked up and found the cause when he saw a tree branch above the prince dripping snow, the weight of it too heavy for it to support. Connor stepped away and looked around, heading to the right before pausing. He tapped his fingers against his bottom lip before heading to his left and tripping over something. Gavin groaned and cleared his throat as he used his Tina voice.</p><p>“<em>But he’ll die on his own.</em>” He huffed and shook his head, grumbling in his own voice, “I can live with that.”</p><p>“<em>But you won’t get your new sled if he’s dead,</em>” Tina pointed out. Gavin scowled at her and grumbled, “You know, sometimes I really don’t like you.”</p><p>Tina mooed softly and licked his cheek. Gavin spluttered and laughed as he gently pushed her away, wiping at the slobber on his skin.</p><p>“Hold up!” he shouted as he pushed himself to his feet. “We’re coming!”</p><p>“You are?!” Connor cried out in relief. He turned around to look at Gavin and saw Tina trotting over to him already. He blushed and clutched at his satchel strap as he let the reindeer sniff all over him as if she were checking him over. He reached out to scratch her neck and she nuzzled him gratefully.</p><p>“I mean… sure,” he murmured to her and her alone. “I guess I can let you two tag along.”</p><p>“Alright, well, let’s go.” Gavin smirked at him when he saw the blush rise up Connor’s neck. “Just follow me, kid.”</p><p>“Yeah. Alright.” He stopped petting Tina and let the reindeer walk ahead to join Gavin. He hung back a bit, wanting to give them room to walk as they headed toward a narrow ledge of the mountain. </p><p>They walked up and up and on and on for hours, taking occasional breaks for food and water. They didn’t dare stop to sleep because they didn’t want to risk freezing to death. Connor was cold enough as it was, and resting without the sunlight to keep them warm was a horrible idea.</p><p>Finally, as the sun began to rise, they reached a thick forest of pine trees. Connor sighed in relief and walked a little faster, chasing the light. Gavin smirked at his antics but didn’t dare let the kid see. </p><p>Connor raced out of the trees and turned his face up toward the sun, the rays warming his skin. He breathed out in relief and held his arms up toward the sky, relishing the sunlight while he still could. His reverie was broken by Gavin’s gasp of surprise to his left. He turned to look and saw him standing near the edge of the mountain. He walked over and gasped when he saw Detroit down below, almost completely frozen over.</p><p>“Detroit,” Connor breathed out softly.</p><p>“It’s completely frozen,” Gavin whispered in shock. He’d known it was bad, but he hadn’t imagined the entire kingdom had frozen over.</p><p>“It’s alright though,” Connor tried to assure him (and himself). “Ricky will thaw it.”</p><p>“Will he though?” Gavin asked, turning to raise a skeptical brow at him.</p><p>“…Yeah. Of course he will,” Connor mumbled. “But we have to keep moving. It’s this way to North’s Mountain?” He pointed off to their right and Gavin scoffed.</p><p>“More like <em> this way,</em>” he said as he took Connor’s wrist and pointed his fingers up toward the mighty mountain in the distance.</p><p>“Oh.” Connor’s eyes widened and his hand fell limp just looking at it. It was still so much of a climb, at least half a day’s journey on foot. He just hoped they’d make it in time before the kingdom was completely frozen over.</p><p>“Come on, Your Highness,” Gavin teased. He patted him on the shoulder before walking toward the mountain. “The kingdom isn’t gonna save itself.”</p><p>“Right. Yeah.” He shook his head clear and followed him, heading toward a grove of willow trees. </p><p>“Wait. What are willow trees doing all the way up in the mountains?” Connor asked as they approached them. “Aren’t they lake trees?”</p><p>“Well, maybe there’s a lake up here,” Gavin suggested. He shrugged and continued walking, leaving Connor behind momentarily as he was lost in thought. He shook his head and jogged to catch up, Gavin having gotten rather far ahead.</p><p>“Are there lakes this high up though?” Connor asked as he trotted after him.</p><p>“You’d be surprised,” he grunted as he took him through the trees. They walked a little further and Gavin let out a soft cry of triumph. He walked forward and pushed some branches back so Connor could see a small waterfall and a lake ahead of them.</p><p>“See? Lake.” He smirked at Connor as he walked under his arm into the clearing. Gavin walked through as well, dropping the branches without a second thought. The frozen buds clinked together as the branches fell back into place, tinkling like chimes. They even twinkled like hanging holiday lights in the sun. Gavin reached up and dragged his hand across some, making them tinkle together again. He smiled fondly and Connor couldn’t help but note it was the first genuine smile he’d seen on Gavin’s face since they’d met.</p><p>“I never knew winter could be so <em> beautiful,</em>” Connor whispered as they walked along. He snickered when he saw Tina run ahead, some frozen branches tangled in her antlers.</p><p>“Yeah, it really is beautiful, isn’t it?” a voice said from out of nowhere. Connor froze and held an arm out to stop Gavin, looking at him quizzically. “But it’s so fuckin’ <em> white, </em> you know?”</p><p>“Do you hear that?” Connor whispered to Gavin, both their eyes wide as they looked around for the source of the voice.</p><p>“How about a little color? Do we have to fuckin’ bleach the joy out of everything?”</p><p>“Yeah, I hear it,” Gavin whispered. He gently pushed Connor behind him, reaching into his satchel for the pickaxe. It wasn’t much of a weapon, but it would have to do. Connor clutched onto his arm as he looked around them. Where the hell was it coming from?</p><p>“What about some crimson?” the voice continued, getting louder as it got closer. “Chartreuse? Maybe yellow? Oh, no, not yellow. Yellow and snow? That's a no go.”</p><p>The voice was right on top of them. It had to be. Or… was it behind them? Gavin turned to look and Connor did as well, gasping when he saw a short and stout snowman standing behind them. Connor cocked his head as he gazed down at the thing, looking so familiar and yet something was horrifically off about its appearance. The icicle hair, the twig beard… Was this Hank? Had Richard made Hank? He dared to step forward to inspect it, his eyes narrowed.</p><p>“Am I right?” the snowman suddenly asked, looking up at Connor. Connor shrieked and kicked at the snowman’s head, sending it flying off its body and into Gavin’s arms. Gavin dropped the axe and caught it and held it at arm’s length as the snowman glared at him.</p><p>“Well that was rude,” it grumbled.</p><p>“You’re fuckin’ creepy,” Gavin deadpanned before tossing the head back to Connor.</p><p>“No, no! I don’t want it!” he protested as he tossed it back at Gavin, who caught it and immediately threw it back. Both of them watched as the snowman’s body stumbled around between them.</p><p>“Don’t you fucking drop me!” the snowman protested as its head was tossed back and forth between the two.</p><p>“Come on, it’s just a head,” Gavin teased as he threw it back at Connor.</p><p>“No!” he cried, catching the head before noticing the snowman’s body stumbling toward him. “Oh god, the body!” He thrust the head at the body, knocking it back into a snowbank. The snowman groaned as it pushed itself back to its feet before turning around to address them. Connor snorted and covered his mouth with his hand when he saw the poor thing’s head was on upside down.</p><p>“Wait, hold up.” Its stick arms held its hands out as if stopping them from moving forward. “What the fuck happened? Why are you hangin’ off the ground like bats?” Its hands reached up to touch its face and Connor winced in sympathy. The poor thing was all messed up because of his overreaction.</p><p>“Hold on,” he murmured softly, swallowing down his nerves as he walked over. He knelt down in front of the snowman and picked up its head, turning it over before placing it back on its body.</p><p>“Oh! Thank you.” The snowman patted itself down and smiled in relief. “That’s much better.”</p><p>“You’re welcome,” Connor murmured, smiling fondly at it. Something was still off about it though, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it. It wasn’t until the snowman had turned away to address Gavin that he noticed: he didn’t have a nose. He smiled and reached into his satchel, pulling out one of the smaller but thicker carrots. </p><p>“Hank,” he said, calling the snowman’s attention back to him.</p><p>“Wait, what?” He turned back around just in time for Connor to press the carrot into his face, pushing it a bit too far as it poked out the back of his head.</p><p>“<em>What the fuck?!</em>”</p><p>“Sorry! Sorry!” he apologized as he gently pushed the other end through so his carrot nose wasn’t poking out. “Too hard. Sorry.”</p><p>“You’re damn right it was too fuckin’ hard,” Hank grumbled as he rubbed the back of his head.</p><p>“Are you alright though, Hank?” Connor asked, his teeth gnawing on his bottom lip in worry.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine,” he grumbled. “And how the fuck do you know my name?”</p><p>“Um… because I’m the brother of the man who made you,” he offered in explanation. “I’m Connor, and we made you up when we were kids.”</p><p>“Huh.” Hank cocked his head to the side, his icicles tinkling together again before turning to look at Gavin. “And you. Who are you?”</p><p>“Gavin,” he answered gruffly. “And Tina,” he said, gesturing to the reindeer as she tried to bite the carrot off Hank’s face.</p><p>“Hey! Whoa! Back up!” Hank put his small stick arms against Tina’s snout but it did nothing to stop her from trying to nip at his nose again.</p><p>“Alright, Teenie, stop,” Gavin lightly scolded her. He pulled her back and held onto her harness for a moment, keeping her away from Hank.</p><p>“Thanks,” Hank grumbled as he inspected his nose, looking for any tooth marks. Connor scooted a little closer to take a look as well, but something was nagging at him.</p><p>“Hank… Richard <em> did </em> make you, right?” Connor asked.</p><p>“Yeah,” Hank muttered warily as he turned to look at him. “Why?”</p><p>“Do you know where he is?” Connor pressed. He lifted an eyebrow at Gavin when he saw him grab one of Hank’s arms to inspect it.</p><p>“Yeah. Why?” Hank asked again.</p><p>“Do you think you could show us the way?”</p><p>“Yeah. <em> Why?</em>” Hank asked, growing irritated at Connor’s questions and Gavin’s curiosity.</p><p>Gavin bent the arm he was holding and tilted it as he murmured softly to himself, “How the fuck does this fucking thing work?”</p><p>The arm straightened out and slapped Gavin across the face. He gasped and nearly dropped the arm, but Hank snatched it out of his hand anyway.</p><p>“Stop it, asshole,” he growled, pointing his dismembered hand at him. “I’m trying to focus here.” He pressed his arm back into his side before turning back to Connor, fixing him with a bored stare. “Now, why do you need to know where Richie is?”</p><p>“I’ll tell you why,” Gavin grumbled, still rubbing his cheek where he’d been hit. “We need the Dick to bring back summer.”</p><p>“Summer? Oh, fuck no—”</p><p>“Hey!” Connor protested. “Richard’s not a dick!”</p><p>“It’s a fuckin’ pun on his name, Connor, geez,” Gavin sighed, rolling his eyes. “Besides, he brought eternal winter to Detroit and is threatening my ice business. I think I’ve earned the right to be a bit mean.”</p><p>“Yeah, I prefer the winter, thanks,” Hank grumbled. “Summer ain’t for me. I’d melt if I helped you.”</p><p>“But if we don’t stop this winter we’ll all die!” Connor pointed out.</p><p>“I don’t—”</p><p>“And if we bring summer back I bet Ricky could find a way to keep you frozen so <em> you </em> don’t die,” he added. Hank groaned and rolled his eyes, which Connor finally noticed were a shocking shade of blue.</p><p>“Please,” he begged Hank. “We can stop this and save the kingdom, and Ricky can make sure you live to see it.”</p><p>“Ugh, <em> fine,</em>” Hank sighed in resignation. “Can’t resist those damn puppy eyes, Con.” Connor blinked and sat back. He had puppy eyes? “Fine. I’ll take you to Richard. But he’d damn well better find a way to keep me alive once summer is back or I’ll haunt you forever.”</p><p>“Deal.” Connor grinned and grabbed his satchel as he stood up. He draped it over himself and smiled over at Gavin.</p><p>“Alright, let’s go,” Hank grunted as he slowly walked away. “Richard’s this way. Let’s go bring back summer.”</p><p>Connor skipped forward to follow Hank, shooting another smile back at Gavin. The man sighed and shook his head, rolling his eyes at him. Connor turned back around and walked beside Hank, trusting him to know where he was going. The kingdom was counting on him.</p><p>
  <b>…::-::…</b>
</p><p>The kingdom itself was at its wits end. The townspeople were fighting amongst themselves over the most mundane of things. Currently, two men were arguing about whether or not wood should have the bark up or down, giving a small child enough time to steal some to bring to his father. </p><p>Elijah walked across the bridge into the town’s square with two of Detroit’s guards, each of them wearing their winter gear and holding a stack of cloaks. Connor had asked him to take care of the people, soon to be <em> his </em> people, and he intended to keep his promise. </p><p>“Cloak?” he called out to the people. “Does anyone need a cloak?” An older woman approached him and he held the stack out to her. She gratefully took one and smiled at him.</p><p>“Detroit is indebted to you, Your Highness,” she cooed. Elijah merely nodded and kept walking to help other townsfolk.</p><p>“The castle is open!” he called out, catching the attention of the men who were arguing over wood. “And there’s soup and hot cider in the Great Hall!”</p><p>He passed another guard and handed him the cloaks, asking him to pass them out while he tended to other matters.</p><p>“Prince Elijah!” a woman’s voice shouted before he could even walk away. He groaned and turned away to see Duchess Stern storming toward him, flanked by her own two guards. He paused and waited for her to approach, standing tall.</p><p>“Prince Elijah,” the Duchess growled once they stood face-to-face. “Do you expect us to just sit here and freeze while <em> you </em> give away all of Detroit’s tradable goods?”</p><p>“Prince Connor has given his orders—” he started, trying to remain civil while addressing her.</p><p>“Ah! And that’s another thing!” she interrupted him, pointing an accusatory finger in his face. “Has it occurred to you that your prince may be conspiring with a wicked sorcerer to <em> destroy us all?</em>” </p><p>Elijah scowled and pushed the woman’s hand down, glaring down at her as he pointed his own finger in her face. </p><p>“Do <em> not </em> question the Prince,” he growled. “He left <em> me </em> in charge, and I will not hesitate to protect Detroit from <em> treason.</em>”</p><p>The Duchess stepped back, flabbergasted. “<em>Treason?</em>”</p><p>Before she could argue further, a shrill whinny echoed through the town square. Connor’s horse ran in and stopped when he saw all the people staring at him. He reared up and squealed, kicking his legs out. Elijah didn’t even hesitate as he ran forward, holding his hands out to the horse as he tried to calm it down.</p><p>“Whoa! Whoa! Easy, Sumo,” he said calmly, keeping his tone gentle as he pressed forward. The horse dropped down to all fours and Elijah reached out to grab the reins, holding him steady. “There you go, boy. There you go.” He cooed softly and stroked the horse’s neck as he calmed down.</p><p>“That’s the prince’s horse,” a person in the crowd murmured.</p><p>“That’s Prince Connor’s horse!”</p><p>“What happened to the prince?”</p><p>Elijah held the horse steady as he looked back up toward the mountains. It had already been almost 24 hours since Connor had set out, and if his horse was just getting back now he must have made it rather far into the mountains. Something must have spooked the poor horse pretty bad for him to abandon his owner.</p><p>“Prince Connor is in trouble,” he announced, looking out to the crowd that had gathered around him. “I need volunteers to go with me to find him!”</p><p>Various dignitaries volunteered their men, as well as a few Detroit soldiers. Elijah smiled, proud to see such a show of support.</p><p>“I volunteer two men, my Lord,” Duchess Stern said. Elijah looked over at her out of the corner of his eye. He didn’t trust her after she revealed her main concern to be Detroit’s trade valuables and not the people in the kingdom. He nodded nonetheless, but made a mental note to keep an eye on her men.</p><p>“Be prepared for anything,” Amanda whispered to her guards. She wrapped her arms around herself as the chill of the evening began to set in. “And should you encounter the King, you are to put an <em> end </em> to this winter. Do you understand?”</p><p>“Yes, my Lady,” one whispered, the other nodding in agreement.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Palace of Ice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A cold wind whistled past Connor, making his cloak flutter behind him. He shivered and wrapped his arms around himself, trying to fend off the chill. Gavin at least had his ice harvesting furs to keep him warm. There was only so much the cloak he’d gotten from Kara’s shop could do.</p><p>“Is Ricky close by, Hank?” he asked, his teeth chattering slightly.</p><p>“Yeah. He should be just up ahead,” the snowman assured him. He turned a corner and stopped  short when they came across a path completely covered with icicles. They were like sharp spears, pointing directly at them as if they’d been created to ward off invaders.</p><p>“Whoa,” Gavin whispered as he walked up to one. He ran his hand over it and whistled in awe. “You don’t see <em> this </em> every day.”</p><p>“Richard made these,” Connor whispered as he went over to touch his fingertip to a spike. “This is his fear made real.”</p><p>“How do you know that?” Gavin asked as they made their way forward.</p><p>“Because he made the same kind at the castle,” Connor explained. “It was a protective barrier.”</p><p>“Huh.” Gavin hummed and nodded, ducking under a spike. “So, tell me,” he murmured as they maneuvered around the sharp icicles, “how exactly are you planning on stopping this weather?”</p><p>“Oh, I am gonna <em> talk </em> to my brother,” Connor said, entirely serious. He hopped over a lower icicle and followed Hank through.</p><p>“<em>That’s </em> your plan?” Gavin asked incredulously. “My ice business is riding on you simply <em> talking </em> to your brother?”</p><p>“Yep,” Connor called back over his shoulder, popping the P loudly enough it echoed. Gavin scoffed and turned just in time for an icicle to poke him in the nose. He gasped and slowly backed up as he eyed the icicle spike warily.</p><p>“So you’re not at all afraid of him?” he asked, his voice cracking slightly from his close call.</p><p>“Why would I be?” Connor asked nonchalantly as he continued to maneuver around the ice.</p><p>“Well, he kept this secret from you, ran away, started this winter, and now he’s got this trail of spikes leading to wherever he is,” Gavin said, ticking off each item on a finger.</p><p>“You know, he’s got a point,” Hank said, his head swiveling around to look at Connor even as he kept walking forward. “Maybe you don’t know him as well as you think you do.”</p><p>“Hank, you aren’t helping,” Connor scoffed as he pushed forward. </p><p>“Oh, <em> fuck.</em>” Connor stopped and looked back to see what was the matter. He gasped when he saw Hank’s torso hanging from a lower icicle, his bottom half sitting on the ground.</p><p>“I’ve been impaled,” he joked, his hands patting the icicle as he laughed nervously.</p><p>“You’re lucky you don’t have any organs or shit,” Gavin grumbled as he grabbed Hank’s torso and pulled him off the icicle. “Here.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Hank mumbled as he was put back together.</p><p>“Yeah, no problem,” Gavin grunted as he took hold of his satchel, trudging forward. Connor smiled fondly and followed him up the trail.</p><p>The icicles thinned out the closer they got to the top, which made Connor’s heart clench. Richard’s fear was ebbing away, which meant he was calming down in the wilderness. Did he feel <em> safer </em> away from everyone else?</p><p>“Oh, god dammit,” Gavin groaned, breaking him free of his thoughts. He shook his head and followed his voice, stopping beside him. They looked up at the face of the mountain ahead of them and Connor sighed in defeat. A dead end. The thing went straight up and there was no other way around it.</p><p>“What now?” he asked Gavin. He looked over at Gavin and saw him digging through his satchel. While he searched for some tools, Connor approached the wall, pressing his hand against the stone.</p><p>“It’s too steep,” Gavin murmured as he pulled his rope out of the sack. “I’ve only got one rope and you don’t know how to climb.”</p><p>Connor scoffed and grabbed some protruding rock and hoisted himself up a bit. “Says who?”</p><p>“Huh?” Gavin grunted as he grabbed the pickaxe. Tina brayed softly and hit Gavin’s shoulder with her antler, drawing his attention. “What?” He scowled angrily at her before sensing movement out of the corner of his eye. He turned to look and groaned when he saw Connor trying to climb the cliff’s flat face.</p><p>“What the hell are you doing?” he asked, a small smile tugging at his lips from Connor’s antics.</p><p>“I’m going… to see… my… brother,” he answered as he pulled himself up another foot.</p><p>“You’re gonna fuckin’ kill yourself before you get the chance,” Gavin sighed, exasperated. He put the rope and axe away and continued to watch the prince attempt to climb the sheer cliff face.</p><p>“Guys?” Hank said off in the distance, but neither of them paid him any attention.</p><p>“I wouldn’t put my foot there,” Gavin said as Connor continued to search for footholds and handholds. “Or there,” he said when his foot slipped out from under him twice.</p><p>“You’re distracting me, Gavin!” Connor complained. He was doing well and Gavin’s jabbering wasn’t helping him.</p><p>“Uh, <em> guys?</em>”</p><p>“Con, how do you know Richard even wants to see you?” Gavin persisted.</p><p>“I’m just gonna block you out now, Gavin,” he groaned. “I have to concentrate here.”</p><p>“You know, most people who disappear into the mountains want to be alone,” Gavin pointed out.</p><p>“Hello?”</p><p>“<em>Nobody </em> wants to be alone,” Connor grunted as he managed to hoist himself up a bit further. “Well, except maybe <em> you.</em>”</p><p>“I’m not alone,” Gavin scoffed. He crossed his arms over his chest and rolled his eyes. “I have <em> friends, </em> remember?”</p><p>“You mean the <em> love experts?</em>” Connor teased, shooting Gavin a look over his shoulder.</p><p>“Yes,” he answered, sticking his tongue out at him. “The love experts.”</p><p>“Hey! Guys!” Hank shouted, finally getting their attention. They both turned to look at him and Hank shouted back to them, “Richard’s built a staircase that leads exactly where you want it to go!”</p><p>“Oh! Ha, ha! Thank goodness!” Connor cried out in relief. He hated to admit it, but he hadn’t been making much progress and Gavin had been right about him dying before getting to his brother if he continued. He looked down and saw Gavin standing below him, a fond smirk on his face. He smirked right back and yelled out, “Catch!”</p><p>He pushed away from the cliff face and fell down into Gavin’s arms. The man cried out in surprise but managed to hold onto him, clutching him close so he didn’t drop him. They stared at each other for a moment before Connor smiled and patted Gavin’s chest.</p><p>“Thanks,” he said as he hopped out of Gavin’s arms. “Great catch, Gav. That was like a crazy trust exercise.” He laughed and smoothed down his cloak as he walked over to Hank, adjusting his scarf and mittens as well.</p><p>“Uh huh. Anytime,” Gavin murmured under his breath once he was sure Connor was out of earshot. He was kind of digging the prince’s fearless pluck. He cleared his throat and adjusted his satchel strap before following the two of them around the cliff face and under a natural stone archway.</p><p>“<em>Whoa,</em>” Connor breathed out in awe.</p><p>Gavin stopped in his tracks when he saw the palace of ice at the end of the staircase. The stairs were intricate and gorgeous and he would never be able to make anything as beautiful if he trained for his entire life, but the <em> palace? </em> </p><p>“Now <em> that’s </em> ice,” he whispered in awe. He snapped his mouth shut and sucked in a deep breath. “Fuck, I might cry.”</p><p>“Go ahead,” Connor murmured in encouragement. “I won’t judge.”</p><p>“Alright. Come on, you ice freaks,” Hank groaned as he started climbing the stairs. Connor shook his head and followed him, his heart hammering in his chest. Was Gavin right? Would Richard even want to see him?</p><p>Gavin stayed back and stared up at the icy structure, the sun hitting it just right to scatter rainbows around the canyon below. He slowly made his way forward and ran his hand over the railing, whistling in awe.</p><p>“Flawless,” he whispered as he admired the details Richard had inlaid in the design.</p><p>A shrill squeak broke him from his thoughts and he looked over to see Tina trying to climb the stairs, but her hooves couldn’t get a grip on the slick surface. He chuckled and grabbed her harness, pulling her back.</p><p>“Easy, girl. Easy,” he cooed softly. He pulled her back a few feet and scratched her neck as she moo’d softly in protest. “You wait for us here, okay?”</p><p>She blew a harsh breath out of her nose in protest but sat down obediently. Gavin laughed and pressed his forehead to hers, being careful to avoid her antlers. She snuffled in content and butted her head against his.</p><p>“That’s my good girl.” He scratched her between her antlers before walking away, following Connor up the stairs.</p><p>Connor was already at the top, staring at the doors that lead inside his brother’s new home. The snowflake details inlaid in the ice were stunning. Absolutely <em>flawless</em>. His powers were truly shining out in the mountains.</p><p>Steeling himself, he sucked in a breath and raised a hand to knock on the door. </p><p>But he paused.</p><p>What if Richard really didn’t want to see him? Would he ignore him like he had for the majority of their lives? Would the door even open if he knocked?</p><p>“Knock,” Hank said softly beside him. Connor sucked in a deep breath, still frozen.</p><p>“Just knock, kid,” Hank persisted. </p><p>Connor gulped, his hand still frozen in midair.</p><p>“Why isn’t he knocking?” Hank whispered, looking up at Gavin. Gavin just grunted and shrugged.</p><p>Connor took one more breath and nodded to himself. He needed to at least try. He had to try and save Detroit, and he’d drag Richard down the mountain if he had to. </p><p>He pursed his lips as he finally swung his hand forward, knocking on the door three times before it swung open. He gasped and took a step back, his mouth dropping in shock.</p><p>“It opened,” he whispered, a smile pulling at his lips. “That’s a first.” He dropped his hand and adjusted his cloak before a thought occurred to him. He turned to Gavin and bit his bottom lip before saying, “You should probably stay out here.”</p><p>“Wait… what?” Gavin paused mid-step and stared at the young prince. “Are you fucking kidding me?”</p><p>“Well, the last time I introduced him to a guy, he froze everything, sooooooo…” He shrugged and chewed his lip again.</p><p>“Oh, come on!” Gavin cried out, throwing his hands up as he gestured at the palace. “This is a fucking <em> ice palace! </em> Ice is my life!”</p><p>“I know, but, I can’t take the risk of you getting hurt,” he murmured. Gavin’s arms fell and he looked at Connor, his brows raised. “After all, I still need you to help me get back to Detroit after this.”</p><p>Gavin scoffed and turned around, plopping down to sit at the top of the steps. He huffed out an irritated breath and rested his chin in his hand as he pouted.</p><p>“Bye, asshole,” Hank muttered under his breath. He turned to head inside but Connor stopped him as well.</p><p>“You too, Hank,” he murmured.</p><p>“Huh?” He looked up at him and frowned, his blue eyes losing a bit of their sparkle. Connor knelt down and patted his arm, offering him a soft smile.</p><p>“Just give us a minute, okay?”</p><p>“Okay.” He nodded and Connor stood back up, turning to head inside. Hank began whispering under his breath as he turned to sit with Gavin.</p><p>“One… two…”</p><p>“Three… four…” Gavin continued, the two of them counting together as Connor made his way into the center of the grand hall.</p><p>“Wow,” he whispered as he looked up at the chandelier above his head. He turned in a small circle as he took everything in.</p><p>“Richard?” he called out as he faced the staircase again. “Richard, it’s me, Connor! Whoa!” He slipped on the slick floor and steadied himself so he didn’t fall, panting hard.</p><p>“Connor.” </p><p>He gasped and looked up, seeing Richard on the stairwell above him. His eyes widened as he took in his new appearance, his clothing glistening like the ice around them. Richard couldn’t help but smile when he saw his brother, his heart warming at the thought of Connor braving the elements to come find him.</p><p>“Richard, wow,” Connor said aloud as he righted himself. “You look… <em> different. </em> I mean, it’s a <em> good </em> kind of different. And this palace… it’s amazing.”</p><p>“Thank you.” His smile widened and he looked up to the ceiling, admiring the sunlight streaming through. “I never knew what I was capable of.”</p><p>Connor moved forward and stood at the base of the stairs. Richard looked down and his face fell. Connor wanted to come closer? Despite him being a monster? He slowly took a step back, his guard up.</p><p>“Ricky, I’m so sorry about what happened at the coronation,” Connor apologized as he began to climb the steps. “If I’d known—”</p><p>“No, no, it’s okay,” Richard said, holding his hands out in front of him to get Connor to stop. “You don’t have to apologize. But you should probably go. Please,” he begged softly.</p><p>Connor’s face fell and he stopped on the third step. “But I just got here.”</p><p>“You belong in Detroit, Connor,” Richard protested.</p><p>“And so do <em> you,</em>” Connor argued. Richard snorted and shook his head. His brother was as stubborn as ever.</p><p>“No, Connor. I belong <em> here,</em>” he explained. “Where I can be who I am without hurting anyone.”</p><p>Connor bit his lip and wrung his hands in front of him, averting his gaze. “Actually, about that—”</p><p>“Fifty eight, fifty nine, sixty!” a voice shouted from the doorway. Connor and Richard both turned to look, seeing Hank running toward them.</p><p>“Wait. What is that?” Richard asked, staring down at Hank as he stopped beside Connor on the steps. He gasped when he recognized the snowman and covered his mouth with his hands. “Hank?”</p><p>“You built me,” Hank murmured, staring up at Richard. “Do you remember that?”</p><p>Richard nodded and lowered his hands. “And you’re alive?”</p><p>“Um… I think so?” He wiggled his stick fingers and looked down at them before back up at Richard. He was staring at his own hands, eyes wide in shock. He’d made life? He’d created something so powerful with his magic that it had come to life? </p><p>Connor smiled softly at his brother and knelt down next to Hank, placing a hand on the snowman’s back. He looked back up at Richard, hope shining in his eyes.</p><p>“He’s just like the one we built as kids,” he said, smiling up at his brother.</p><p>“Yeah,” Richard whispered under his breath, a genuine smile on his face.</p><p>“Ricky, we were so close,” Connor said sadly. Richard blinked, the spell broken, and looked on sadly at his brother. “We can be like that again.”</p><p>“No, Connor, we can’t,” he whispered, his heart breaking at the look of utter devastation on his brother’s face. </p><p>“Wha—?”</p><p>“Goodbye, Connor.” He turned to leave and headed up to the second story stairs to go to his chambers.</p><p>“Ricky, wait!” Connor protested as he climbed the stairs after him.</p><p>“Connor, <em> please,</em>” Richard begged. “I’m just trying to protect you!”</p><p>“You don’t have to protect me! I’m not afraid!” he protested as he followed him up the stairs. “Please don’t shut me out again!”</p><p>“Connor,” he groaned in exasperation as he ascended to his chambers. </p><p>Gavin finally braved entering the palace, staring up at the intricacies within. He walked over to Hank who was still on the bottom step, watching the brothers ascending the stairs.</p><p>“What’s going on?” he asked the snowman.</p><p>“I’m not sure,” he whispered. “But it doesn’t seem good.”</p><p>“Should we follow them?” Gavin asked, keeping his voice low.</p><p>“Definitely.” They looked at each other and nodded before climbing the stairs together, keeping a safe distance between themselves and the brothers.</p><p>Richard walked up to his bedroom door and opened it, hoping to close it in Connor’s face. He was doing this to keep him <em> safe </em>. Why was he not understanding that?</p><p>“No! Please don’t slam the door!” He ran forward and caught it before Richard could close it. He groaned and let him in as he walked toward his balcony.</p><p>“Ricky, you don’t have to keep your distance anymore. Because for the first time in forever, I <em> finally </em> understand.”</p><p>“Understand what?” Richard scoffed under his breath.</p><p>“We can fix this, Ricky! Hand in hand,” Connor continued as he followed him into the room. “We can head down this mountain together! And you won’t have to live in fear because I’ll be right here beside you.”</p><p>“Connor, please, go back home,” he begged. “Your life awaits. Go open up the gates and live as you’ve always wanted and deserve.”</p><p>“Yeah, but—”</p><p>“You mean well, I know. But leave me alone. Yes, I’m alone, but I’m alone and <em> free. </em>” He gestured out to the mountains, smiling as the sunset made the snow-capped peaks sparkle.</p><p>He turned away and held his hands out in front of him when Connor tried to move closer. “Just <em> stay away </em> and you’ll be safe from me,” he begged as he walked back into his chambers.</p><p>“<em>Actually… </em> we’re not,” Connor mumbled, chewing his bottom lip nervously.</p><p>“What?” Richard turned around, his cape flaring dramatically behind him. “What do you mean you’re not?”</p><p>“Oh.” Connor’s face fell and he clutched his hands in front of his chest. “You don’t know.”</p><p>“I don’t know <em> what?</em>” Richard demanded.</p><p>“Detroit’s covered in deep, deep, deep, <em> deep </em> snow.” Connor winced when he saw the shock settle on his brother’s face. He honestly thought Richard knew what he’d done. He hadn’t wanted to surprise him.</p><p>“<em>What?!</em>”</p><p>“You kinda set off an eternal winter?” he mumbled as he wrung his hands together. “<em>Everywhere</em>.”</p><p>Snow began to fall around them, Richard’s anxieties swirling around him.</p><p>“No. No, no, no, no, no.” He clutched at his hair and paced in a circle, the snow blowing around him faster and faster.</p><p>“But it’s okay!” Connor tried to assure him. “You can just unfreeze it.” Richard groaned at Connor’s naiveté and threw his head back in exasperation.</p><p>“No, I can’t!” he shouted above the swirling storm around them. “I don’t know <em> how!</em>”</p><p>“Sure you can,” Connor stated, smiling encouragingly. “I <em> know </em> you can.”</p><p>Richard groaned and turned away from him to face the wall, seeing his terrified reflection in the ice. The snow swirled around him faster and faster, and got thicker as his anxiety and fear rose. </p><p>“God, I’m such a <em> fool!</em>” Richard cried as he clutched at his hair. “How could I believe I would ever be free?”</p><p>“You don’t have to be afraid, Ricky!” Connor’s voice called out, the wind nearly swallowing it. Richard choked on a sob and closed his eyes. There was no escape from the storm inside of him.</p><p>“We can work this out together!” Connor continued, pushing forward through the blizzard. If he could just get to Richard and calm him down, perhaps the snow would stop.</p><p>“I can’t control this curse, Connor!” Richard cried out, frustrated tears falling down his face.</p><p>“We can reverse this storm you’ve made!”</p><p>“Connor, please! You’ll only make it worse!” he begged, but his brother was persistent.</p><p>“Oh, that’s not good,” Gavin whispered, watching from the doorway as the snow flew around the room.</p><p>“Definitely not,” Hank agreed. “Should we go in and intervene?”</p><p>“I think that might make it worse,” Gavin murmured. “Let’s just wait it out. I’m sure Connor’s got this.”</p><p>“You sure about that?” Hank looked up at him and raised a snowy eyebrow at him. Gavin swallowed thickly and looked back toward the brothers, the snow so thick he could barely see their silhouettes through it.</p><p>“Yeah,” he choked out.</p><p>“Please don’t panic, Ricky!” Connor cried out, still pushing forward.</p><p>“There’s so much fear,” Richard whispered as the snow practically enveloped him like a blanket. He heard his brother shout something in the distance, but he couldn’t hear him over the blood rushing in his ears. He needed him out. He needed him out <em> now</em>. Before he got hurt again.</p><p>“Connor, you aren’t safe here!” he shouted into the snowy void. </p><p>He turned to try and find him, to warn him, but he couldn’t see anything through the blizzard he’d created. He began to hyperventilate and clutched at his hair again, feeling some rip right out of his scalp. He squeezed his eyes shut and turned away from where he hoped Connor was, not wanting to see him fall apart. He felt like he was going to explode, his powers threatening to burst right out of him and tear him apart. But he couldn’t let that happen with Connor in the room. What would happen to him? Would he survive something like that? He hunched over and cried out, nearing his breaking point.</p><p>“<em>I can’t!</em>” he cried out, the raging storm bursting out of him in sharp, icy spikes. Connor gasped and tried to dodge the spears, but it was too late. One struck him right in his chest, practically freezing him to his core. He groaned and fell to his knees, clutching a hand to his chest.</p><p>Richard turned at the sound and gasped, backing up a few paces. Why hadn’t Connor left? He’d told him he wasn’t safe. He’d begged him to leave almost as soon as he’d shown up. Why did he never listen?</p><p>“No, no, no! Connor!” Gavin cried out. Richard gasped and turned to see a strange man run into the room, Hank following close behind. The man knelt down and slid across the ice to Connor’s side, placing a hand on his back while a hand grabbed at his arm. </p><p>“Connor, are you okay?” he asked in concern. Richard raised a brow at that, surprised the man cared about Connor. He could have only known him for a day, as he wasn’t someone Richard recognized.</p><p>“I’m okay,” Connor said weakly. He groaned and cleared his throat before glancing up at his brother. “I’m <em> fine,</em>” he ground out, determined to hide his pain.</p><p>“Who is this?” Richard asked, staring straight at Gavin. The ice walls around him creaked and shards of black ice splintered down from the ceiling. Gavin looked up and paled slightly.</p><p>“No, wait, it doesn’t matter,” Richard murmured. “You all have to go.”</p><p>“No, Ricky, wait,” Connor begged, ignoring the darkening walls as Richard’s fear seeped into his home. “I know we can figure this out!”</p><p>“How?” Richard scoffed. He clutched his hands in front of his chest to hide their shaking and shook his head at his brother. “What power do you have to stop this winter? To stop <em> me?</em>”</p><p>Connor didn’t answer, too close to tears. Gavin wrapped a protective arm around his shoulders as he watched the black ice creep further and further down the walls.</p><p>“Connor, I think we should go,” he murmured softly, holding the prince close to his side.</p><p>“No,” he choked out, reaching a hand out toward his brother, the other still clutched to his chest. “I’m not leaving without you, Ricky.” Richard swallowed down his own tears and stepped further away from them. </p><p>“Yes, you are,” he said definitively. He looked over at Hank and channeled his energy into creating another snowman, but one that would protect him. He cast snow onto the floor and it swirled up and up and up, creating a snowman who towered above them all. </p><p>Connor gasped and reached out for Gavin, clutching his tunic. The giant snowman glared down at them with empty eyes and growled menacingly. He immediately reached out for them and grabbed Connor and Gavin in one hand, taking Hank in the other. </p><p>“Ricky, no!” Connor cried. He tried to turn around in the snowman’s grip, but he ended up pressing himself completely against Gavin’s front. “Please! You have to come back!”</p><p>Richard choked on a sob as the snowman carried his brother away from him. He turned away and began pacing around the room, trying to get his emotions under control.</p><p>“Control it,” he choked out as he continued to walk in circles. “It’s fine. You’re fine. Everything will be fine. Just don’t feel. Don’t feel. Don’t <em> feel.</em>”</p><p>He gasped when he heard the ice around him echo and groan as more shards of black ice broke through. He stopped moving and wrapped his arms around himself as his room changed to make a protective barrier of ice spikes around him. He heard the main doors open and knew his bodyguard had properly thrown his brother out of the palace. He sat on the floor and wrapped his arms around his legs, resting his forehead on his knees as he finally allowed himself to cry.</p><p>The snowman carried his three captives out to the staircase, looking down at Connor and Gavin in his hand before gently tossing them down onto the stairs.</p><p>“Go away,” he deadpanned as they slid all the way down. Tina looked up when she heard them coming, their teeth chattering as they slid and bounced down the icy stairs. They came to a stop by a giant boulder and Connor wrapped his arms around himself, the chill from Richard’s icy strike getting stronger.</p><p>“Head’s up!” Hank cried as the snowman tossed him across the entire ravine. Connor ducked just in time for Hank’s head to land in the snow on the boulder.</p><p>“Ass incoming!” Hank shouted again when the snowman tossed his lower half down as well. Gavin ducked that time and snorted when it stuck in the snow. Connor scowled and pushed himself to his feet. First his brother had struck him, then he’d been thrown out (literally), and now poor Hank was stuck in the snow. He’d had enough of the entire day and he had some angry energy to get out.</p><p>He scooped some snow into his hand and formed it into a snowball, snarling at the snowman as he turned to walk away.</p><p>“It is <em> not </em> nice to throw people!” he shouted as he raised his arm back.</p><p>“Whoa! Whoa!” Gavin reached out for his arm and stopped him from throwing it, standing in front of him to force him to stop. “Slow down there, feisty pants.”</p><p>“Let me at ‘im! I wanna get him!” Connor growled, glaring at the snowman before turning to glare at Gavin.</p><p>“No. Just let the snowman be, kid,” he said calmly. “He’s only doing what he was asked to do.”</p><p>“Alright. Fine,” Connor ground out. “I’m calm. I’m calm.” Gavin waited a moment before letting go, knowing Connor probably wasn’t calm, but he didn’t want to force him to stay still with so much restless energy coursing through him. </p><p>Connor sucked in a deep breath and waited for Gavin to step out of the way before throwing the snowball at the snowman with as much force as he could muster. Gavin groaned and watched it fly through the air, hitting the snowman in the back. He paused before turning around, roaring at them as sharp spikes shot out of his joints and fingers to form claws.</p><p>“Fucking hell, Connor,” Gavin groaned. “Now you’ve made him mad!”</p><p>“You guys go,” Hank said as he pulled himself out of the snowbank. “I’ll try and distract him.”</p><p>“Thanks, Hank.” Connor smiled at him as he ran off, Gavin following close behind. Tina ran in another direction, but Gavin didn’t worry. She knew the woods.</p><p>Connor and Gavin ran toward the edge of the mountain as Hank shouted at the giant, trying to get his attention.</p><p>“Hey, fuckhead! Stop! Leave the kids alone! They didn’t do anything wrong!”</p><p>The giant snowman just roared in reply and pushed past Hank, chasing after Connor and Gavin. Connor turned to see how close he was and completely forgot to look where he was going. He lost his footing at the edge of the cliff and screamed as he slid down. </p><p>“Fuck!” Gavin tried to grab him but ended up falling with him, leaving the giant snowman at the top of the cliff. </p><p>They both slid down to the bottom, Gavin somehow reaching it first. He groaned and pushed himself to his feet, adjusting his hat on his head.</p><p>“Gav!” Connor cried out in warning as he slid toward him. Gavin moved to turn around, but he was slammed onto his back as his legs were swept out from under him. He groaned and rubbed his hand along the back of his head as he sat up, seeing Connor in front of him. He was about to shout at him when the large snowman landed in the snow behind him, roaring right in his ear.</p><p>“<em>Shit!</em>” He ran forward and scooped Connor up under his armpits, hauling him to his feet as they ran away.</p><p>“Did you just fuckin’ run into me?” he asked as they ran into a thicket of trees.</p><p>“I tried to warn you!” Connor shouted back. He turned to look behind him, the snowman hot on their trail, and got an idea when he saw a conifer tree sagging under the weight of the fresh snow. He smirked and ran under it, grabbing some branches and pulling them back.</p><p>“What the fuck are you doing?” Gavin cried, watching as the prince let go and the tree snapped back to hit the snowman in his face.</p><p>“Saving our lives!” Connor called back as they ran ahead. Gavin laughed, impressed, and followed him until they were forced to stop at the edge of the gorge they jumped earlier.</p><p>“Shit,” Gavin whispered under his breath. He reached into his satchel and grabbed the rope, tying it around Connor’s waist.</p><p>“Hey! Whoa! What are you doing?” he demanded, watching as Gavin tied a portion around his own waist. “That’s a hundred foot drop! This rope isn’t long enough to scale down there!”</p><p>“It’s a two hundred foot drop,” Gavin corrected him as he knelt down to dig a u-shape in the snow. “But there’s twenty feet of fresh powder down there, so if we fall it’ll be like landing on a pillow.” He paused and bit his lip. “Hopefully.”</p><p>“<em>Hopefully?</em>”</p><p>The giant snowman roared again, making them turn sharply to the line of trees. Gavin scrambled to finish his snow anchor and stood up, holding the rope as he slowly backed up.</p><p>“Alright, Con. On three,” he said, bracing himself. </p><p>“Okay. You tell me when,” Connor murmured, jumping up and down to pump himself up.</p><p>“One—”</p><p>“I’m ready to go.”</p><p>“Two—”</p><p>“I was <em> born </em> ready!”</p><p>“Hyping yourself up a little too much there, Con,” Gavin grumbled under his breath. </p><p>A huge tree came flying at them, landing in front of Gavin and spraying him with snow. He spat out the snow that had landed in his mouth and wiped at his eyes, seeing the giant snowman over the trees.</p><p>“<em>TREE!</em>” Connor cried as he jumped over the edge.</p><p>“<em>Whoa!</em>” Gavin gripped the rope as tight as he could to stop them from falling too quickly. Connor grunted when the rope tugged at his waist. He’d definitely have bruises later.</p><p>“Well, <em> that </em> happened,” Gavin joked as he began to slowly lower them down. Connor chuckled nervously and held onto the rope, pulling his knees up toward his chest to make himself as small as possible.</p><p>“Connor?” a voice called out. The prince looked up, squinting against the snow falling around them as he searched for the voice. “Gavin? Where the hell did you go? We lost that asshole back there!”</p><p>“Hank?”</p><p>“Oh, shit.” Connor cocked his head to the side and frowned. “Heyyyyy. We were just talking about you.”</p><p>“Oh no,” Gavin whispered under his breath. He tried to slide them down faster, not wanting to burn his hands on the rope even with his gloves on.</p><p>“No! Stop!” Hank shouted. Connor sucked in a sharp breath when more snow started to fall around them, the snowman’s heavy footsteps shaking the snow free from the cliff. Suddenly, Hank flew over them, his head separating from his body as he fell down to the ravine below.</p><p>“Hank!” Connor cried, reaching out toward him as he fell.</p><p>“Hang in there, guys!” he joked as he continued to fall, laughing to himself.</p><p>“Oh my fucking god,” Gavin groaned, rolling his eyes. </p><p>“Go faster. Go faster!” Connor demanded as he stared down at the snow below them.</p><p>“I’m trying!” Gavin grunted. But the rope jerked and suddenly they were moving up.</p><p>“Wait, what?” Connor looked up and saw the giant snowman’s clawed hands pulling the rope up, pulling <em> them </em> back up to him. He looked down at the rope around his waist and frantically began trying to untie it, but his gloved fingers couldn’t get a proper grip. “Oh no. No, no, no, no!” </p><p>“Shit, shit, shit!” Gavin spat as he reached out for Connor, trying to stop him from falling to his death. “Con!”</p><p>Connor looked up just in time to see Gavin spin around and hit his head on a protruding rock. He immediately went limp, hanging upside down as the snowman continued to pull them up. </p><p>“Gavin!” he cried, reaching out for the unconscious man to check on him. Was he dead? Had he hit his head hard enough to get a concussion? </p><p>The giant snowman pulled them both up to eye level, his empty sockets glaring at them as he roared in their faces, “<em>DON’T COME BACK!</em>”</p><p>Connor winced, closing his eyes as snow sprayed out of the snowman’s mouth and coated himself and Gavin in the soft powder. He squinted an eye open and looked up at Gavin who seemed to be coming out of his stupor, noticing something sheathed by his waist. A knife? Before he could overthink it, he reached for the blade and took it out.</p><p>“We won’t,” he told the snowman, voice filled with terror and pain, just before cutting the two of them free. He screamed as they fell the full 200 feet, plummeting to the bottom of the ravine. He managed to cut himself free of the rope so he didn’t drag Gavin down with him and clenched his eyes shut as the snow below came closer and closer.</p><p>He came to a sudden stop and opened his eyes, looking around. He was up to his chest in snow, but he’d survived. He laughed in disbelief and patted the snow in front of him.</p><p>“Wow. You were right,” he said to Gavin, though he had no idea where he’d landed. “Just like a pillow.”</p><p>“I fuckin’ told you, dipshit,” the man in question grunted from behind him. Connor twisted to look and saw him sitting up, a hand held to his head. He’d landed on his back, which probably hadn’t been comfortable, but at least he wasn’t completely buried in the snow like Connor was.</p><p>“Oh, good, you aren’t dead.” Connor smiled at him when he saw Gavin shoot him a glare. “Have you seen Hank?”</p><p>“Well, I can see his better half,” Gavin grumbled as he pointed to his right. Connor twisted around the other way to look and saw Hank’s bottom half stumbling around in the snow.</p><p>“Hey! Fuck you, asshole!” Connor snorted and looked up, seeing Hank hanging from a protruding rock above them.</p><p>“Hank! You’re okay!” Connor cried in relief. He tried to push up out of the snow, but he was buried too deep. His hands kept sinking into the snow and no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t get out.</p><p>“I’ve got him,” Gavin grumbled as he pushed himself to his feet. He walked over to Hank and stood below him, the two of them glaring at each other. “Let go,” he demanded as he held his arms out. </p><p>Hank grumbled something under his breath but did as he was asked. He fell down into Gavin’s arms and was promptly deposited onto his lower half, his body finally stilling as it was reunited with his head and torso.</p><p>“Thanks,” he mumbled.</p><p>“No problem.” Gavin turned to Connor and chuckled when he saw him still struggling to get out, but Tina had finally showed up and was sniffing him all over, making the young prince giggle as her whiskers tickled his skin. A fond smile pulled at his lips as he made his way over, gently patting Tina for a job well done.</p><p>“Thanks, girl, but I’ve got it from here.” She moo’d softly and sniffed him too to check him over before deeming him safe. Gavin chuckled as he gently pushed her away so he could get to Connor. He stood in front of him and knelt down, hooking his hands under his armpits as he effortlessly pulled him out of the snow.</p><p>“<em>Oh,</em>” Connor gasped, his hands resting on Gavin’s shoulders as he was pulled free. Gavin set him on his feet, but neither of them let go of the other. He stared into Gavin’s greenish grey eyes and felt his breath catch in his throat. He snapped his jaw shut and swallowed, feeling Gavin’s muscles tense beneath his hands.</p><p>“You alright?” Gavin asked, his hands sliding down to Connor’s waist to hold him steady. </p><p>“Yeah,” Connor whispered, his eyes unblinking as he stared into Gavin’s. “Thank you.”</p><p>“No problem,” Gavin muttered, swallowing down around the nerves building in his throat. What the hell was happening?</p><p>“Um… how’s your head?” Connor asked after a moment of tense silence. He let go of Gavin’s shoulder to gently touch the spot where he’d been hit. Gavin hissed and pulled away, backing up a few steps.</p><p>“It’s fine, I’m fine,” he grit out. “I’ve got a thick skull.”</p><p>“You sure?” Connor asked, his hand still suspended in midair where he’d been touching him.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m good,” he assured him, waving the pain off. He cleared his throat and ran a gloved hand over his hair, being careful to avoid touching the goose egg he was sure was forming on the back of his head. </p><p>“So… now what?” he asked, trying to break the awkward silence.</p><p>“Heh. Now what?” Connor chuckled before realization dawned on him. His eyes widened and he held his hands against his face. “Now what? Oh, shit.” He ran his hands down his face and began to pace around. “What am I gonna do? He threw me out! I can’t go back to Detroit like this! And then there’s your ice business—”</p><p>“Hey, whoa.” Gavin held his hands out and gripped Connor’s arms, giving them a gentle squeeze to still him. “Don’t worry about my ice business, alright?” His eyes glanced up at Connor’s disheveled hair and did a double take. What the hell? “Worry about your hair!”</p><p>“I just fell off a goddamn cliff, Gav,” Connor huffed, pulling away to gently smack the man’s chest. “You should see <em> your </em> hair.”</p><p>“No, no, I mean yours is turning <em> white.</em>” Connor’s face fell and he felt all the blood drain from his face.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Um… here.” Gavin turned around and grabbed a thick chunk of ice. His reflection was a bit wonky, but he hoped Connor would still be able to see his hair. He held it out to him and Connor took it, twisting it just right to be able to see what Gavin was talking about. He gasped and ran a hand over his hair, hoping it was just snow, but no. Another thick strand of white was spreading across his hair, just like the one he’d supposedly been born with. Had Richard done that as well?</p><p>“It’s because he struck you, isn’t it?” Gavin asked. Connor looked up, confusion and fear clear in his wide eyes. “Hank and I saw the storm he’d made, and came to investigate. We… we saw everything.”</p><p>“We did,” Hank confirmed. Connor looked down at him and wrapped an arm around his waist. Richard had struck him in the heart and he’d immediately felt cold afterwards. What had he done to him?</p><p>Gavin chewed on his bottom lip, trying to think of a way to help the prince, when an idea struck him. His friends. <em> They </em> could help.</p><p>“Con, you need help,” he said softly, reaching out to squeeze the prince’s shoulders. “And I know where to go. Just follow me, alright?”</p><p>“What? Where are we going?” Connor asked, following him nonetheless.</p><p>“To see my friends,” he explained, pausing briefly to pick up his hat and pull it back on.</p><p>“The love experts?” Connor asked, raising his eyebrows in confusion.</p><p>“Yeah. But don’t worry. They’ll be able to fix this,” he assured him.</p><p>“How do you know that?” Connor’s teeth were chattering as they followed the last rays of the sunset out of the ravine.</p><p>Gavin turned around and started walking backward as he explained, “Because I’ve seen them do it before.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Fixer Upper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just want to give a huge, <i>huge</i> thank you to Gigi for helping me with the trolls. She helped me come up with a bit of a backstory and lore for them to build upon and give them a bit more characterization and a reason for them to be so adamant for <strike> Kristoff and Anna </strike> Gavin and Connor to get married ASAP. So I'm giving her co-creator status (even tho AO3 won't let me <i>actually</i> give you that status, but that's okay cuz I can say it here!) for being such a huge help throughout all of this.</p><p>One of these days I'll get to say thank you to your face and give you the biggest of hugs. But for now, please accept my meager gift of co-creator status. Thank you again for all your help, and I'm sure I'll be asking for more of your amazing character analysis in the future because you're just that good.</p><p>Love you!</p><p>~TSA</p><p>(PS. HAPPY BIRTHDAY, GIGI)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Connor trembled as a cool breeze blew through the canyon they were walking down. He hadn’t been entirely sure where they were at first, but as soon as he spotted the volcano in the distance he knew they were in the Black Mountains. He unfurled his scarf and wrapped it over his head, as his hat had been blown away some time ago. He looked up at the sky and smiled when he saw the Northern Lights dancing over them.</p><p>“The sky’s awake,” he whispered to himself, his chilled heart warming for a brief moment. </p><p>“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Gavin asked, smiling up at the lights as well. Connor dropped his gaze to look over at the man and hummed in agreement. The lights dancing over his face made him look more approachable, more human, softening his rough edges.</p><p>“Yeah,” Connor murmured as he continued to stare at Gavin. “Absolutely gorgeous.”</p><p>Gavin’s grin widened as the greens came out, lighting up his entire face with the strange hue. He turned to smile at Connor and smirked when he caught him staring. The prince blushed and quickly looked away, wrapping his arms around himself as he tried to fight off another shiver.</p><p>“Are you cold?” Gavin asked, his brows furrowing. What had Richard done to him?</p><p>“A little,” Connor admitted, his teeth chattering.</p><p>Gavin frowned and reached out to him, his arm hovering over the prince’s shoulders before stopping himself. The man was engaged for god’s sake. He couldn’t just go embracing another man’s fiancé. He quickly lowered his arm and looked around, spotting some steam rising from the ground.</p><p>“Um… c’mere,” he said, waving Connor over. He held his hands over the vent and felt the chill leave his own body. He hoped it did the same for Connor.</p><p>“Oh, that’s nice,” Connor hummed as he held his gloved hands over the steam. It petered out shortly after and Gavin took him to another one as they made their way deeper into the canyon.</p><p>“So, um, I should, uh,” Gavin stammered as he tried to think of the best way to tell Connor about where they were going. Why did he think it was a good idea to bring him there? What if they refused to help?</p><p>“Should what?” Connor prodded, smiling encouragingly at him.</p><p>“It’s about my friends,” Gavin muttered, his face heating a bit, though he wasn’t sure if it was from the steam or his own blush. “Well, I <em> say </em> friends, but really they’re more like family.” He cleared his throat and continued to ramble, unable to stop now that he’d started. “Anyway, when I was a kid, it was just me and Tina… until they took us in.”</p><p>“They did?” Connor whispered, holding a hand over his heart. The people they were going to see had practically adopted Gavin, a poor orphaned boy, and raised him as their own? He couldn’t wait to meet such wonderful, kind, caring people.</p><p>“Yeah. I, uh, I don’t want to scare you, because they can be a little inappropriate—”</p><p>“Not unlike yourself, eh?” Hank joked, causing Connor to snort as he’d forgotten the snowman was there.</p><p>“Shut the fuck up, you frozen prick,” Gavin growled at him, pointing a gloved finger in the snowman’s face. Hank raised his stick hands in surrender but laughed all the same. Gavin huffed and ran his hand down the back of his neck as he continued. </p><p>“Anyway, they’re kinda inappropriate sometimes, and <em> loud </em> , very loud. And they’re also stubborn at times, and a little overbearing, and <em> heavy. </em> Like, really, <em> really </em> heavy. But, y’know, they’re fine. You, uh… you’ll understand when you meet them. They mean well, but—”</p><p>“Gavin.” Connor reached out, touching the man’s arm to stop his nervous rambling. “They sound absolutely <em> wonderful</em>. Besides, they raised you, right?”</p><p>“Pretty much, yeah,” he mumbled, feeling his cheeks flush slightly.</p><p>“Then I’m sure they’re wonderful people.” Connor smiled warmly and felt Gavin relax, the tension in his arm easing as his shoulders dropped. “And they must have some sort of magical elixir of life if Tina’s survived this long,” he joked.</p><p>“Uh… about that.” Gavin blushed and ran a hand down the back of his neck. Connor blinked and cocked his head to the side. What had him so nervous? “Actually… no. You’ll understand when you meet them.”</p><p>“What do you—?”</p><p>“It’s easier to just show you,” he muttered, trying to laugh as he turned away to face the pit at the end of the canyon. “And this place is kinda sacred to them, so… be respectful, okay?”</p><p>“Of course, Gavin.” Connor nodded and waited at the edge of the pit as Gavin walked ahead. He walked into the center of the pit and held his arms out wide as he gestured around the circle.</p><p>“Meet my family,” he announced. Connor stood frozen at the edge of the pit and watched as Gavin and Tina went around to various rocks around the place. Tina mostly licked them, but Gavin seemed to be <em> talking </em> to them.</p><p>“They’re… rocks,” Connor muttered aloud, watching Gavin as he spoke to one of the smaller ones that had a mushroom sprouting off it.</p><p>“Okay, he’s fucking nuts,” Hank deadpanned. Connor blinked rapidly and watched as Gavin walked around the circle, greeting the rocks like they were alive. “Look, kid. I’ll play along so you can get outta here, alright?”</p><p>“Huh?” Connor blinked and looked down at the snowman beside him.</p><p>“I’ll distract him while you run, you moron,” Hank whispered, scowling at him.</p><p>“Uh, yeah, no,” Connor said loud enough for Gavin to hear him. The man frowned and turned to look at him, standing up to give him his full attention. “I’m gonna go.”</p><p>“No, Connor! Wait, please!” he begged just as the rocks began to tremble. Connor gasped and looked around when the rock at his feet suddenly rolled forward, heading right for Gavin.</p><p>“Rose!” he cried out, smiling as the rock stopped at his feet. Connor gasped when the rock unfurled itself and <em> ran </em> up to the man.</p><p>“Gavin! You’re home!” it cried as it wrapped its arms around the man’s leg. Gavin knelt down and returned the hug as the other rocks unfurled themselves, jumping around excitedly and cheering. They had arms and legs and faces and ears. Were they… trolls? One ran over to Gavin and jumped up to grab his ear, making him yelp.</p><p>“Lemme get a look atcha, kid,” it cooed, running its hands over his face. Gavin laughed and let it do what it wanted as its thumbs mapped out his features. Another approached from behind and tried yanking at his pants.</p><p>“Take off your clothes,” it demanded. “I wash them.”</p><p>“Ah! No! I’m gonna keep my clothes on,” he muttered, his face bright red as he caught Connor’s stunned gaze. He cleared his throat and looked back over at the one he’d called Rose, his entire face brightening as he looked at her. “It’s great to see you all again, but where’s Grandpa Fowler?”</p><p>“He’s napping,” Rose explained. “Why? Is something wr—”</p><p>“Gavin, look!” a small troll exclaimed, interrupting the two of them. “I grew a mushroom!”</p><p>“Yes, yes, I saw,” Gavin gushed, smiling proudly at it.</p><p>“I earned my fire crystal,” another declared proudly, holding it up for Gavin to see.</p><p>“Gavin, pick me up!” another demanded as it leapt into his arms. Gavin managed to catch it just in time, his body sagging under the weight of it.</p><p>“Whoa! You’re getting <em> big!</em>” he exclaimed proudly, laughing as the little troll hung limp in his arms. “Good for you!”</p><p>“They <em> are </em> trolls,” Connor finally murmured aloud, staring dumbfounded at Gavin as another young troll jumped on his back. He was interacting with the younger trolls like they were his siblings, praising them and playing with them like anyone would a human toddler.</p><p>Connor froze when he realized all the trolls had turned to look directly at him, their wide eyes staring at him. </p><p>“He brought a <em> boy!</em>” the one called Rose cried out, raising her arms in triumph. Gavin’s eyes widened as the rest of the trolls cheered. </p><p>“Wait, no—” Gavin tried to protest, but the trolls didn’t listen. Connor yelped when the ones closest to him grabbed him and hoisted him up, body-surfing him toward Gavin. He was then tossed right toward Gavin, the young trolls jumping away just in time for Gavin to catch Connor in his arms. Connor wrapped an arm around Gavin’s shoulders, the other resting on his chest to help keep himself stabilized.</p><p>“What the hell is going on?” he whispered.</p><p>“I’ve learned to just roll with it,” the man joked, shrugging slightly as he adjusted his hold on Connor. The prince snorted and shook his head.</p><p>“Let me see him,” Rose demanded, walking up to the two of them. Gavin set Connor on his feet, the prince’s hand dragging across his chest as he did. Gavin cleared his throat and averted his gaze as Rose took Connor’s hand, forcing him to kneel down so they were eye-to-eye. Rose covered his hand with hers and Connor was surprised at how smooth they were despite their gritty, rocky appearance. They didn’t snag on his glove at all as she gently rubbed his hand between hers.</p><p>“What are you—? <em> Oh.</em>” Connor gasped and watched as the colors of the Northern Lights swam around their hands, flowing over them like water. Rose hummed and closed her eyes, feeling Connor’s energy and his connection with the earth. It had been a while since she’d read anyone other than Gavin, but the young prince’s energies came to her clearly enough.</p><p>“Quite the excitable energy,” she murmured aloud after a moment. “A true go-getter with an adventurous spirit.” She opened her eyes and smiled at him reassuringly. “And you have a fierce loyalty to those you love. Gavin?” She looked over at the boy she’d come to think of as her son and held her hand out to him. He knelt down and took it, the lights swirling between their hands as well as his and Connor’s, forming a sort of flowing triangle.</p><p>“Your spirit makes my Gavin’s more adventurous too,” she said, the energy seeming to pulse between them. “He would have never helped you if he thought it wasn’t going to be some sort of a challenge. He does love a challenge.”</p><p>Gavin blushed and scrubbed his free hand down the back of his neck. Connor giggled politely and nodded, listening as the troll continued.</p><p>“You help him think more outside the box, and he is a voice of reason for you.” She gently tsk’d her tongue at the prince and shook her head. “You’re sometimes too adventurous for your own good, sweetheart. Too <em> impulsive. </em> Learn to let things go and grow from them, don’t dwell too much on the past, and think before you act. Move on with your life and you’ll travel to unknown places.”</p><p>Connor cocked his head to the side and raised a brow at her. What was she talking about? Could she possibly know about Richard and what he’d done to him?</p><p>“The two of you together… your energies flow together smoothly.” She looked down at the colors swirling between Connor’s hand and Gavin’s. “Like a calm river, it flows gently down its path, taking the twists and turns in stride as it works to reach its destination.” She smiled at the two of them and nodded definitively before letting go, the colors receding inside themselves. </p><p>“Yes, you’ll do nicely for our Gavin,” she said proudly.</p><p>“Wait… <em> what?</em>” Connor asked, his eyes widening as he stared at the troll.</p><p>“Rose, no,” Gavin groaned, hiding his face in his hands as his entire head seemed to burn red. “That’s not why I brought him here.”</p><p>“Uh, yeah,” Connor stammered. “He’s not… we’re not—”</p><p>“What’s the issue, sweetheart?” Rose teased, placing her hands on her hips. “Why are you holding back from such a man? Your energies are already perfect for each other.”</p><p>“Oh my fucking god,” Gavin whined. He tugged his hat down over his face and groaned loudly, the back of his neck now red as his blush practically traveled down to his chest.</p><p>“I… I’m not!” Connor stammered, his own face flushing a dark scarlet. “I’m already—”</p><p>“Is it because he’s so damn grumpy all the time?” a troll asked, making Gavin scowl. “We’ve tried to warn him that it puts people off.”</p><p>“What? No! That’s not why! I find him quite charming!”</p><p>Gavin blinked and looked over at the young prince. He thought he was charming?</p><p>“Then what’s holding you back?” Rose pressed. “You’ll never meet another man who’s as sensitive and sweet as my Gavvy.”</p><p>“That’s nice,” Connor tried to interrupt. “But—”</p><p>“Granted, that sensitive side is buried down a bit,” Rose admitted, ignoring Connor’s huff of annoyance. “Which makes him a bit of a fixer upper. He has a <em> few </em> flaws.”</p><p>“Like his weird head!” a child troll shouted, causing Connor to snort aloud.</p><p>“And his thing with the reindeer!” a male troll added. “That might be outside of a few of nature’s laws.”</p><p>“I don't have a <em> thing </em> with Tina!” Gavin protested. “Besides, this isn't about me!”</p><p>“What thing?” Connor asked, finally getting Rose to look over at him.</p><p>“I’ve managed to tie her spirit with Gavin’s and tie them to the earth,” she explained. “Allowing her to basically live as long as we can. So Gavin should have her as his companion for the rest of his life.”</p><p>“Oh.” Connor looked over at Gavin and Tina and saw how closely they stood beside each other. “So, when I was joking about magic earlier—?”</p><p>“You weren’t too far off, yeah,” Gavin muttered.</p><p>“<em>Anyway,</em>” Rose said, drawing the attention back to her as she smiled up at Connor. “I’m certain of one thing in this situation, sweetheart. And that’s that you can fix this fixer upper up with a little bit of love.”</p><p>A few trolls pushed Gavin closer to Connor, causing them both to blush at the awkwardness.</p><p>“Are you fighting this because you can tell he’s ‘socially impaired’?” a troll asked, interrupting the silence. Gavin’s ears flushed a bright red and he covered them with his hat, not wanting Connor to see how he was being affected. He let go when he saw a child troll running up and held his hands out to catch it when it leapt up at them.</p><p>“Or because he only likes to tinkle in the woods?” the child troll asked Connor innocently. The two men immediately flushed to the tips of their ears and Connor stood stiff as he looked anywhere but at Gavin.</p><p>“I did not need to know that,” Connor mumbled. Gavin laughed awkwardly and dropped the kid. It rolled into its rock form and rolled away.</p><p>“I piss in other places!” Gavin protested, scowling at the kid as it giggled at them. “I’m human! I can go in buildings and use restrooms and pee!”</p><p>“Oh, yeah,” the child muttered. “Oopsies!”</p><p>“Anyway, can we <em> please </em> just stop talking about this?” Gavin asked in exasperation. “We’ve got a real<em>, actual </em> issue here,” he said, gesturing to Connor.</p><p>“I’ll say,” a younger male troll said to Connor. “He isolates himself with us, but he’s desperate for human hugs.”</p><p>“How can you tell?” Connor asked, unsure of why he was probing in the first place.</p><p>“Because his energy into the earth is sad,” he explained. “Lonely. I can tell he desires a human companion.”</p><p>“Oh.” He frowned and looked for Gavin. He found him all the way on the other side of the pit, surrounded by dozens of trolls. When Connor looked around himself, he realized he was <em> also </em> surrounded by dozens of trolls, Rose among them.</p><p>“Everyone is a bit of a fixer upper,” Rose said as she held his hand, the lights coming out to dance around their wrists again. “But I know getting a little extra love in his life could bring out the best in Gavin.” Connor blushed and watched in awe as the lights changed colors. What was Rose doing? </p><p>“I’m not trying to say you can change him,” Rose clarified, keeping her voice down as her fellow trolls worked on stitching up a quick ceremonial outfit for Connor. The earth didn’t lie, and they had to act fast before the two men got wise. “Because people don’t really change.”</p><p>“You can say <em> that </em> again,” Connor huffed, pouting as he thought of his brother. Rose frowned when the light darkened and reached out for Connor’s other hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.</p><p>“I’m sorry, dear,” she whispered sadly. “All I’m trying to say is that <em> love </em> is a strange, powerful force that can make anything possible. People will make bad choices when they’re stressed, or scared, or mad. But throw a little love their way? And they’ll bring out their <em> best.</em>”</p><p>“<em>True love </em> brings out the best,” another troll agreed, smiling up at Connor just before she jumped up on another’s shoulders, who was also balanced on <em> another’s </em> shoulders, the three trolls matching his height perfectly. She placed a crown made of long, thin reeds and sparkling blue crystals on his head while two more trolls tossed a moss cape over his shoulders, attaching it with strings of even more blue crystals of varying shades across his chest. He cooed softly and looked down at himself, giggling at the ridiculousness of it all. </p><p>Gavin was in the same boat, the trolls on his side of the clearing gussying him up and putting him in a twig crown and moss cape that had a collar made of reeds to match Connor’s. Gavin paled, immediately recognizing the ceremonial gear they were putting him in.</p><p>“<em>Enough!</em>” Gavin cried, halting the trolls in their tracks. Connor even flinched at the tone, but he kept his focus on Rose as she adjusted his clothing, insisting that it had to look a certain way or it wouldn’t be right.</p><p>“He is <em> engaged </em> to <em> another man</em>, okay?” Gavin said a little quieter, so only the trolls around him would hear. The trolls blinked wordlessly at Gavin before huddling up, whispering among themselves.</p><p>“He’s already engaged?”</p><p>“That’s a minor thing.”</p><p>“He’s not even wearing a ring.”</p><p>“And his energy—”</p><p>“The energy never lies,” they all agreed. They turned around and addressed Gavin again, smiling wide.</p><p>“The boy’s a bit confused, so we’ll take care of it! Make him see the errors of his ways!” the lead troll announced. “With the ‘fiancé’ out of the way, then everything will be fixed!”</p><p>“Oh my fucking god.” Gavin groaned and covered his face with his hands again. The trolls moved quickly then, dressing Gavin up while he was distracted. They secured the cloak and removed Gavin’s hat to properly place the twiggy crown on his head, adjusting it so it sat <em> slightly </em> crooked. Once he was ready, they turned him around to face Connor across the pit.</p><p>Connor was turned around as well and he snickered when he saw Gavin’s outfit. But when they met each other's eyes across the clearing, Gavin just stopped and stared at Connor. He looked absolutely gorgeous under the Northern Lights, and the crystals glowing across his chest illuminated his face perfectly.</p><p>“Oh,” he whispered softly to himself as the trolls pushed them close together until they were nearly chest-to-chest. He flushed and cleared his throat, his blush reaching the tips of his ears as Connor giggled at him.</p><p>“What?” he asked, unable to stop smiling as Connor continued to laugh. “What’s so funny?”</p><p>“You look like a green lion,” the prince snickered. Gavin snorted and looked down, feeling the reeds tickling his cheeks.</p><p>“Ah, so I do.” They looked back up at each other and smiled, the energy between them palpable in the sacred space.</p><p>The spell was broken when they heard many hands digging through the dirt. Connor turned to look and saw some trolls quickly digging a pit in the center of the clearing, forming an arch over the crude circle that was covered in mushrooms and glowing crystals.</p><p>“Oh!” Connor gasped when some trolls picked him up and unceremoniously dropped him into the pit, Gavin landing right beside him. He reached out and touched the man’s arm, his eyes wide as he looked up at the arch above them. Gavin smiled at him, reaching up with his other hand to place it over Connor’s. Even through their gloves, the prince felt freezing cold.</p><p>An elder troll slowly made his way over to them, holding an ancient tome in his small hands. </p><p>“Oh, shit, Connor—” he whispered, trying to warn the prince about what was about to happen, but the elder quickly silenced him.</p><p>“Mother Earth never does anything by accident,” he began. He cracked the book open and turned toward the center, knowing exactly where he needed to go from decades of ceremonies. “She knows what to do, and when exactly to do it, and she sometimes tears things apart so that others may fall into place in its wake.</p><p>“The four elements keep the world in balance, keep the seasons changing, as well as protect nature itself. Through her guidance, Mother Earth has granted us the power to see the bonds people have to the earth itself, allowing us to see their truest self.”</p><p>He held a hand up and the Northern Lights swirled around the couple, their energies flowing between them and pushing them closer together. Connor gasped softly and placed his hand on Gavin’s chest as he was pressed closer, huffing a soft laugh as Gavin was forced to wrap an arm around Connor’s waist. Perhaps the trolls were right. Perhaps there <em> was </em> something between him and Gavin. The swirling lights certainly seemed to think so. </p><p>Connor frowned as his body suddenly stiffened beside Gavin, his muscles taut as it tried to fight off the shiver crawling up his spine. The troll above them didn’t seem to notice as he continued with his speech.</p><p>“By the power given to me by our highest matron, we see the bonds that you two share and how beautifully intertwined they have become. It is thanks to her gift, that we are able to bring these two separated bonds, into one that will become eternal. Given to life thanks to Mother Nature’s soul. Devote yourself to each other upon the witness of the clan and of our Mother herself. For she shall be the first to rejoice, when you two are wedded and become one.”</p><p>Connor’s brows furrowed as he processed the troll’s words. Their bonds were being forged into one? For all eternity?</p><p>“Give us your vows to one another and seal that everlasting bond inside of yourselves.” The troll finally stopped and looked down at the pair, smiling down expectantly at them.</p><p>“Wait, <em> what?</em>” Connor asked, his eyes wide as he finally caught on to what was happening.</p><p>“You’re getting married,” he explained.</p><p>Before Connor could explain he felt his entire body tense up before every limb trembled, making his knees weak. Gavin caught him and held him close, gently removing his ceremonial garments so he could see Connor’s hair.</p><p>It was almost completely white.</p><p>“He’s as cold as ice,” he told the trolls, looking up at them for assistance. The elder closed his book and stepped away as another rolled through the crowd and stopped right in front of them.</p><p>“There’s strange magic here,” the elder leader murmured, his various crystals glowing a bit brighter to provide more light around them.</p><p>“Fowler,” Gavin whispered in relief.</p><p>“Bring him to me, Gavin,” he gently ordered, holding his hand out to them. Gavin gently carried Connor over to the troll, the prince’s body weak and heavy in his arms. He took Connor’s hand and held it up when he realized Connor was incapable of doing it himself. Fowler gently enveloped it with his own, more of the Northern Lights swirled around their wrists, but it was as dark as the night sky.</p><p>“Connor, your life is in grave danger,” he whispered to him. Connor’s eyes widened a fraction, his body still trembling with aftershocks of the cold running through his veins. “There is ice in your heart, put there by your brother. If it is not removed, you will turn to solid ice and freeze, forever.”</p><p>“No,” Connor whispered weakly, his body still trembling.</p><p>“But you can remove it, can’t you, Fowler?” Gavin asked, holding Connor close as the prince began to slump in his arms.</p><p>“I cannot,” the troll whispered solemnly. “If it was his head again it would be easy—”</p><p>“Again?” Connor whispered weakly.</p><p>“—but only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart,” Fowler explained.</p><p>“An… an act of t-t-true love?” Connor stammered.</p><p>“Like a true love’s kiss, perhaps?” Rose suggested, looking between Connor and Gavin. Gavin frowned and subtly shook his head, hating the crestfallen look on his mother’s face.</p><p>“Con, we need to get you back to Elijah,” he murmured softly.</p><p>“Elijah,” Connor whispered weakly, his own face falling. He withdrew on himself when he realized he’d been hoping <em> Gavin </em> would want to kiss him, not his own fiancé.</p><p>“Tina!” Gavin looked up and smiled when he saw the reindeer was already standing over them. “Help us out, girl.”</p><p>She moo’d softly and knelt down, allowing Gavin to grab onto her antler. He held Connor close to his chest as Tina pulled them out of the pit and set them on the ground. As soon as Gavin got his footing, he set Connor on Tina’s back to ride side-saddle. He hopped up behind him and wrapped an arm around the prince so Connor could huddle close to him for warmth.</p><p>“Hank, c’mon,” Gavin murmured, holding his hand out for the snowman. “We’ve gotta go.”</p><p>Connor whimpered softly, feeling guilty for forgetting Hank was even there. He blinked his tired eyes open and looked back as Gavin hauled the snowman up behind him. Once he was settled, one of Hank’s hands reached out for Connor to brush his hair back out of his eyes.</p><p>“You’re gonna be alright, kid,” Hank assured him. Connor offered him a weak smile in return and shivered hard against Gavin. “How about you tell me about this Elijah? Is he as big of an asshole as Gavin here?”</p><p>“<em>Hey,</em>” Gavin protested softly as he spurred Tina forward, running as fast as she could back to the palace. If they were lucky they’d get there before sunrise.</p><p>“Gavin’s not an asshole,” Connor mumbled weakly.</p><p>“Oh my god, he’s delusional,” Hank joked, even causing Gavin to laugh. “Hurry, kid. Let’s get him to this Elijah before he starts saying you’re attractive.”</p><p>“Mmm, but he <em> is,</em>” Connor hummed softly, his gloved hand sliding over Gavin’s chest to rest over his heart. Gavin coughed out an awkward laugh as Connor pressed closer. He decided to risk squeezing his arm tighter around the prince and felt his heart skip a beat at Connor’s contented little sigh.</p><p>“Wow,” Hank deadpanned. “You have <em> terrible </em> taste in men. I just hope this Elijah guy is better looking to change my mind.”</p><p>“Mm, no,” Connor mumbled as his eyes started to flutter shut. “Gav’s handsomer.”</p><p>“I… Thanks,” Gavin muttered before Connor passed out. Once his eyes were closed he whispered, “But I doubt it.”</p><p>“Let’s just get him back and save his life,” Hank murmured, patting a small hand on Gavin’s back. “He can regret this later.”</p><p>“Yeah. Right.” Gavin frowned but urged Tina to run faster, needing to get Connor back before it was too late.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Frozen Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another huge thank you to Gigi for helping me with Elijah's character development. This change made him and his motivations feel more authentic to us, so I hope y'all like it too (as despicable as he is, lol)</p><p>Also! I bought a car! I upgraded my 2007 Chevy Impala for a 2017 Ford Focus! I absolutely love it so far! And... I might name it Connor 😅 We shall see. Though I <i>have</i> purchased a few DBH decals for it already ¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elijah led his group of men up to Richard’s castle, having followed Connor’s path to it. The prince’s footprints in the snow hadn’t been covered up yet, so he was easy enough to track, though the reindeer tracks were much more prominent. And the tracks alongside that were much more sure-footed than Connor’s. Of course, it would only make sense for Connor to find a guide to the mountains. He probably hadn’t ventured outside the castle walls since he was a child. He didn’t know the woods. </p><p>As they approached the staircase leading up to the castle, Elijah craned his neck back to take it all in, his mouth falling open slightly. King Richard had <em> built </em> that? His powers were more advanced than he’d thought. Even the snow-covered boulder at the base of the staircase looked like it had been placed there purposefully. </p><p>Elijah gently tugged on his reins, pulling Chloe to a stop. She snorted and shook her head as he dismounted.</p><p>“We are here to find Prince Connor,” Elijah reminded the group. “Be on guard, but <em> no harm </em> is to come to the King.” He stared pointedly at Duchess Stern’s men as he said, “Do you understand?” The two men merely exchanged a look and said nothing as the other men murmured their agreements. Elijah nodded and began to walk forward, holding tight to Chole’s reins. She balked after two steps, whinnying softly as she eyed the giant rock.</p><p>“What is it, Chlo?” he asked as he reached out to touch her nose. No sooner had he touched the velvety skin, the rock by the stairs growled and turned around, snarling at the men. Elijah let go of the reins so Chloe could run to safety and pulled out his sword as the giant snowman stood to its full height.</p><p>“<em>GO AWAY!” </em>it roared as it swung at the men, missing Elijah by a hair as he ducked under its arm.</p><p>The Detroit soldiers who had come with him began shouting orders to each other and threw their spears at the snowman. Even Duchess Stern’s men fired their arrows at it. The snowman blocked them all with its arm, the weapons merely getting stuck in its snowy body. It roared down at them, icy spikes shooting out of its back, arms, and legs to make it appear even more menacing. It swung at the men again, knocking Duchess Stern’s men into the rock behind them. They groaned and fell to their knees, one clutching his stomach.</p><p>One looked up and saw Richard standing at the doorway, watching wide-eyed as his bodyguard fought off the men.</p><p>“The King,” he whispered, knocking the other with his elbow. He nodded and grabbed his arrow that had fallen to the ground and the two ran around the snowman while it was fighting off the Detroit soldiers. As Elijah dove to miss yet another swipe from its arm, he looked up just in time to see Duchess Stern’s men running up the stairs.</p><p>“Shit,” he whispered as he rolled away to dodge the snowman’s foot. Two soldiers grabbed him and dragged him away, helping him get back to his feet. He looked back just in time to see the two men burst through the doors, brandishing their crossbows.</p><p>“The King!” Elijah cried out as the snowman continued to push them back. “Save the King!”</p><p>Richard ran up the stairs and headed for his chambers again. He probably wouldn’t be safe there, but he’d be in his element. If someone came after him, he’d know the layout better than his attackers.</p><p>“Up there!” he heard a voice echo around him. He looked down and saw two men armed with crossbows run up the stairs. He sucked in a deep breath and pushed on, needing to get to his rooms before they could catch him.</p><p>He burst through the doors a moment later, the men right on his heels.</p><p>“We’ve got ‘im,” one growled as Richard spun around to face them. He held his hands out toward them and took a step back, pleading with them.</p><p>“Please,” he begged. “I don’t want to hurt you.”</p><p>The men didn’t listen and instead, one fired an arrow right at Richard’s head. He gasped and held his arms up in front of his face, an ice wall forming from his feet to shield him. The arrow sliced right through it, but stopped right in front of his forehead. Richard opened his eyes and gasped when he realized how close he’d come to death, having to take a moment to catch his breath as the two men circled around him.</p><p>“Stop him,” he heard one whisper. He looked over in time to see them share ammunition, but he didn’t know how many arrows they had. All he had to do was last until they ran out, and then they’d be sitting ducks.</p><p>“Stay <em> away,</em>” he growled as he shot another icy wall across the floor toward them. They rolled away in separate directions, now on either side of him.</p><p>“<em>Shit,</em>” he whispered under his breath as they circled him. </p><p>“<em>Fire!</em>” one man shouted as he raised his weapon, but Richard shot more ice toward him before he could pull the trigger.</p><p>“Get him! Get him!” the other cried out, causing Richard to turn toward him and defend himself.</p><p>He knew what they were doing. They were trying to tire him out, confuse him. He’d seen the tactic used before in some of the private combat courses he’d taken. All he had to do was wait for an opening and then he’d have the upper hand. Someone would have to mess up eventually. He just prayed it wouldn’t be him.</p><p>Outside, Elijah and his men were still battling with the giant snowman. Elijah had been knocked to the ground yet again and groaned as he wiped the powdery snow off his face only to face the snowman’s foot. He gasped and rolled out of the way just in time, grabbing his sword before the snowman could crush it. The snowman lunged for him, but he ducked beneath it and took the opportunity to slice its leg off.</p><p>It roared and stumbled back, staring down at its leg on the ground.</p><p>“Come on!” Elijah shouted as he ran toward the stairs. The snowman growled and hopped back, swiping at the stairs as it lost its balance and fell off the cliff. Elijah slipped and nearly fell as well, but he managed to grab onto the edge of the stairway. He watched the snowman fall down the ravine and grimaced. </p><p>“Prince Elijah!”</p><p>“Grab him! Get him up!”</p><p>Two men rushed to his aid and grabbed his arm as he tossed his sword onto the stairs. He let them haul him up onto solid ground. He paused to catch his breath, his men keeping guard in case something else the King had conjured came to attack them. Once he felt he’d gotten his bearings back, he grabbed his sword and ran toward the doors. He had to stop Stern’s men before they ruined everything.</p><p>The two men were still circling around Richard, all three of them poised for attack. Richard had his hands out toward both of them, ready to throw shards of ice at a moment’s notice.</p><p>One man paused to take aim and Richard took his chance. He threw sharp spears at the man, pinning him to the wall. Two held him up under his armpits, while two more kept his shoulders pinned down so he couldn’t aim properly. One speared between his legs, a bit too close for comfort, and two more pinned him at the waist. Richard conjured one more that threatened to pierce right through the man’s neck, inching ever closer as it pressed against his Adam’s apple.</p><p>The second man growled and raised his crossbow to shoot at him, but Richard didn’t give him the chance. He shot a burst of ice right at the weapon and froze it stiff, the man having to drop it before it froze his hands as well. Richard smirked and cast two ice walls beside the man as he tried to run away, trapping him. He grinned sadistically when he realized his balcony door was right behind the thug, so he created a giant iceberg and slowly pushed it toward him, forcing him backward no matter how hard he pushed against it.</p><p>He chuckled lowly to himself as the thug was forced through the doors. The balcony railing broke as shards of ice splintered out, meaning the man had nowhere to go to escape. He pushed forward, a dark glint in his eye as ice began to form over his hands, turning them a pale blue.</p><p>That was how Elijah and his men found them as they ran inside. One man pinned to the wall, another nowhere to be seen, but they could assume he was in the direction King Richard was facing. And based on the dark, determined look on his face, he wasn’t planning on stopping until the men were dead.</p><p>“King Richard!” It was Elijah’s voice that broke the silence. The King’s shoulders tensed and he turned to glare at who dared to interrupt him. He managed to maintain his focus on the men who were trying to kill him, though his attempts to murder them paused as he glowered at Prince Elijah, his teeth bared. Elijah took a cautious step back, his eyes widening as he stared into Richard’s. They were almost completely white, glazed over like he wasn’t really in control of what he was doing. And the frostbitten color on his hands was traveling up his arms, making him look like a frozen man come back to life.</p><p>“Don’t be the monster they fear you are,” Elijah said softly, keeping his voice mellow to calm the king. Richard gasped softly at hearing the words and lowered his hands, the spikes and the large iceberg stopping in their tracks.</p><p>“Don’t be the monster,” he mumbled softly to himself as he looked down at his hands, watching the frostbitten color recede, revealing his natural pale complexion underneath.</p><p>“No!” a voice shouted, drawing his attention. He looked over in time to see Elijah pushing the crossbow guard’s arm up toward the ceiling just as he fired his arrow. It sliced through the thin ice holding the chandelier, causing the fixture to come crashing down, heading right for Richard. He cried out and ran away, slipping on the icy floor as the chandelier crashed to the ground. He landed on his side and slid all the way across the floor, hitting his head on the wall. The last thing he saw was a pair of gloved hands reaching for him before his world went black.</p><p>
  <b>…::-::…</b>
</p><p>Richard groaned as he came to, his ears still ringing slightly. He blinked his bleary eyes open and looked around, taking in the stone around him. The Detroit dungeons? Why had they brought him back?</p><p>He sat up and groaned, his head pounding. He tried to reach up to rub it, but he didn’t get very far. The chains clinking together clued him in first, but when his hand hit his head it really drove the point home. He held his hands out in front of him and frowned when he saw they were encased in metal shackles. He scoffed and shook his head. Did they really think mere shackles would be enough to stop him from breaking free?</p><p>The howling wind outside drew his attention to the window. He frowned and stood up to walk over, but since he was shackled to the ground he couldn’t make it all the way across the room. He huffed and turned around, lowering one of his arms so he could step over the chain and leverage himself enough to see out the window. He peered out at the frozen grounds, his face falling when he saw just how much of a frozen wasteland Detroit had become.</p><p>Boats were frozen in place at the docks, some had even already broken apart as the temperature continued to drop, the ice growing thicker and thicker and breaking through them. Snow was still falling and piling up outside, burying everything as it froze over.</p><p>“Oh, god, what have I done?” he whispered in horror. He flinched when the door unlocked and he turned around to see who had come for him. He relaxed only slightly when he saw it was Connor’s fiancé. Elijah entered cautiously, holding a lantern to help light up the dark cell.</p><p>“Why did you bring me here?” Richard demanded, scowling at him.</p><p>“I couldn’t just let them kill you,” Elijah murmured, his breath fogging up in front of him. He shivered slightly, his winter coat having been shed, and wrapped his arms around himself.</p><p>“Why not? Killing me would undoubtedly solve all this.” He gestured behind him toward the window, the chains clinking together and echoing in the empty space.</p><p>“We don’t know that for certain though,” Elijah said.</p><p>“You could have just let those guards kill me and found out,” Richard scoffed. </p><p>“They went against my orders,” Elijah grumbled, his arms tightening around his body as he suppressed a shiver. “They will be severely reprimanded and dealt with later.”</p><p>Richard sniffed haughtily, and shook his head. Elijah hadn’t even married Connor yet and he was already acting like Detroit was <em> his </em> kingdom.</p><p>“They committed treason, Your Highness,” Elijah continued. “They don’t get to be let off with a warning. Something has to be done.”</p><p>“But I’m a <em> danger </em> to Detroit,” Richard argued. “Go get Connor! He’ll tell you! He’ll explain to everyone why—”</p><p>“Connor has yet to return,” Elijah said solemnly. Richard’s face fell and he looked back out the window. Connor hadn’t gotten back yet? What had taken him so long? Had he gotten lost? Or… had he accidentally murdered his own brother after striking him with his powers?</p><p>“If you would just stop the winter,” Elijah said softly, not wanting to incite the King’s wrath. “Bring back summer. Please. Before Detroit freezes over.”</p><p>“Don’t you see?” Richard whispered brokenly. He turned back to face Elijah, meeting his eyes. “I <em> can’t.</em>”</p><p>Elijah’s face fell as he realized Richard was telling the truth. He couldn’t reverse the winter. Would he <em> have </em> to kill the king to save everyone? Or was there another way to reverse it all?</p><p>“Please,” Richard begged, drawing him out of his thoughts. “You have to tell them to let me go.”</p><p>Elijah sighed and met the king’s eyes. “I’ll do what I can,” he promised. He turned to leave, leaving the lantern behind so Richard could at least have some light in the dark cell, and closed the heavy door behind him.</p><p>Richard looked back out the window, his fear starting to rise. He knew there was no way the kingdom would allow him to simply leave. He would either remain a prisoner in his own kingdom for the rest of his life, or he would be killed. He didn’t want to stick around to find out.</p><p>Steeling himself, he focused his power into his hands, chilling the metal cuffs over them. He smiled in satisfaction when he heard the iron creak as it froze. He only hoped he worked fast enough to break free before anyone came for him.</p><p>
  <b>…::-::…</b>
</p><p>Tina raced through the snow, Hank sliding alongside her on his back as they descended a hill. They broke free from the treeline and were finally to see the edge of the kingdom.</p><p>“Nearly there, Con,” he murmured as Tina tore through the snow. Connor shivered in his arms, his hair turning whiter. Gavin swore under his breath and took his beanie off, haphazardly putting it on Connor’s head. He didn’t know if it would do much, but something was better than nothing. Connor hummed softly, a small smile pulling at his lips as he rested his head against Gavin’s shoulder.</p><p>“Hang in there, kid,” Hank called out as he started to slide away from them, unable to steer himself. “I’ll see you guys back at the castle?”</p><p>“Stay out of sight, Hank!” Gavin called out to him as Tina kept running.</p><p>“I’ll try!” Hank said before sliding down a small path, leading directly into the village. “Oh, fuck.”</p><p>“<em>OH GOD, IT’S ALIVE!” </em> a villager shrieked. Connor had enough sense of mind to giggle at the situation while Gavin raced across the bridge leading to the castle gates.</p><p>“It’s Prince Connor!” a guard called out. “It’s Prince Connor! Open the gates!”</p><p>Tina stopped running and Gavin held tight into Connor as he slid off the reindeer. He adjusted Connor in his arms as he carried him up toward the gates, the prince’s hand resting on the side of his neck.</p><p>“Are you g-gonna… be okay?” The question came out a bit broken as his teeth were chattering as he tried to talk.</p><p>“Don’t worry about me, Con,” Gavin murmured, smiling reassuringly at him. He squeezed him a little tighter to him as they walked up to the gates. They opened slowly and two men came out to greet them, flanked by a few guards.</p><p>“Oh, Connor,” a young blonde man whispered, rushing over to him. “You had us worried sick!”</p><p>“S-Simon?” Connor wheezed out, his eyes squinting against the sunlight to try and see. The other man, a shorter African American, placed his hand on Connor’s arm and gasped.</p><p>“My god, Your Highness, you’re freezing,” Miller said, feeling the deep chill in Connor’s body even through his thick gloves.</p><p>“Come on, Con,” the blonde named Simon said. He gently eased Connor out of Gavin’s arms, steadying him on his feet. “Let’s get you inside.”</p><p>“Please, get him warm,” Gavin asked them. “And find Prince Elijah, immediately. Connor needs him right now.”</p><p>“We will,” Miller said, nodding politely at Gavin. “Thank you for bringing him back safe.”</p><p><em> ‘Somewhat,’ </em> Gavin mumbled internally. He watched as Connor was taken away, gasping softly when he saw the prince look back for him. He stared at him until the gates closed and sighed, his shoulders dropping. He reluctantly turned away and started walking, reaching out for Tina. She moo’d sadly at the doors, her ears pulling back as Gavin pulled her away.</p><p>“He’ll be safe there,” Gavin mumbled to her. She sighed and shook her head, her harness jingling as she followed him out toward the village.</p><p>Connor clung tightly to Simon as he led him through the castle. He didn’t know where they were going, but as they approached one of the living areas he could hear voices echoing through the halls.</p><p>“I’m going back out to look for Prince Connor,” a strong, authoritative voice announced.</p><p>“You cannot risk going back out there again,” another with a thick Russian accent argued.</p><p>“But if anything happens to him—”</p><p>“If anything happens to the Prince, then <em> you </em> are all Detroit has left,” the Russian interjected. </p><p>“He’s in here,” Miller said as he opened the door to the living area. “Prince Elijah.”</p><p>Elijah looked over and gasped when he saw Connor propped up between Miller and Simon.</p><p>“Connor!” He rushed over and took him in his arms, holding him tight. “God, you’re so cold. And what happened to your hair?” He gently ran his fingers through the snow white strands, his fingertips tingling from the chill coming off them.</p><p>“Eli, I need you to kiss me,” Connor whispered weakly, his hands desperately grabbing at Elijah’s shoulders to try and pull himself up. </p><p>“What?” Elijah held Connor close, but not close enough for them to kiss.</p><p>“Now! Eli, please,” Connor begged as he continued to try to pull himself up, but he was too weak.</p><p>“Whoa! Slow down,” Elijah laughed, an awkward blush crawling up the back of his neck.</p><p>“We’ll give you two some privacy,” Miller chuckled, ushering out the small group of people. Connor whimpered and resigned himself to being held against Elijah’s chest while the room cleared. Elijah was warm at least.</p><p>“What happened out there?” Elijah asked once they were alone.</p><p>“Ricky s-struck me with his p-powers,” Connor stammered, staring into Eli’s eyes.</p><p>“What?” Elijah blinked down at him and cradled Connor’s cheek in his hand. His skin was as cold as ice. “But you said he’d never hurt you!”</p><p>“I was w-w-wrong,” Connor stammered before nearly crumbling to the floor, his body weakening by the second.</p><p>“Connor!” Elijah quickly picked him up and carried him over to the sofa in front of the fireplace. Just like the temperature outside, the prince seemed to be growing colder by the minute. Connor clutched his hands to his chest in an attempt to keep some semblance of warmth in him, but he knew it was futile until Elijah kissed him.</p><p>“He f-f-froze my heart,” he explained as he tried to catch his breath. His entire body was freezing now, which was making breathing a bit difficult. “And… only an act of t-true love can s-s-save me.”</p><p>Elijah’s eyes widened as he realized what he needed to do. He could save the kingdom <em> and </em> be the hero Detroit needed. He looked down at Connor and cradled his cheek in his hand again, his thumb idly running over the prince’s skin.</p><p>“A true love’s kiss,” he whispered in understanding. He slid his hand down to Connor’s chin and tilted the prince’s face up. Connor closed his eyes in anticipation, waiting for Elijah’s lips to touch his and finally feel warm again.</p><p>Elijah kissed Connor softly, feeling the prince relax under him. Connor sighed in content and reached out a shaky hand to clutch at Elijah’s jacket, weakly tugging him closer. Elijah pulled back after a moment, his lips slightly numb. Connor kept his eyes closed, waiting for some sort of sensation to signal that he was going to be okay.</p><p>“Oh, Connor,” Elijah whispered, a sad sigh escaping him. “If only there was someone out there who loved you.”</p><p>“What?” Connor’s eyes snapped open and he stared at Elijah in confusion. “You said <em> you </em> did.”</p><p>Elijah scoffed and pulled away, walking toward the windows. Connor tried to sit up to watch him, but he was barely strong enough to hold himself up on one arm.</p><p>“As <em> thirteenth </em> in line in my own kingdom, I didn’t stand a chance of taking over the throne,” Elijah explained as he shut the curtains. “I knew I’d have to marry into the throne <em> somewhere.</em>”</p><p>“Wh-what are you t-t-talking about?” Connor stammered, watching as Elijah moved around the room, removing or covering anything that could give off any semblance of heat.</p><p>“As heir, Richard was preferable, of course,” Elijah continued. He licked his thumb and forefinger before pinching the wicks of a few candles, snuffing them out. “But no one was getting anywhere with him. But you?”</p><p>“Elijah, I don’t—”</p><p>“You were so desperate for love you were willing to marry me” —he snapped his fingers and shook his head— “just like <em> that.</em>” He crossed the room and picked up a pitcher of water from the table, carrying it over to the fireplace. </p><p>“I figured, after we married, I’d have to stage a little accident for Richard,” he said as he poured the water onto the fire, dousing the flames.</p><p>“'Li! No! Stop!” Connor protested weakly, falling off the sofa in a sorry attempt to do something to make him listen.</p><p>“I never wanted it to be this messy, Connor,” Elijah sighed, looking down at the pathetic prince. “He doomed himself, and you were dumb enough to go after him.” He set the pitcher down and walked over to Connor, looking down at him as he tried to push himself up onto his elbows. “Now I have to kill Richard, since my kiss didn’t work for you and he says he can’t stop this eternal winter on his own. So you get to lie there and freeze to death. All because you were naïve enough to think you could stop this yourself.”</p><p>He finally knelt down and placed his fingers under Connor’s chin, delicately tilting his head up out of pity so they could look each other in the eye one last time.</p><p>“I liked you, Connor. I really did,” he murmured sadly. “But this winter isn’t going to stop itself, so I have to be the hero Detroit needs. You and your brother are both going to die now because you couldn’t fix this. So now I have to clean up your mess.”</p><p>“<em>Fuck you,</em>” Connor spat, glaring daggers at him. Elijah scowled at the young prince and tsk’d his tongue. “You’re no match for Richard.”</p><p>“No. <em> You’re </em> no match for Richard,” Elijah deadpanned in response. He scornfully pushed Connor’s chin away and stood up, walking over to the door. “But <em> I </em> get to be the hero who saves Detroit from destruction.”</p><p>“You won’t get away with this,” Connor called after him, managing to turn his head enough to glare at him as Elijah paused at the door.</p><p>“Oh, Connor.” He sighed sadly and looked back over at him mournfully. “I already have.” </p><p>And he walked out the door, locking it behind him so Connor couldn’t escape. Connor crawled over to the door regardless and tugged on the handle, hoping someone might see it wiggling on the other side and would open the door.</p><p>“Please,” he whispered weakly, his voice hoarse. “Somebody. Help.”</p><p>A violent shiver wracked his body, the remainder of his hair turning white as he fell in a heap against the door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Love Will Thaw</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another huge, <i> huge </i> thank you to Gigi for helping me with this chapter. I am not that good at writing angst yet, so she was a huge help for one particular scene (I'm sure you already know which one). She gave me some pointers on how to draw it out to make it hurt more. It certainly hurt me, so I hope it hurts you too (in a good way).</p><p>Heartbreaking art by the wonderful, amazing, fantastic, lovely Chenny can be found on her <a href="https://twitter.com/chenpath/status/1285223887345799172">twitter</a> and on her <a href="https://chenpath-art.tumblr.com/post/624170008154669056/my-second-piece-for-the-dbhbigbang-and-for">tumblr</a>.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Duchess Stern glared out the window as the snowstorm grew, her hands rubbing her arms in an attempt to keep herself warm. Even with her many layers and winter coat, she was <em> still </em> freezing. If her men had just done their duty they wouldn’t still be in a frozen wasteland. And due to their failure they would undoubtedly be facing major consequences for their actions.</p><p>“It’s growing colder by the minute,” she complained, looking at the other men around her. “If we don’t do something soon, we’ll <em> all </em> freeze to death.”</p><p>Elijah rolled his eyes as he heard her voice carry down the hall. He’d deal with her immediately after he got rid of the king. He paused outside the doorway and took a breath, making sure he looked as distraught as possible before stumbling his way inside.</p><p>“Prince Elijah,” the Russian said as he saw the man enter. The rest of the room turned to look and they gasped upon seeing his appearance.</p><p>“Prince Connor is… dead,” Elijah whispered, purposefully pausing to give the last word a hefty weight.</p><p>The dignitaries all gasped in shock and held their hands to their chests. Elijah choked on a sob and his knees buckled, a dignitary immediately coming over and catching him before he could fall. Another pulled a chair over while Duchess Stern came to take his hand.</p><p>“What happened to him?” she asked gently, trying to meet the prince’s eyes.</p><p>“He was killed… by King Richard,” Elijah choked out, covering his eyes with his free hand as fake tears fell.</p><p>“<em>His own brother,</em>” the duchess whispered in disgust.</p><p>“At least… at least we got to say our… our marriage vows,” Elijah continued, laying it on thick. He just hoped the others didn’t see through him. “Before he… he died… in my arms.” He choked on another sob and tore his hand from Duchess Stern’s, wiping away the tears with both.</p><p>The Duchess sniffed haughtily and stood up, looking around the room.</p><p>“There can be no doubt now,” she announced, looking at each dignitary in turn. “King Richard is a <em> monster </em> and we are all in <em> grave </em> danger.”</p><p>“Prince Elijah,” the Russian dignitary murmured. He placed a comforting hand on the man’s shoulder, so Elijah looked up to him, eyes red. “Detroit looks to you now, for guidance.”</p><p>Elijah sighed and nodded, looking down at his hands. He knew what he had to do, so he would do it with the perfect amount of authority and gravitas.</p><p>“With a heavy heart, I charge King Richard of Detroit with treason,” he announced. “And I… I sentence him to death.”</p><p>“It’s what has to be done,” the Russian murmured sadly. Elijah nodded solemnly and stood up, looking at the group.</p><p>“I’ll get some men together, take them to King Richard’s cell,” he announced. “We’ll… we’ll put a stop to this winter. But you should stay here. I don’t want to endanger any of you.”</p><p>“We understand,” Duchess Stern said. “We’ll keep a safe distance.”</p><p>“Thank you.” He looked at the other dignitaries and nodded at each of them. “Thank you all.”</p><p>He made his way to the door and addressed the guard standing outside it.</p><p>“Gather your finest men,” he ordered. “We’re going to the dungeons to get King Richard.”</p><p>“Right away, sir.” He nodded and ran off. Elijah walked to the chambers he’d claimed for himself and grabbed his winter clothing again. He didn’t quite know what to expect when Richard was executed, but he knew to expect the cold.</p><p>“Prince Elijah?” He turned to the door and saw the guards standing outside. “We’re ready.”</p><p>Elijah nodded and donned his tunic, throwing on a pair of gloves for good measure.</p><p>“Let’s go.”</p><p>He led the men to the dungeons, feeling the chill in the air get worse and worse the closer they got to the King’s cell.</p><p>Richard heard footsteps echoing through the hall and froze. He was out of time.</p><p>“Come on, come on,” he whispered, staring down at his frozen shackles. “Break!”</p><p>“He’s dangerous,” Elijah warned the group. “Move quickly, and with resolve.”</p><p>“<em>Shit,</em>” Richard whispered, yanking on his chains. </p><p>“Get the door open!” a guard shouted.</p><p>“I can’t! It’s frozen shut!” another grunted as he tried to push against it.</p><p>Richard cried out as he pulled against his bonds, tearing out of them as an icy blast blew out his window. He looked down at his hands, watching as the pale blue spread over his skin. He stared at the door before running out the window, escaping just as the men managed to break through.</p><p>Elijah rushed in, prepared for the worst. He growled when he saw the icy shackles on the ground and looked out the window.</p><p>“You stay here,” he ordered the guards. “I’ll finish this.”</p><p>He rushed out the window before the men could argue, holding his arm up against the wind as the snowstorm outside swirled around him.</p><p>
  <b>…::-::…</b>
</p><p>Gavin slowly trudged up the mountain outside the kingdom walls. Tina followed him, but she seemed distracted. Gavin let her be. He was too wrapped up in his own thoughts to truly pay attention to her.</p><p>Why had Connor looked back after he’d dropped him off at the castle? And the trolls… they’d sensed something between them that he <em> knew </em> meant something deeper than friendship ran between them.</p><p>He gasped when he saw Tina run past him and stop in front of him, forcing him to stop as well.</p><p>“What is it, girl?” he asked, trying to read her expression. “Is something wrong?”</p><p>Tina huffed and lowered her head, pointing her antlers at Gavin and walked forward, forcing him back a few steps.</p><p>“Hey! Watch it!” he cried out, holding a hand out to stop her. “What’s wrong with you?”</p><p>Tina snorted and shook her head, braying at him aggressively.</p><p>“You <em> know </em> I don’t understand you when you talk like that,” Gavin scoffed. He pushed past her but she quickly tripped him up, scooping him up in her antlers to carry him away.</p><p>“Hey! What the fuck! Stop it! Put me down!” Gavin demanded. Tina stopped and dropped him on the snow, stamping her hoof on the ground.</p><p>“No, Tina!” Gavin spat, glaring at her as he stood up. “We’re not going back!” Tina stamped her hoof again and snorted at him.</p><p>“He’s with his <em> true love,</em>” Gavin whined, hating that he sounded so upset by that fact. Tina huffed and stared at him pointedly. Gavin’s face fell and he sighed, knowing he wasn’t very convincing.</p><p>A harsh, cold breeze blew past them, making Gavin turn around to see what was going on. He gasped when he saw an ominous, dark storm cloud forming over Detroit. It hadn’t worked. The winter was getting worse, and Connor was still down there.</p><p>“Oh no. <em> Connor!</em>” he cried out as he began running back down the mountain. Tina ran after him, catching up to him quickly. Gavin grasped onto her harness and pulled himself onto her back as she sprinted back to the castle.</p><p>
  <b>…::-::…</b>
</p><p>Connor had hunkered down by the door, unable to really move. He didn’t dare risk losing any body heat he had left, for fear of literally freezing to death. He couldn’t let Elijah get away with taking over the kingdom, but he was locked inside the library.</p><p>He was going to die curled up in a ball on the floor, helpless to save his brother and their kingdom.</p><p>The door handle jingling caught his attention and he weakly lifted his head to see what was going on. It stopped before jiggling again. Someone was trying to get in!</p><p>“Help,” Connor croaked out weakly. He didn’t know who was out there, but he hoped it was someone on his side and not Elijah coming back to finish the job.</p><p>The door opened and a gruff sigh came through the door. Hank walked in, holding one of his arms as he reattached it to his body. How the hell did he even get into the castle?</p><p>“Fuckers need to stop locking doors,” he grumbled to himself. “I’m trying to—” He paused when he saw Connor curled up on the floor. “Connor!” He ran over to the prince, his hands feeling his skin and immediately pulling them back. He was ice cold.</p><p>“Hold on, kid,” he muttered as he puttered around the room. “I’ll getcha warmed up.”</p><p>He grabbed some fresh logs for the fireplace and tossed them in, accidentally throwing one of his arms in as well. He quickly snatched it back and began looking for matches. He may have only been born yesterday, but he wasn’t stupid. He knew how things worked.</p><p>“Hank,” Connor whimpered weakly. “How’d you f-f-find me?”</p><p>“I’m a magical snowman who can rearrange himself at will, Connor,” Hank said absentmindedly. “I snuck in.”</p><p>Finally, he found a box and struck a match, lighting the smaller twigs at the bottom of the logs to get them to quickly catch and sustain the flames.</p><p>“There we go.” Hank smirked in satisfaction and walked back over to Connor. He hoisted him up by his shoulders and practically dragged the poor kid over to the fire. Connor tried to help, but he mostly ended up pushing against the floor rather than crawling as Hank did all the work.</p><p>“There.” He set Connor down in front of the flames and sat down beside him. </p><p>“H-Hank you c-can’t s-stay here,” Connor stammered, his teeth chattering as he tried to speak. “You’ll melt.”</p><p>“I’ll be fine,” he assured him, though he was already starting to feel the heat. “What happened with you though, kid? Where’s Elijah?”</p><p>“I w-w-was wrong about him,” Connor stammered, staring down at the floor in shame. “It wasn’t t-true love.”</p><p>“But we ran all the way here.” Hank frowned and looked over at him, reaching out to pat one of Connor’s hands. “It’s alright. We’ll find another act of true love for you.”</p><p>“I don’t even know what love is,” Connor whimpered. Tears slid down his cheeks, but froze halfway down.</p><p>“That’s alright. I do,” Hank said confidently. He stood up and walked over to face Connor, sitting down in front of him. He took one of Connor’s hands and held it between his own, the bark surprisingly soft against Connor’s skin.</p><p>“Love is putting someone else’s needs before yours,” he explained. “Like how I’m risking melting to keep you warm. Or… or how Gavin brought you back here to Elijah before leaving you forever.”</p><p>Connor blinked, staring at the flames, deep in thought.</p><p>“Gavin… Gavin <em> loves me?</em>” he asked, his voice not stammering for the first time in ages.</p><p>“Wow. You really <em> don’t </em> know anything about love, do you?” Hank said incredulously. His nose slipped down his face as he stared at Connor, but he pushed it back up without breaking their eye contact.</p><p>“Hank, you’re melting,” Connor whimpered. He tried to push him away from the fire, but he was still too weak.</p><p>“Some people are worth melting for, kid,” Hank said softly, smiling reassuringly at the prince. Connor smiled back, more tears freezing on his cheeks as he watched part of Hank’s face soften and start to slip off.</p><p>“Though maybe not right this fuckin’ second,” Hank grumbled as he tried to push it back up. A sharp blast of cold air blew the window open, pushing through snow and freezing air. Connor coughed and grabbed his cloak, pulling it tighter around himself as Hank scrambled up to run to the window.</p><p>“Don’t worry, kid! I got it!” he called back over his shoulder. “We’re gonna get through— Wait. Hold on.” He squinted into the distance and huffed. “I’m getting something,” he mumbled as he reached for an icicle, snapping the tip off to use it as a telescope. </p><p>“It’s Gavin and Tina!” he announced, looking over his shoulder at Connor. “They’re coming back!”</p><p>“They… they are?” Connor looked over at him, his eyes widening.</p><p>“He’s moving pretty fucking fast,” Hank mumbled, turning back to watch. “He may not love you enough to leave you behind, but he loves you enough to run back into a snowstorm to try and save you!”</p><p>He tossed the icicle aside and ran back over to Connor. “C’mon, kid. Let’s get you out there. Your act of true love is on its way.”</p><p>Connor nodded and leaned against Hank as he stood up. He felt stronger after sitting in front of the fire, but he was still quite weak. He just hoped he was strong enough to get to Gavin before he froze to death.</p><p>The ceiling creaked above them, causing them both to pause and look up. Ice was spreading rapidly across the surface, sharp icicles forming and looming threateningly above them.</p><p>“Come on!” Hank dragged Connor out of the room just in time for a section of the ceiling to fall, the ice too heavy for it. They ran out into the hall, Connor slipping slightly, but he was able to catch himself quickly enough. More ice spikes formed in their path, forcing them to turn around, only for more to form in the hallway.</p><p>“We’re trapped,” Connor whispered, clutching his cloak close to himself. He looked around for a way out, starting to panic.</p><p>“There!” Hank pointed to the window which had yet to be blocked by ice. It looked almost completely frozen over, but hopefully they’d be able to break through. Hank ran over and leapt at the window, hoping to break it open.</p><p>It worked a little <em> too </em> well as the wind ripped the window panes away, causing him to nearly fall right out the window. Connor was able to catch him before he fell, shaking his head at the snowman’s antics.</p><p>“Slide, Connor!” Hank shouted over the wind, gesturing at the snow-covered roofs. Connor gulped but did as Hank asked, sitting on the edge of the windowsill before pushing off. He gasped and held his breath as he slid down the castle, all the way down to the edge of the river. Hank landed beside him, but he’d picked up so much snow on the way down he looked like a gigantic snowball.</p><p>“We made it!” His voice came out quite mumbled as the snow prevented him from speaking properly. Connor snorted and pushed himself up onto his feet, stumbling out onto the frozen river. Hank shook off the extra snow and tried to follow him, but the wind was too strong. It lifted him up and pulled him apart, tossing him around as it took him away.</p><p>“<em>Keep going, kid!</em>” he shouted as he was carried away. Connor nodded and stumbled forward, fighting against the wind and the blinding snow as he tried to meet Gavin halfway.</p><p>“Gavin!” he shouted, hoping the wind would carry his voice long enough for Gavin to hear him. “Gavin!”</p><p>Gavin and Tina were still racing toward the lake, the swirling snow storm heading right for them. Tina pushed through the wall of snow, temporarily blinded as it swirled around her, but she pushed on. Gavin held an arm up in front of his eyes until they adjusted before staring ahead.</p><p>“Come on, girl! Faster!” he shouted above the wind. Tina brayed and pushed forward, dodging pieces of the docked ships that had broken off under the weight of the ice and snow.</p><p>Connor was trying to avoid the ships as well. They were groaning as the wind tore at them and the ice sliced through their frames. A violent shiver traveled down Connor’s spine, forcing him to stop until it passed. He looked down at his hands and gasped, watching ice form across his skin, his fingers turning blue.</p><p>“<em>No,</em>” he whispered. He wasn’t going to make it. He would freeze before Gavin made it to him. He was going to die.</p><p>“Gavin!” he cried out, panicking, but pushing on to live despite the odds being stacked against him.</p><p>Tina was still pushing through the storm, running past a ship as it fell apart.</p><p>“<em>Fuck!</em>” Gavin cried, ducking as pieces of the ship fell right toward them. Tina dodged it all, even managing to miss the mast. But the ice was starting to split, the crashing ships upsetting how it had settled and breaking it apart. Once crack in particular was following Gavin and Tina as they raced toward the castle. Gavin watched as it passed them, colliding with another crack in the ice and splitting it apart. It was too wide to jump across, but Tina surged forward anyway and Gavin knew what she was going to do.</p><p>“Tina, <em> no!</em>” he cried just as she leapt toward an ice floe. She landed and immediately bucked Gavin off, throwing him across the water. He landed on the other side, sliding across a few feet, before immediately turning to look for her.</p><p>“<em>Tina! Tinaaaaaa!</em>” he screamed, his heart clenching when he didn’t see her. Had she gotten trapped under the ice and water? He clutched at his chest, searching inside himself for her energy the trolls had tied to him, but he couldn’t feel anything.</p><p>She suddenly broke through the water and pulled herself onto another ice floe. She shook the water off and moo’d at Gavin, urging him forward. Gavin practically cried in relief to see her alright.</p><p>“Good girl, Tina,” he praised her before running off in the direction he hoped the castle was in.</p><p>Connor stumbled along, his body growing weaker by the second. The ice on his skin was spreading, making it more and more difficult to walk. The wind was the only thing that was pushing him forward, but it was tossing him around more than anything. He whimpered and closed his eyes, feeling his body start to give up.</p><p>“G-Gavin,” he whispered weakly, but he knew it was in vain.</p><p><em> “G-Gavin,” </em> the wind repeated, carrying the prince’s voice right to the man he needed most. Gavin paused and looked in the direction the wind was blowing and ran toward the voice.</p><p>“Connor!” he shouted, hoping he would hear him. “Connor!”</p><p>The wind howled, throwing snow everywhere as Richard tried to escape. Even for him, the weather was extreme. He couldn’t control it. He was endangering everyone. He had to get away. But his own storm wouldn’t allow him. He clutched onto his cape as the wind threw it around him, nearly tripping him up. He didn’t know where he was going, he couldn’t see, but he hoped he was getting away from Detroit.</p><p>He turned to run in another direction when he saw someone approaching. He gasped and backed up when he realized it was Elijah. He was the <em> last </em> person he wanted to deal with.</p><p>“King Richard!” Elijah shouted through the storm. “You can’t run from this!”</p><p>Richard paused, holding his hands out in front of him. He gasped when he realized they were still a pale blue. What was happening to him? He <em> definitely </em> needed to get away now that he was turning into an actual monster.</p><p>“Just take care of my brother!” he pleaded, hoping Elijah was smart enough to stay back.</p><p>“Your brother?” Elijah shook his head solemnly and met the King’s gaze. Richard didn’t like the absolutely devastated look in the man’s eyes. “He returned from the mountain weak and cold. He said <em> you </em> froze his heart.”</p><p>“No,” Richard gasped in horror, his hands falling to his sides.</p><p>“I tried to save him, but it was too late,” Elijah continued, slowly inching forward. “His skin was ice, and his hair had turned white.”</p><p>Richard’s face fell as he realized what he had done, the swirling storm slowing. He stumbled back, his knees weak. “No,” he whispered again, hoping it wasn’t true.</p><p>“Your brother is <em> dead,</em>” Elijah pressed on, hammering the point across. “Because of <em> you.</em>”</p><p>“<em>NO!</em>” Richard wailed, falling to his knees. The swirling snow suddenly blew away, the remaining flakes frozen in mid-air, Richard’s grief trapping them as his entire world came crashing down. He’d murdered his own brother. The only person he had left in his life and who he’d sworn to protect. His skin turned back to its normal, pale shade as he sobbed, hunched over the ice.</p><p>Connor stood stock still as he watched the snow stop. The last time that had happened, Richard’s emotions had exploded out of him. He looked around, hoping he was close by, but found Gavin instead.</p><p>“G-Gavin?” he stammered, his eyes squinting as he tried to see.</p><p>“Connor,” Gavin whispered in relief. He ran forward, slipping on the ice occasionally as he tried to reach Connor. He still had a lot of the lake to cross, but he knew he would make it. Connor was still alive. He still had time to save him.</p><p>Connor started to stumble forward as well, but the sound of someone unsheathing their sword drew his attention. He turned to his left and saw Elijah approaching Richard, who had fallen onto the ice, from behind.</p><p>“Ricky?” Connor whispered weakly. Elijah raised his sword, preparing to strike. Richard was unarmed and unaware, and Elijah was going to murder him. He whimpered and turned back to Gavin, who was almost to him.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” he whispered before turning away. Gavin stopped running and watched in confusion as Connor ran toward the two men. His eyes widened when he realized what Connor was doing and he started running again.</p><p>“No! Connor, no!” he screamed. “You’ll die!”</p><p>Connor ignored him as he used all of his remaining strength to get to Richard. Every step was agony, the ice on his limbs preventing him from moving quickly, but he didn’t care. He pushed forward, his lungs aching as the cold air and the ice in his veins made it difficult to breathe.</p><p>Elijah swung low, aiming for Richard’s head. Best to get it done quickly. Connor sucked in a deep breath, as deep as his freezing lungs would allow, and rushed forward, sliding across the ice to position himself between his brother and the man he thought he loved.</p><p>“No!” he cried, reaching out to block Elijah from harming his brother. He didn’t care if he got hurt in the process. All that mattered was saving Richard’s life. Elijah paused only momentarily before continuing his attack. He could take out both brothers then and save Detroit from the monster and the boy defending it.</p><p>Connor gasped when he saw Elijah continue his attack. He repositioned himself to shield his brother and felt the blade of Elijah’s sword strike him over his heart, but it didn’t slice through him. Instead, it caused Connor’s frozen heart to freeze him completely, a blast of ice shooting out of him as it took over his body, the force of the curse completing its cycle shattering Elijah’s sword and throwing him backward, knocking him out.</p><p>Richard looked up when he heard a sharp cry break through his agony, turning around to see the source of the sound. As Connor’s heart froze, Richard felt as if his own did the exact same. He’d killed his brother. Frozen his heart. And for a split second Connor was alive again, standing before him. But fate was cruel to him. It always cursed him with pain. One death wasn’t enough to make him feel true suffering, so the spirits decreed he must watch his brother die in front of his eyes.</p><p>“Connor!” he cried, rushing to stand up and face his brother. The force of energy from his curse caused his knees to buckle, sending him back down onto the ice. He quickly scrambled back up to his feet, turning to face what was once his dear Connor. Richard sobbed and held his hands back at first, scared to touch him. But his brother was dead, there was nothing he could do to hurt him anymore.</p><p>“No,” he choked out, his fingers twitching as he tentatively reached out. “No, gods, please, no.” He touched Connor’s smooth face, gently caressing his cheeks as he stared into his brother’s eyes. Richard longed, <em> prayed </em>, that he’d be greeted once again by the sweet chocolate brown he loved, but there was nothing but a horrible ice blue.</p><p>He choked on a sob when he saw a small puff of air escape between Connor’s lips. His frozen lungs forced out his last breath, and it was the final nail in the coffin to send Richard back down to his knees. He sobbed brokenly, crumbling down by his brother’s feet. He’d hurt the one person he’d sworn to protect, and now he was dead. The gods were cruel, but he deserved the punishment of watching his brother die. He was a monster. He only hurt those he loved. He didn’t deserve to have love in his life.</p><p>“Connor?” Gavin slowly approached the pair, staring at the frozen prince. Richard paid him no mind, agonizing in his own grief. Hank also ambled over and sighed, shaking his head. The kid had sacrificed himself for his brother, not caring about his own safety. He didn’t know anyone else who loved someone enough to literally lay their life on the line for them.</p><p>Tina finally walked over after getting off her ice floe and ducked her head. She butted her nose against Gavin’s hand and it opened the floodgates. Gavin choked on a sob and turned to her, hugged his arms around her neck as he buried his face in her fur, muffling his cries. He’d only known Connor for a matter of days, but he already felt so much for him. Connor was one of the few people who actually gave a shit about him, and now he was gone. Taken before whatever they had going on between them could fully form.</p><p>A sharp gasp cut through their silence, startling them all. Richard snapped his head up just in time to see his brother crumble to his knees. He reached out and grabbed him before he could fall back and slam his head against the ice. </p><p>“Connor!” he sobbed as he helped him lie down. “Oh, gods, Connor! You’re okay!” Connor coughed and wheezed as he tried to catch his breath, his entire face turning red from the strain.</p><p>“Shh, Con, shh,” Richard whispered, choking on the words as he saw Connor come back to life right before his eyes. He carefully maneuvered behind his brother, holding him up so he could breathe easier. “Slow breaths, Con.”</p><p>“Connor!” Gavin ran over, slipping on the way but used the momentum to slide on his knees until he was beside the prince. “God, you… undead… <em> asshole,</em>” he choked out, happy tears now sliding down his cheeks. </p><p>Connor choked on a laugh, coughing as the ice-cold air burned his lungs. He looked over and saw Richard above him, also crying tears of joy. He reached up to wipe his thumb over his brother’s cheek, hoping to brush some away. Richard quickly covered his hand with his own, pressing it against his skin, needing to feel him safe, warm, and <em> alive. </em> He stared down into his eyes, watching as the color returned to them. The beautiful chocolate brown sparkled as Connor stared right back.</p><p>It took a minute, but Connor finally started breathing normally again. He gently pushed away from the ice and Richard stood to help him to his feet. He was a little wobbly, but he was able to stand on his own. As soon as he was stable, he pulled Richard into a tight hug, clutching at his clothes and holding him tight, not ever wanting to let go.</p><p>“Connor,” Richard sobbed, clutching onto him just as tightly. “You… You sacrificed yourself… for <em> me? </em> Why would you… you do that?”</p><p>Connor choked on a laugh and pulled away, reaching out for his brother’s hands. He squeezed them gently and made sure Richard was looking at him before speaking again.</p><p>“I love you,” he explained. “And I’d do anything for you, Ricky.”</p><p>“Oh!” Hank gasped loudly, drawing the attention of the brothers. Richard raised a brow at the snowman, confused.</p><p>“It’s like what the troll said!” he explained, looking over at Gavin for support. “‘An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart.’”</p><p>Richard paused and thought about that for a moment. <em> ‘Love?’ </em></p><p>“‘Love will thaw,’” he repeated, voice quiet. He gasped softly and turned to look at Connor, smiling as he squeezed his hands. “<em>Love. </em> Of course!”</p><p>Connor looked over at his brother, a bit confused. “Ricky?”</p><p>Richard just smiled and let go of Connor’s hands, holding them out by his sides. He closed his eyes and raised his face to the sky. Connor gasped when he saw snowflakes rise in the air, the ice below them slowly melting away, revealing the bow of a ship below them. The ice and snow flew away, revealing the warm summer sun for the first time in days.</p><p>The snow gathered in the sky as Richard continued to raise his arms up, forming a giant snowflake in the sky. Richard opened his eyes and pulled his hands together before pushing them apart, dispersing the snow away and lifting the curse he’d set upon the kingdom. Connor smiled over at his brother and placed a hand on his shoulder, giving it a soft squeeze.</p><p>“I knew you could do it,” he said proudly. Richard’s shoulders relaxed as he smiled at his brother, still so happy to see him alive. He squinted his eyes against the sunlight as he peered down at him, noticing something was off.</p><p>“Con, your hair—” he started, but was quickly interrupted.</p><p>“Hands down, this is the best day of my life,” Hank said, causing everyone to look over at him. Richard gasped when he realized the snowman was melting in the summer sun. Why hadn’t he considered that before reversing the winter? “And quite possibly my last.”</p><p>“Hold on, Hank,” he said, quickly waving his hand around to form a small cloud of snow above him. Hank gasped as he was put back together, the small flurry above him protecting him from the elements.</p><p>“Oh! I get my own personal flurry!” He smiled at the group and nodded over at Connor. “You were right, kid. Thanks for saving my frozen ass.”</p><p>“Huh?” Richard looked over at Connor, a curious brow raised.</p><p>“Oh.” Connor blushed and ran a hand over the back of his neck. “I, uh… kind of promised him you’d prevent him from melting if you brought back summer. At the time, I thought you knew what had happened and were just scared to come back. And for good reason. But at least you had <em> something </em> to use to help him.”</p><p>“Yeah. Yeah, I did.” Richard looked down at his hands and smiled. He’d not only <em> created </em> life with them, but <em> saved </em> lives as well. Perhaps it wasn’t a curse after all.</p><p>“But what were you going to say about my hair?” Connor asked, placing a gentle hand on his brother’s arm.</p><p>“Oh. I was going to say that the wh—”</p><p>A deep groan interrupted him that time, causing Richard to roll his eyes. The group looked to their left and saw Elijah struggling to get up, a hand rubbing his jaw. Gavin growled and started to stalk over, pushing up his sleeves, ready for a fight. Connor quickly ran ahead and placed a hand on Gavin’s chest, stopping him in his tracks.</p><p>“I’ll handle this,” he whispered. Gavin huffed but nodded, crossing his arms over his chest. It wasn’t his fight, but he was still pissed the prince would just try to murder the heirs of Detroit in cold blood.</p><p>Connor quickly turned around and walked over to Elijah, his head held high. Elijah groaned one last time before standing, doing a double take when he saw Connor. So, seeing the frozen prince run in front of him <em> hadn’t </em> been a dream?</p><p>“Connor?” He slowly walked up to Connor, who had stopped a respectable distance away, squinting against the light to see. “Is it—? Are you—? But, he froze your heart.”</p><p>“The only one with a frozen heart around here is <em> you,</em>” Connor stated dismissively. He turned around to walk away, proud of his words, but not yet satisfied. He mulled it over for a moment before turning around, grabbing the collar of Elijah’s cloak so he couldn’t run away, and punched him square in the face. Elijah stumbled backward, holding a hand up to his eye where Connor had punched him, and stumbled right off the boat, landing in the water. Connor smirked, finally satisfied and walked away, blushing a bit as he heard applause in the distance. He looked up toward the castle and saw the various dignitaries standing together on a balcony, cheering him on.</p><p>“Great job, Con,” Richard murmured. “I’m proud of you.”</p><p>“No, this isn’t my moment,” Connor mumbled, his cheeks a bright red. “<em>You </em> saved us all.”</p><p>“But I couldn’t have done it without you,” Richard added. “You saved me in more ways than one. I honestly don’t think I could have done this without you, Con.” He tentatively held his arms out to him, still cautious as he was just gaining control of his powers. Connor didn’t hesitate as he threw himself into the hug, wrapping his arms tightly around his brother.</p><p>Tina sniffed at Gavin’s arm, butting her nose against it. She wanted in on all the affection! Gavin laughed and draped his arm over her neck, giving her some soft scratches. Connor opened his eyes and looked over at them, smiling softly at the pair. Gavin blushed and chewed on his bottom lip when they made eye contact.</p><p>“Also, the white streak in your hair is gone,” Richard whispered as they embraced. Connor snorted and tucked his face against his brother’s neck, hugging him tight as the summer sun warmed them all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is it! The end! The last chapter!</p><p>If you've stuck around this long, welcome! You made it! You're nearly there! Just 2.5 thousand more words and you'll have reached the finish line!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>The Following Week<br/>
</b>Richard graciously allowed the dignitaries to stay long enough to get their ships repaired. It was the least he could do after freezing everything, after all.</p><p>Thankfully, with all of Detroit’s workers and some of the other kingdoms’ own men, the ships were repaired in no time at all. Some had already sailed away, needing to return to their kingdoms after an extended time away. </p><p>“Unhand me, you fake French prick!” a gruff voice shouted, breaking the peaceful tranquility. “I am a <em> prince. </em> You’re just some stuffy Canadian with a stick up his— <em> AH!</em>”</p><p>A royal guard threw Prince Elijah into the brig of the French Canadian ship, locking him up before he could get up and try to push his way out. The Canadian dignitary scoffed to himself and turned away as he walked Miller over to disembark, both of them having overseen the man’s incarceration.</p><p>“I will return this <em> scoundrel </em> to his country,” the man said, his French accent not quite as prominent as the men walking around them. “We shall see what his twelve big brothers think of his behavior.”</p><p>“Detroit thanks you, Lord Perkins,” Miller said, bowing respectfully to the man before a sharp cry of outrage made them wince. Miller looked over and sighed, rolling his eyes when he saw the Duchess of Wispton and her men and the two thugs who had attempted to execute the king being led back to their ship by Detroit guards.</p><p>“This is <em> unacceptable,</em>” Duchess Stern protested, stopping in her tracks to glare at the men leading her away. “I am a <em> victim </em> . I have been <em> traumatized. </em> I demand to see the King!”</p><p>“Ah, I have a message from the king,” Miller said proudly. He walked down the gangplank and held up the scroll he’d been carrying. He unfurled it and read from it smugly.</p><p>“‘Detroit will henceforth and forever no longer do business of any sort’” —he snapped the scroll shut when she tried to read it over his shoulder and smirked at her— “with <em> Wasp Town.</em>”</p><p>She gasped and stamped her foot in indignation. “It’s <em> Wispton!</em>” she cried. “<em>Wispton!</em>” She reached out as if to strike Miller, but one of the Detroit guards escorting her grabbed her arm and dragged her away to her ship. Miller laughed and shook his head as he walked to the next ship, preparing to say the kingdom’s goodbyes.</p><p>Back in the village square, Connor and Gavin were enjoying a rather nice walk in the summer sun. Connor thought Gavin looked even more handsome out of his bulky winter gear. It had been quite a shock to see him in casual trousers and a tunic after only seeing him in his thick coat. Of course, as soon as Gavin rolled up his sleeves Connor knew he was in deep.</p><p>He currently had his arm wrapped around Gavin’s, the sleeves of his dark green tunic rolled up to his elbows and showcasing his strong arms. He not-so-subtly squeezed his bicep as they walked along.</p><p>“Like what you see, Con?” Gavin teased, smirking up at him. He flexed his muscle under Connor’s hand, humming in satisfaction when Connor’s ears burned a bright red.</p><p>Connor huffed and looked away. “Yes,” he mumbled under his breath, his hands squeezing Gavin tight. Gavin laughed and pulled him closer, gently nudging him with his elbow.</p><p>“I’m only teasing, babe,” he snickered. “You blush so easily. It’s fun to make you all flustered.”</p><p>“You’re awful,” Connor whined.</p><p>“You enjoy my teasing though.” Gavin let go of Connor’s arm and wrapped his own around the prince’s waist, pulling him close. Connor melted against his side and sighed softly, dipping his head to hide his blush. Gavin laughed and they walked over to the edge of the pier, watching the ships sail away.</p><p>“Can’t believe this whole thing took place in a matter of days,” Gavin mused aloud. “Seems like months ago we were neck deep in snow and running from snow leopards, and now we’re standing on the pier watching ships sail off into the sunset.”</p><p>“Oh! That reminds me!” Connor stood up straight and pulled away, turning Gavin to face him. “I have a surprise for you!”</p><p>“What? For me?” Gavin shook his head and smiled fondly. “You didn’t have to.”</p><p>“No, no, I absolutely did,” Connor insisted. “I can take you to it right now!”</p><p>“Oh?” Gavin cocked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow. “What sort of surprise is this?”</p><p>“Well, if I told you then it wouldn’t be a surprise!” Connor reached into his back pocket and pulled out a bandana, smirking at Gavin. “And there’s a condition to me taking you to it. You have to cover your eyes and trust me.”</p><p>“What! No way!” He stepped back and eyed the bandana warily. “Last time you told me to trust you you told me you knew how to end the eternal winter and your brother ended up freezing your heart.”</p><p>“Gavin,” Connor groaned. He placed his hand on his hip and rolled his eyes before scowling at him. “This is completely different. I’m not in any danger, and all I’m doing is leading you to something owed. Now will you please cover your eyes?” He held the bandana out and pleaded with his best puppy eyes.</p><p>“Ugh! Fine!” Gavin snatched the garment out of Connor’s hand and wrapped it around his head, tying it in the back. “God damn puppy eyes,” he grumbled as he made sure it covered his eyes completely. Once it was secure he huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. </p><p>“Alright, Con,” he mumbled. “This had better be worth it.”</p><p>“Oh, it is,” Connor assured him. He took Gavin’s hand and pulled him along as he headed back toward the village square. He quickly turned, disorienting Gavin’s sense of direction so he didn’t know exactly where they were going. He giggled to himself as he pulled Gavin along, excited to finally repay him.</p><p>“Come on,” he laughed as he dragged Gavin back around to a junction between the docks. He’d planted his gift there, knowing they’d walk along the water’s edge versus the spaces between. That way he wouldn’t ruin the surprise despite nearly forgetting about it. He started skipping ahead in excitement, looking behind Gavin to make sure he was still following him. The man’s fond smile made his heart skip a beat. Fuck, he was completely infatuated with the man.</p><p>He finally rounded a corner and stopped running. He held onto Gavin to stop him as well and gently maneuvered him so he was standing in the perfect spot.</p><p>“Okay,” he whispered, slightly out of breath from all the running. “Here we are.” He paused for effect before grabbing the bandana and pulling it off Gavin’s head. Gavin blinked against the sunlight, letting his eyes adjust before looking in front of him.</p><p>Tina was hooked up to the most gorgeous sled he’d ever seen. It was a matte black with a golden trim, and a pure white snowflake was painted on the front. Various sizes of snowflakes lined the sides and were even stitched into Tina’s new harness. There was even a brand new lute sitting on the bench seat, a dark green bow wrapped around the neck.</p><p>“I owe you a sled,” Connor said proudly. He stepped away and wrung his hands together as he observed Gavin’s reaction.</p><p>“Are you <em> serious?</em>” Gavin asked, flabbergasted. He looked between Connor and the sled, his jaw seeming to drop more and more every time.</p><p>“Yes!” Connor squealed excitedly, happy that Gavin liked it. “<em>And </em> it’s the latest model!”</p><p>“<em>What? </em>Con, no.” Gavin shook his head and snapped his jaw shut. “I can’t accept this. It’s too much.”</p><p>“You have to,” Connor argued, pointing his finger in Gavin’s face. “No returns. No exchanges. King’s orders.”</p><p>Gavin snorted and shook his head. Connor really had gone out of his way to pay him back.</p><p>“<em>And </em> Ricky’s even named you Detroit’s official Ice Master and Delivery Agent,” he proclaimed proudly.</p><p>“What?” Gavin snorted again and crossed his arms as he gazed at Connor. “That’s not a thing.”</p><p>“Of course it is,” the prince argued, waving a dismissive hand. He snickered and smiled at Tina, her little tail wagging from all the attention. “It even has a cup holder!” He pointed it out and smiled over at Gavin, who still had a somewhat dumbfounded expression on his face.</p><p>“Do you like it?” he asked, wringing his hands in front of him, nervous Gavin would hate it for being too fancy.</p><p>“Like it?” Gavin turned to Connor, a huge grin on his face. “I <em> love </em> it!” Without thinking, he grabbed Connor around the waist and hoisted him up, spinning him around. Connor laughed in surprise and placed his hands on Gavin’s shoulders, holding himself up while Gavin twirled them around.</p><p>He finally stopped spinning, but didn’t let Connor down. Connor didn’t mind. He enjoyed looking down at Gavin while he gazed lovingly up at him. Gavin hummed softly, watching the sun light up Connor’s curls as the lake breeze gently blew them out of his face.</p><p>“I could <em>kiss</em> you,” Gavin murmured aloud. Connor’s eyes widened and Gavin quickly realized what he’d said. Gavin cleared his throat and set Connor on his feet, his cheeks flushing a dark red as he stammered out an apology.</p><p>“Shit, Con, I’m sorry. I… I meant… could I? I’d like to. I’d… may I? We me? I mean… may we? Wait.”</p><p>Connor giggled as Gavin’s brow furrowed in concentration, finding the man’s flustered rambling endearing. He decided to cut him a little slack and leaned down to kiss his cheek. Gavin paused and looked over at the young prince.</p><p>“We may,” Connor whispered, giving Gavin permission to kiss him. </p><p>Gavin grinned and immediately leaned in, cupping Connor’s cheek in his hand. Connor’s eyes closed instantly, his arms wrapping around Gavin’s shoulders, one hand tangling in the soft hair at the nape of his neck. Gavin hummed softly against Connor’s lips and wrapped his other arm around the prince’s waist, tugging him as close as he could.</p><p>They pulled apart a moment later, cheeks flushed and out of breath. Connor kept his eyes closed, not wanting to open them in case it was all a dream. Gavin hummed softly and dropped his hands down to Connor’s waist, squeezing gently. Connor let out a huff of a laugh and rested his forehead against Gavin’s, his arms still draped over the man’s shoulders.</p><p>“Now <em> that </em> was a true love’s kiss,” he whispered jokingly. Gavin snorted and nodded minutely.</p><p>“Better than that prick Elijah then?”</p><p>“Oh, they don’t even compare.” Connor finally opened his eyes to gaze down into Gavin’s and smiled. “Your kiss was off the charts.”</p><p>“Good.” He leaned up on his toes to press one more quick kiss to Connor’s lips before pulling away. “But we should go before we get too caught up in this. We promised your brother we’d be at the gathering.”</p><p>“Oh, shit, you’re right.” Connor brushed his hair out of his face and cleared his throat. “Let’s get Hank and Tina and head over.”</p><p>Gavin nodded and walked over to Tina, unhooking her from the sled. She moo’d softly and nuzzled Gavin’s cheek, making him giggle as her whiskers tickled him. Connor turned to look for Hank and found him standing by the florist stand, looking at all the flowers for sale. The snowman suddenly sneezed, his nose flying right into the bouquet he’d been looking at. Connor snorted and walked over to him, picking the carrot out of the flowers and handing it back to him.</p><p>“Thanks,” Hank grumbled as he pushed it back onto his face. “God, this is the fuckin’ worst thing that could happen to me.”</p><p>“Something wrong, Hank?” Gavin asked as he and Tina walked over. Before Hank could answer, he sneezed hard again, grabbing onto his nose before it flew off his face.</p><p>“I’m a magical snowman with hay fever,” he grumbled as he readjusted his carrot nose. “This is fuckin’ bullshit.” Connor and Gavin both just laughed, reaching for each other as they walked back up to the castle.</p><p>Inside the castle gates, Richard stood in the center of the courtyard, surrounded by the villagers and some of the castle staff. But this time they weren’t wielding weapons or shouting angrily at him. This time, they were smiling at him and waiting in anticipation for what he would do next.</p><p>“Are you ready?” he called out, smiling wide as the villagers all cheered. He took a deep breath and raised his foot, stomping it down to form a sheet of ice along the courtyard grounds. The villagers all gasped and watched as Richard froze the fountains into decorative ice sculptures. It was much more beautiful now that he wasn’t afraid to use his powers. </p><p>Richard smiled up at the sky and tossed up a cloud of snow flurries to make the ice rink a little more atmospheric. The children around the square squealed in delight and began to slide around on the ice, trying to catch snowflakes on their tongues. Richard watched proudly as the villagers all skated around, some singing to themselves and others dancing with their partners across the ice.</p><p>It was probably one of the most beautiful things he’d ever seen. His powers had created something useful for once. He’d made people happy because of his abilities. It was the most amazing feeling in the world.</p><p>He turned when he saw someone out of the corner of his eye, sliding over to him across the ice. He laughed when he realized it was Connor, so he held his arms out to him and allowed Connor to slide right between them into a hug.</p><p>“I like the open gates,” Connor whispered as they held each other tight. </p><p>“We are never closing them again,” Richard promised. He squeezed him one final time before pulling away, an idea forming in his mind. He smirked at his brother and looked down at his boots before waving his hand down toward them. A pair of ice skates (literally made of ice) formed on Connor’s boots, boosting him up a couple inches and making him nearly as tall as Richard.</p><p>“Oh!” Connor gasped when he saw what Richard had done. “Oh, Ricky, they’re amazing! But you know I don’t skate!”</p><p>“Oh, come on! You can do it!” Richard teased. He took Connor’s hand and gently pulled him along the ice, his own ice boots allowing him to skate with ease. Connor laughed and allowed his brother to pull him along, shrieking only once when he slipped and almost pulled Richard down with him. With Richard’s guidance he was soon gliding across the ice, but he still didn’t feel brave enough to try anything more.</p><p>He made his way over to one of the fountains and leaned against it, needing a break. He looked around the courtyard and smiled wide as he watched the villagers skate around, some even performing some beautiful twirls and leaps.</p><p>Connor pushed himself up onto the fountain and sat down, content to watch for the time being. Richard pulled Gavin and Hank over to join him, the four of them sitting close together as the villagers enjoyed themselves. Connor looked up to the sky and smiled as snow fell on his face, dotting his hair with white. He closed his eyes and leaned against Richard, taking Gavin’s hand and giving it a squeeze.</p><p>All finally felt right in Detroit.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for reading this story. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.</p><p>And thank you for all the kudos and the comments and for sharing this fic with others. It means so much to me that people not only enjoy my work, but enjoy it so much they have to share it with others. So for everyone who has liked, commented, subscribed, bookmarked, or shared this fic:<br/>Thank you<br/></p><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <b>...::-::...</b><br/></p>
</div><br/>If you want to chat with me outside of AO3 you can follow me on Twitter <a href="https://twitter.com/TearStainedAsh">here</a><br/>Or on <a href="https://tearstainedashes.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a><br/>Though I'm much more active on Twitter.
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>